


What If The Storm Ends?

by Johnny_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Lisa Braeden is a bitch, M/M, Revenge, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 59,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_Winchester/pseuds/Johnny_Winchester
Summary: Castiel Novak se topa con la cruel realidad cuando la tragedia golpea la puerta de su hogar. Ahora se encuentra incapacitado mental y físicamente, cavando su propia tumba día a día y creando una fuerte aversión a todo lo relacionado con la desgracia sufrida en el pasado.En uno de sus decesos a la depresión, escucha que alguien lo llama a lo lejos, visualizando un poco de luz por primera vez desde su quiebre emocional. Alguien grita su nombre, recordándole que aún hay batallas por luchar.Quien le habla en sus pesadillas finalmente se hace presente en el mundo real. Es un hombre de mirada iracunda y aspecto rudo, demasiado despreciable al principio, pero… ¿Por qué es él quien ofrece tanta luz y esperanza en aquel inhóspito lugar donde Castiel es arrastrado cuando intenta morir?Dean Winchester es un muro, y algo esconde detrás de él. Su actitud narcisista y odiosa no le permite ser débil, ni siquiera frente a un muchacho con tantos problemas emocionales. Aun así, deciden transitar un camino juntos a pesar que la aversión contraída por Castiel, está estrechamente relacionada con la historia de vida de Dean.¡Al diablo!, piensan ambos… Lo intentaremos.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Destiel End Game, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, past Dean Winchester/Lisa Braeden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. El Pozo

" _Cada vez que inclino mi cabeza hacia arriba, puedo ver una pequeña luz. Es sólo un destello, pobre y opaco. Se ve tan alejado de mí que apostaría lo que sea a que nunca llegaría hasta él. En esos momentos es cuando agacho la mirada y me hundo aún más en mis pensamientos destructivos. Estoy atrapado. Atrapado en lo más profundo de este pozo. Este lugar es peculiar, oscuro y húmedo pero no deja de ser un refugio. No veo mi cuerpo, y debo acariciar mi rostro para sentir mis manos, heladas y agrietadas._

_Al principio era algo diferente, mis extremidades temblaban y oía la sangre correr fuertemente en mi interior, ahora puedo comenzar a comprender la calma irracional que ofrece este sitio. Ya no recuerdo haber sentido la misma frustración desde que habito aquí, no lo recuerdo, no sé si es necesario hacerlo. Estoy aquí y aquí me quedaré._

_Al caer me sentí muerto. Creí que ya no había nada que nadie pudiera arrebatarme. Pero estaba equivocado. Este sitio, este peculiar sitio se ha encargado de escarbar hasta lo más profundo de mi interior para encontrar algún resto de humanidad que pudiera absorber. Fue exitoso, cada maldito día desde que me encuentro aquí, tuvo éxito. Pero no termina ahí._

_Debo confesar: Llevo consciencia de cada golpe recibido. Llevo consciencia de que poco a poco seré aniquilado mental y físicamente, pero, eso está bien. Fui yo quien invité a todos los demonios. Les he preparado un magnífico festín. Y cada día tengo la esperanza de que terminen de una buena vez su último bocado. ¡Aliméntense, maldita sea! Traguen todo lo que puedan tragar de Castiel Novak, que pronto ya no quedará más._

_Allí, allí arriba, donde sé que hay más que sólo destellos opacos, está la verdadera esencia de la vida. Donde me encuentro yo es sólo un sitio propio, cavado por mí. Donde día a día me voy familiarizando más con el entorno donde decidí meterme. Al entrar por primera vez, las paredes parecían ser sólidas, pero ahora, parecen estar hechas de un espeso y condensado lodo. No me dejarán escapar, cada día que pasa estoy más convencido. He perdido la esperanza de salir._

_Hay días donde permanezco enteramente arrodillado, queriendo orar, pero no sé por qué. Culminé esos pensamientos. Rezo por algo, por bien o por mal, rezo. Otros días, mi cabeza queda explotada y desparramada en éste abismo, sin ideas ni pensamientos. Sin ánimos de chocar neuromas; allí yazco recostado, hasta que alguna vana idea golpeé alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Pero es inevitable que alguna que otra pesadilla entre en mí cuando tomo un poco de consciencia. Ya no sé qué hacer._

_Éste, mi pequeño y oscuro mundo me vuelve ciego, pero sé que parte de mí es quien sigue creándolo. Es que aquí no hay luz, pero me encuentro a salvo de todo aquello que alguna vez me golpeó, me destruyó y terminó por quitarme las ganas de vivir. Me sumerjo aquí y creó mis propios demonios, pero son míos. Nadie puede venir del exterior a golpear mi corazón ni quebrantar mí esencia, si es que queda algo de ella. No puedo culpar a nadie, y es eso lo que hoy en día me trae calma; si sigo aquí, no hay reproches, no defraudará a nadie. Nunca más._

_Acepto mi destino. Nadie puede sacarme de aquí"._

_***_

No había amanecido aún. El cielo permanecía ennegrecido proyectando una imagen tétrica y sombría que acobardaría a cualquiera, había permanecido así por bastante tiempo y pareciera no querer dar la bienvenida al sol nunca más. No había nada de malo en ello, algunas personas disfrutan de esa clase de panorama y hasta logran enamorarse de él. Esas personas son las que a menudo, han perdido la confianza en alguno de los aspectos de su vida, éste clima es la única cosa con la que podrían identificarse, oscuro e inestable.

Sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos de las cinco de la mañana cuando Castiel al fin abrió sus ojos. De un sólo golpe, como resucitando. Se despabiló con la boca seca y los labios áridos, habitual en sus despertares. Manoteó la pequeña mesa de luz que se encontraba a la derecha de su cama buscando un vaso de agua. Al encontrarlo, sin siquiera voltear, pudo notar que se encontraba vacío. No logró recordar si había despertado a mitad de la noche a beber o simplemente había olvidado llenarlo antes de caer desparramado en la cama y dormirse.

Su pequeño y modesto departamento daba lástima. El espacio vivía rodeado de algo más que tristezas, se podía respirar un eterno desconsuelo en cada esquina. El dolor allí sembrado estropeaba las pequeñas plantas que tiempo atrás tenían propósitos decorativos. La poca iluminación no ayudaba. Focos rotos, velas a medio consumirse y luces parpadeantes eran el estilo de esos metros cuadrados. No había por qué molestarse en cambiar nada allí, es al menos lo que Castiel ha pensado por varios años ya.

El fuerte viento golpeó la ventada de doble hoja que se encontraba casi pegada a la cama. Castiel, sin moverse aún, dirigió su mirada hacía allí, pudiendo ver el exterior a través de las finas y descoloridas cortinas. Notó el clima, helado y gélido. Con una tormenta próxima a azotar la ciudad. Movió sus pupilas hacia el techo, sucio y arruinado. Cerró sus ojos y arrugó su entrecejo queriendo volver a dormirse aunque sabía que no sería una tarea fácil.

Parte de sus intensas migrañas se debía al abuso constante del sueño. Su mente y cuerpo le señalaban que ya ha sido suficiente, que debería al menos dejar por un momento ese lecho que él llama colchón. Relajó la garganta y acumuló saliva para tragar, intentando un par de veces antes de lograrlo. Luego, pudo doblar su pierna derecha para conseguir algo de impulso. Apretó las sábanas y levantó la mitad de su cuerpo, quedando así sentado en la cama por unos minutos.

Suspiró obligadamente y acarició su hombro derecho, un fuerte tronido se escuchó.

_"Ouch"._

El dolor del crujido fue intenso pero se sintió mejor después de ello. Suspiró una segunda vez, ahora más relajado mientras observaba a su alrededor. Nada nuevo, todo continuaba igual. Ese lugar ya se había convertido en su zona de confort aunque a él aún le pareciera despreciable seguir viviendo allí. No importaba, se había acostumbrado a lo desagradable y sabía que a acorto o a largo plazo todo seguiría igual, entonces, ¿por qué molestarse en cambiar?

Se despojó de sus cubiertas y por fin las notó húmedas debido a la transpiración que todas las noches provocaba su fiebre. Una vez más debía ir a lavarlas, era el único juego de sábanas que poseía. No tenía lavadora en casa así que irremediablemente debía salir. Su rostro se tornó fastidioso. La sola idea de alejarse de su departamento no le agradaba mucho.

Tocó su pecho para sentir algo de calor. Su camiseta blanca amarillenta estaba aún más empapada y completamente arrugada. Se deshizo de ella al instante y volvió a colocar su mano sobre su corazón, esta vez con la palma completamente abierta e infló su pecho, sus labios lograron abrirse un poco más, absorbiendo un fresco y liviano aire que recorrió su interior.

Pegó un salto al suelo helado e hizo crujir los dedos de sus pies, congelados, pareciendo quebrarse ante cualquier movimiento. Se estabilizó y juntó su camiseta junto con todo aquello que debía llevar a la lavandería. Hizo un gran bollo de ropas y lo metió en una oscura bolsa de consorcio. La tiró al rincón y se dirigió al baño.

Bajó sus bóxers con las dos manos, alzó primero su pierna izquierda para después empujar su ropa interior con la derecha y prendió la canilla caliente de la ducha. Volteó desnudo hacia un espejo en frente de la tina. Era pequeño y manchado, pero lograba captar completamente su rostro. Quiso sonreír a su reflejo pero supo que demandaría un esfuerzo al que no daría paso, no por el momento.

_"¿Sonreír? ¿Ahora? No. Estoy aquí solo. ¿A quién debo convencer? ¿Qué debo aparentar? Feliz no estoy. Feliz no soy"._

Inclinó la cabeza aun oyendo caer fuertemente el agua de la ducha. Fuerte, demasiado. Retumbando en sus oídos. ¿Acaso es tal la fuerza del agua? ¿O es sólo que su cabeza estaba tratando de darle mayor importancia a cosas más simples que todo aquel embrollo agridulce que constantemente lo atormentaba?

Puso su mano en contacto con el agua. Helada.

_"¡Estupendo!"._

Revoleó su cabeza.

El calefón descompuesto. Un gasto más. Una persona más con quien tratar.

No le temía al frío aunque consideró que una ducha caliente sería mejor en estos momentos. Sin dudas ni titubeos, arremetió. Puso su cuerpo bajo aquellas gotas que cortaron su piel. Pequeños puñales congelados lograron paralizarlo. Pero aun así, él sabía que mientras más rápido enjabonara y lavara su cuerpo, más rápido iría corriendo hasta la toalla.

El sonido del agua cesó y Castiel salió de la tina con pequeños aires de triunfo. Abrazó la toalla colgada de un pequeño gancho detrás de la puerta. Tiritó hasta quedar completamente seco y fue hasta su habitación envuelto en ella.

Abrió su pequeño armario para buscar su bata. Aquella bata color turquesa vibrante, con largas cerdas de suaves pelos, era su favorita. Fresca en días de verano y térmica en bajas temperaturas. Se acurrucó en ella, sintiendo su aroma y suavidad y quedó un momento allí, frente al armario con los ojos cerrados y suspirando más livianamente desde que se levantó. Se reincorporó en la habitación y ató la bata a la altura de su cintura.

Los días de Castiel no variaban mucho. Casi siempre debía pasar por la misma rutina. Un desayuno de vez en cuando, cuando despertaba temprano, o un poco de limpieza de su departamento, que usualmente se encontraba patas para arriba, pues cada día lo ensuciaba un poco más, hasta dejarlo lo suficientemente desastroso para acomodar los trastos, limpiar el piso o en esta ocasión, juntar la ropa para mandarla a lavar.

El edificio, de ocho pisos, donde se encontraba su departamento parecía encajar perfectamente con su estilo de vida. Era sombrío y silencioso. No muy limpio y lo suficientemente tranquilo para que ningún inquilino se queje de ruidos molestos.

El exterior era otra cosa. Podía escucharse a las pandillas emborracharse todas las noches en la esquina, o en ocasiones, ver desfilar kilómetros de vehículos ruidosos con enceguecedoras luces. Pero después de un tiempo viviendo allí, sólo bastaba que Castiel encienda un pequeño televisor en el comedor para hacer caso omiso cuando el escándalo de afuera visitara su morada.

Pero esa madrugada el silencio abrazó al barrio. Podía estar seguro de ir a echar un vistazo y tener un panorama atípico. Sin ruidos ni demasiadas luces en la calle. Todo estaba calmo. Era demasiado temprano, aun así, el clima parecía advertirle a cada ciudadano que no era un buen día para salir de sus hogares. De acuerdo, hubo un poco de tranquilidad en el interior de Castiel. Al menos no vería por la ventana a tanta gente feliz desfilar frente a sus ojos.

Se preparó una taza de té y la llevó lentamente a la mesa que se encontraba en el comedor, sin manteles y algo descuidada, con una pata próxima a romperse. Caminó lentamente para no derramar ni una gota, pues había llenado la taza hasta el borde.

Luego retiró una caja de zapatos que se encontraba acomodada al lado del mueble que sostenía el televisor. La desempolvó y volvió a la mesa con ella. Desató el listón que la amarraba y vació su interior en la mesa poniéndola boca abajo, dejando caer decenas de papeles. Sacó sus lentes de finos marcos negros de su estuche y se dispuso a acomodar el desastre que acababa de ocasionar.

Buscó el último resumen de su cuenta bancaria. Necesitaba ver de cuánto dinero disponía y hacer planes para subsistir con él.

Desde la tragedia que azotó su vida, ha estado viviendo de sus ahorros. Había perdido su trabajo hace mucho tiempo. Pero siempre fue emprendedor. Ganaba buen dinero y nunca vivió rodeado de lujos, no los necesitaba, su vida no era perfecta pero tranquila. Él proyectaba a futuro, lo que hizo que tuviera la constancia del ahorro. Lo que le ha valido los pagos del alquiler de aquel sucucho donde ha vivido todo este tiempo y el cubrimiento de las necesidades básicas para poder sobrevivir.

La depresión logró que su estilo de vida no lo preocupara a grandes rasgos. La herida que tenía en su interior era fuerte y asquerosamente destructiva que los desgarraba día y noche, hora a hora, minuto a minuto.

Había momentos, escasos momentos, en donde el padecimiento cesaba, sólo para hacerlo recuperar el ánimo por pocos minutos y atacarlo nuevamente, deseoso de que no muriera en el intento y hacerlo saborear la amarga situación una y otra vez, consciente, vívido del momento que atravesaba. Era un sentimiento bien conocido por Castiel. Sólo... lo toleraba.

¡Lo encontró! Una especie de sentencia. El dinero se estaba acabando. Sabía que éste día llegaría en algún momento. Ha vivido casi tres años sin trabajar, sólo extrayendo dinero del banco cuando lo necesitaba, sabía que poco a poco su cuenta bancaria se reduciría, pero ¡vamos! Ésto era ridículo. Creía tener un poco más de tiempo.

Alguna vez lo pensó. Imaginó la situación y armó una especie de plan descarado, al parecer fácil y torpe. Casi sintiéndose despreocupado de tener que usarlo alguna vez. No imaginó que él mismo dejaría pasar tanto tiempo sin conseguir un nuevo empleo, pero los días oscuros llegaron para quedarse, tirarlo en la cama y hacerle perder la noción del tiempo.

No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. El té se enfrió y no lo volvió a tocar. Su pierna derecha comenzó a temblar suavemente, una especie de _'tic'_ que siempre tuvo en situaciones donde se sentía acorralado. Había perdido tanto tiempo valioso que se sintió descaradamente inútil, más que nunca. Debía cuidarse a él, y sólo a él, y pudo sentir el fracaso al no lograrlo. Dentro de su estupor, siempre se relajó al saber que aún quedaba algo de dinero para vivir. Pero eso se acabó. En ese momento no supo cómo resolverlo, tuvo que tranquilizar su cabeza obligadamente. Ya era hora de dejar de ser tan negligente consigo mismo.

Se levantó furioso, con la derrota cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Luchó contra el impulso de derribar la mesa y azotar unos cuantos adornos, sabía que no debía hacerlo, no lo ayudaría, sólo crearía más caos. Apretó sus puños, fuertemente hasta sentir dolor. Sus dientes crujieron de la presión que imprimió en su boca.

Notó sus ganas de llorar mientras sentía que su mandíbula se trababa. Debía dejar de ejercer fuerza sobre su cuerpo. Abrió por fin sus manos antes de derramar las primeras lágrimas.

El silencio invadió el lugar. Logró escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Hondos, fuertes y ruidosos.

¿Acaso ha encontrado paz?

¡No! Los nervios no se irían tan fácil. No podía escapar a la situación cómodamente.

_"No llores, no llores”._

Sus manos llegaron hasta el cinturón de la bata. Comenzó a estirar sus puntas hacia los lados contrarios, apretando fuertemente su cintura. Centímetro a centímetro, cada vez con más fuerza. Consiguió erguir completamente cada brazo, con las puntas del cinturón en cada mano logrando una pose de crucifixión, con sus piernas juntas y su mentón en lo alto.

Comenzó a asfixiarse. 

_"¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! ¿También fracasarás en esto?"._

Luego de un minuto oprimiendo su torso, su cuerpo al fin sucumbió. El ahogamiento lo hizo tambalear y flexionar sus piernas. Sus rodillas golpearon el suelo tan bruscamente que casi rompe sus rótulas, pero el intenso dolor en sus huesos hizo soltar el cinturón para así liberarlo de un inminente desmayo por asfixia.

Con sus rodillas lastimadas y pegadas al suelo, apoyó sus palmas en el piso mientras por inercia comenzó a tragar todo el aire que se había quitado segundos atrás. Su piel permanecía aún de un cálido azul hasta desparramarse por completo y girar su cuerpo hacia arriba.

Su pecho se infló considerablemente mientras respiraba, con su boca completamente abierta. Sus ojos se clavaron en el techo, sorprendidos. Buscando respuesta a lo que había sucedido. Se arrepintió por completo. El agobio aún estaba presionándolo, pero supo que no debía ser así. No era la forma. Algún día pasaría, pero sin tanto esfuerzo. No quería esforzarse en morir, ni siquiera quería pensar en derramar sudor en ello. ¿Irse de éste mundo también le costaría tanto? Estaba cansado, sólo pedía que cuando llegue su hora, no implique tanto trabajo.

El cielo se iluminó, sólo un poco. Dando lugar a los cantos de unas cuantas aves a pesar del frío. Castiel se despegó del suelo y se quitó la bata, volviéndola a guardar donde había estado antes. Se encontró vulnerable y desnudo, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Su típico tono de piel volvió a abrazarlo. Un color perfecto. Piel blanquecina como la de un ángel, un poco más cálida en la pelvis y los muslos. Un rosa cálido y puro volvió a tonalizar sus mejillas y en sus labios desaparecieron algunas grietas que lo hacían parecer un cadáver.

Cogió un par de pantalones deportivos ajustados y una camiseta de mangas largas para vestirse y aprovechó la ocasión para desarrugar con las manos un par de camisas que se encontraban colgadas en el armario. Cerró sus puertas y se dirigió a aquel rincón donde yacía la gran bolsa con las prendas para lavar. La juntó de un sólo manotazo y la llevó al baño.

Desparramó la ropa sucia en el suelo y se dispuso a llenar de agua un enorme balde que utilizaba para lavar los pisos. Agregó un poco del jabón líquido que utilizaba para higienizar sus manos y comenzó a agitar el agua para crear una mezcla homogénea.

Una a una, fue colocando cada prenda dentro del balde y comenzó a enjuagarlas, frotándolas fuertemente mientras generaba más y más espuma, para luego exprimirlas y dejarlas casi secas. Es la primera vez que lo hacía, nunca había tenido la necesidad de enjuagar la ropa en casa, pero esta vez la situación lo ameritaba. Se juró a él mismo que encontraría la forma de acortar gastos. Si fuese necesario comería una vez al día. Por lo menos hasta encontrar una solución a su inminente declive económico.

No le fue tan mal. Había ahorrado algo de dinero lavando sus propias prendas. Sus manos permanecieron frías debido a la temperatura del agua, pero, ¿qué más daba? Prescindir de la lavandería era un punto a su favor, y sabía que de ahora en adelante podría realizar dicha tarea él mismo, ya lo intentó y pudo con ello. Tal vez sus atuendos ahora no olerían a las frescas y deliciosas fragancias de antes, ni tampoco estarían tan suaves, pero, ¡vamos! Si llevaba una vida de mierda, ¿acaso debía preocuparse de que sus trapos no estén tan impecables?

El rostro de Castiel por fin había dejado de arrugarse. Las líneas de su frente se fueron difuminando poco a poco hasta lograr facciones más iluminadas. Lo invadió una extraña sensación que no podría describirla. Una mezcla de incertidumbre e inquietud. Su cuerpo se encontraba tenso pero no lo suficiente como para irritarse. Fue una mañana demasiada agitada como para querer encontrar más conflictos.

A pesar de su inseguridad, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que lo esperaba. Había momentos en los que le hubiera gustado tener una bola de cristal para enterarse por fin cuándo y cómo terminarían sus días. Sin miedo, prometiendo no tener resentimientos sobre su muerte. Pero él sabía que era algo imposible. Debía seguir viviendo de la misma manera. Intentando no volver ceder a determinados actos. _"No así"",_ se repetía. _"No de esa manera"._

Una campera de jean oscuro reposaba por el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba en la punta de la mesa. Castiel la tomó y se abrigó, pues ya había notado que afuera seguiría el frío por mucho más tiempo. Su hombro volvió a crujir cuando lo levantó para entrar en el abrigo pero no quiso darle demasiada importancia. Las aves cesaron su canto y un ruidoso viento golpeó las ramas de los árboles, golpeando a su vez la ventana de la habitación.

Su billetera se encontraba delgada y desgastada, sin mucho efectivo dentro. Debió buscar un poco más de dinero que se encontraba escondido en una lata de aluminio brillante. No sabía cuánto encontraría pero hundió su mano en ella y agarró un puñado de billetes junto a unas pocas monedas. Luego salió de su departamento.

_-FUERA DE SERVICIO-_

El ascensor del edificio había estado descompuesto por varios días ya. Pero bajar por aquellas rotas y olorosas escaleras ya no era un problema. Nada frente a los días de Castiel.

Al salir a la calle se arrepintió de no haberse puesto medias o al menos envolver una bufanda en su cuello. No había posibilidad de ver ningún rayo de sol. El panorama era de un gris intenso y nebuloso. Con pequeños remolinos de viento en cada esquina y aceras resbalosas debido a una llovizna suave que había comenzado a caer.

Castiel puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a caminar, casi sin rumbo, como queriendo encontrar respuesta a su lugar de destino mientras deambulaba. Pudo ver a unos cuantos vagabundos aún dormir en las calles y demasiados perros ladrando hacia la nada en los callejones.

Aquel barrio de la ciudad del oeste parecía desgastarse día a día. Sin recuperación alguna. Descuidado y en sumo abandono. Pero era uno de los lugares más económicos para vivir. Una de las mejores opciones desde que Castiel cayó en la depresión.

Poco a poco se fue alejando de aquel sitio para llegar a un lugar menos tétrico, con árboles que aun poseían hojas en sus ramas. Una hermosa plazoleta decoraba aquella ciudadela a la que había llegado luego de caminar por varios minutos y un imponente museo de artes se encontraba listo para abrir sus puertas.

Recorrió unos metros más aquellas veredas que eran demasiadas angostas como para pasear acompañado. De repente detuvo su andar y se percató de que aquel lugar le era familiar, demasiado. Ya había estado ahí, volver después de tanto tiempo lo hizo recordar.

En su departamento, en aquel colchón desgastado, había perdido parte de las memorias y recuerdos que alguna vez lo hicieron feliz. No tenía tiempo de recordar épocas mejores. Estuvo sumergido en la tristeza demasiado tiempo y eso convirtió toda la situación en un grotesco círculo vicioso. Quitándole las ganas, el deseo y el anhelo de volver el tiempo atrás, ni siquiera recordando. No quería apretar el botón de reversa. ¿Para qué?

Comenzó a correr esquivando a un par de individuos que miraban el suelo al andar. Por fin había recordado por completo donde se encontraba. Dobló dos esquinas más para alcanzar su objetivo.

Finalmente llegó.

"Aquí está". Susurró despegando los brazos de su cuerpo. "¡Oh, por Dios! Sigue aquí".

**-TURNER CAFÉ-**

Castiel observó en letrero que decoraba la entrada del negocio. Raspado y desgastado tanto por la lluvia como por el sol. Un sentimiento muy cercano a la emoción se apoderó de él. Esa cafetería formaba parte de su vida y es la primera vez que volvía a verla en años. En algún momento de su existencia ese lugar se había convertido en una especie de santuario, más aún, un segundo hogar.

Recordó vagamente sus años dorados, cuando cada mañana pasaba por allí a desayunar antes de entrar a trabajar. Sí, sin querer, había presionado el botón de reversa, sólo por escasos segundos.

De repente sopló el viento más frío y fuerte desde que llegó y se apresuró a entrar. Una campanilla con un sonido oxidado aunque inolvidable sonó, vibrante. La mitad de los clientes allí dentro se tomó unos segundos para observar a quien entraba. Casi sin importancia, con pereza, sólo por curiosidad.

Castiel cerró con suavidad la puerta intentando detener aquel delatador sonido. Había entrado bruscamente, casi inapropiado. Se sintió un poco avergonzado al notar las miradas clavadas en él. Tragó saliva e hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca, como sonriendo sólo un poco, mientras su brazo se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando quiso alzarlo para saludar, sin saber quiénes demonios eran todos aquellos que se encontraban desayunando ahí. Queriendo reponer su descortés entrada.

El lugar no era muy grande. Poseía un largo pasillo que terminaba en una barra donde se formulaban los pedidos, se notaba la antigüedad de la misma, aunque de buena manera. El piso era revestido con viejos mosaicos colores bordó y mostaza gastados, los cuales a pesar de estar limpios aún parecían sucios debido al desgaste.

Castiel pudo abrir un poco más sus ojos para percibir donde se encontraba. Las luces del café eran pobres y casi sin brillo, aun así ese espacio poseía diez veces más luz que su departamento. Pestañeó rápidamente unos instantes para volver a dejar sus ojos grandes como su puño en tan sólo unos segundos.

Al final del pasillo pudo observar a dos hombres de traje, uno de color negro oscuro y otro de color gris. Uno de ellos era alto e imponente, mientras que el otro se veía más pequeño aunque robusto. Llevaban sombrero y una especie de maletín de oficina. Castiel suspiró y miró al suelo unos momentos intentando no penetrar suficiente en el asunto del fondo. Pero no pudo resistir. Logró realizar unos cuantos pasos hasta que uno de los hombres de traje volteó advirtiendo su presencia. Aquel individuo arrugó la cara consiguiendo una expresión pérfida. Codeó a su compañero y ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

Su andar era casi pegado al brazo de su compañero, aunque rompieron su formación al pasar por al lado de Castiel, a quien dejaron en el medio. Golpeando una vez más su hombro. Haciéndolo crujir nuevamente.

Levantó su mirada y vio a otro hombre al final de la cafetería. Con mirada cansada y una expresión adolorida, arrugando la frente y mostrando sus dientes. Castiel leyó sus labios y pudo notar la cantidad de groserías que salieron de su boca.

Aquel sujeto se tambaleó, soltando el bastón que utilizaba para mantenerse en pie. Una pequeña mesa allí instalada hizo que no se desparrame en el suelo. Se sentó y llevó su mano a su frente, frotándola un momento. Su piel morena hacía notar aún más el sudor, tornando su cuerpo brillante. Una persona amedrentada, pensó Castiel mientras ya se encontraba frente a él alzando y entregándole la especie de báculo al anciano.

"¡Pero mira nada más a quien ha traído el frío!". Levantó la vista cambiando de expresión. Ahora había adoptado una imagen de superación. "Nada más ni nada menos que a Castiel".

"Rufus, viejo amigo". Sonrió mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Bien, muchacho, bien". Pasó su brazo por la espalda de Castiel. "Bueno, no eres ciego para ver que he envejecido, ¿verdad?"

"Me temo que aún tengo buena vista, viejo".

"¡Uhm! Ustedes los jovencitos, siempre intentando dejarnos en ridículo, ¿eh?". Puso al fin derechas sus piernas.

Castiel mostró sus dientes al sonreír mientras tiraba una tímida mirada al piso.

"Pero, ¡Ah!". Dijo Rufus manteniendo su dedo índice en lo alto. "Aún recuerdo tu especial de los lunes". Lo empujaba al advertir el desánimo de su amigo a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro.

El anciano, alto y casi calvo llevaba un delantal impecable, con aroma a suavizante aunque seguía sudando. Retiró la silla de una pequeña mesa en el rincón del fondo, donde la vista daba al vidrio empobrecido de la entrada, amarillento aunque irrompible.

"Acomódate, hijo". Le ofreció el lugar casi recreando un protocolo. Luego se rascó el occipital.

Rufus observó a Castiel, analizándolo un momento.

"Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para incomodarte con preguntas sobre tu desaparición, aunque hayan pasado años de lo sucedido. Descuida, no lo haré". Puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Pero... lo lamento tanto, hijo".

"¡Oye! Te dejé un mensaje de texto". Refutó Castiel con tono humorístico.

"¡Si, claro! _'Estaré bien'_ ". Giró para enfrentarlo. "Muy reconfortante, amiguito. Muy reconfortante". Movió la cabeza en negativas. "Entendí muy bien el mensaje. No querías ser molestado".

"Yo creo que…". Castiel tosió. "...podríamos hablar de cosas más interesantes, ¿no crees? Has cambiado el menú". Lo apuntó con gesto de aprobación.

"He intentado modernizarme, ¿sabes? Los tiempos han cambiado, las cosas han cambiado".

"¿Oh, sí?".

Rufus se acercó casi queriendo susurrarle algo en su oído.

"El menú se encuentra en la página de _'Facebook'_ de la cafetería".

Castiel pudo sentir su aroma a alcohol, que tapaba completamente la fragancia del suavizante.

"¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que ese día llegaría. Recuerdo que apenas pude enseñarte a enviar un mensaje de texto cuando te conocí". Mostró sus dientes.

Rufus alzó la mano en dirección a la barra y luego señaló un ítem del menú que se encontraba escrito en un colorido cartel clavado a la pared, en señal de orden para servir.

"¡Oh, diablos! Lo recuerdo. Has sido un buen maestro en ello. He conocido a pocos con la misma paciencia que tú".

"Bueno, siempre me entretuve saboreando tus deliciosos platillos en el proceso".

Castiel comenzó a darse cuenta que estaba sonriendo más de lo habitual en mucho tiempo. Era increíble que una sensación tan cotidiana del ser humano haya podido ser olvidada, pero así lo sintió en aquel entonces. Ahora, su corazón comenzó a darle unas pequeñas señales de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, era algo bueno. Después de todo, él era un chico normal.

Poseía ojos azules y grandes aunque sin brillo, con hermosas y largas pestañas. Ahora, quien lo observara podría jurar no haber visto el mismo color de ojos en ninguna otra persona. Azul profundo. Aunque careciendo de destello alguno.

Normalmente, ya no salía de su departamento y las pocas veces que lo hacía no levantaba mucho su cabeza, donde sea que fuera. Había que ser afortunado para contemplar su rostro. Era un muchacho guapo de dientes blancos, pero la atracción más peculiar que poseía era su personalidad. Pues dentro de su timidez podías encontrar valentía, entereza y agallas. Era como un ángel, con un caparazón frágil pero con un propósito firme, fuerte por dentro y con convicciones realmente muy sólidas. Claro, antes de caer en las profundidades del pozo depresivo.

"Esto está espectacular". Dijo Castiel con la boca llena. "Casi tan perfecto como tus platillos. ¡Dios!, cuánto he extrañado este sabor".

"Lamento no haber cocinado para ti hoy, muchacho". Dijo de brazos cruzados. "Supongo que el cansancio se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos".

"Pues déjame decirte que has enseñado bien a tus alumnos".

"Es un buen grupo. Me alegra haberlos contratado". Secó el sudor de su sien. "Ahora puedo descansar un poco luego de tantos años frente al fuego".

Castiel notó el estado de su viejo amigo. Le costaba hablar y se aferraba fuertemente a su bastón para no desequilibrarse.

Parecía imposible, pero el cielo se oscureció aún más hasta dejar caer unos finos y débiles copos de nieve. Pero aquel lugar era cálido, Rufus lo era. La mente de Castiel comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber salido más a menudo de su refugio. Tanto tiempo aislado del exterior llevó a convencerlo de lo seguro que estaba en su cama, comiendo comida fría y viendo cualquier porquería que el televisor transmitía.

Había creado una patética zona de confort y cada vez estaba más hundido en ella. Pero es que aquella especie de protección que él sentía estando excluido era impagable, cueste lo que cueste sabía que allí, solo, no lastimaría ni saldría lastimado… nuevamente.

"Tranquilo, soldado. Celeste te traerá otro plato". Palmeó su espalda.

"¿Celeste? ¿Quién es Celeste?". Preguntó.

"¡Oh!". Exclamó. "Fue ella quien me ayudó con la tecnología una vez que tú ya no estabas. Es fabulosa. Y debo decirte que es _'todo terreno'_ ". Sonrió con orgullo. "Es camarera, atiende la barra, limpia los baños y, ¿sabes qué? Es una _'nerd'_ en tecnología".

Los tiempos habían cambiado desde que Castiel había dejado de asistir a _'Turner Café'_. En un principio, Rufus sólo contaba con la ayuda de su Esposa, Harriet. Juntos llevaban el emprendimiento a buen ritmo.

Se servía primordialmente café, no era mucha ciencia para una pareja que recién habían comenzado en el rubro. Pero los años y la competencia hicieron que ambos consideren la posibilidad de expandir su negocio, convirtiéndolo en un espacio familiar donde no sólo podrías pasar a desayunar, sino también a probar las diferentes recetas del matrimonio.

Eran veteranos en aquel barrio y uno de los primeros comercios en abrir allí.

"¡Allí viene! Descuida, te trataré bien".

Rufus volteó, cambiando de mano su bastón para conseguir una mejor estabilidad. Con mucha dificultad comenzó a caminar en dirección a la última puerta que se encontraba al fondo. Tenía un aspecto inseguro más allá que la presencia de Castiel le generó una vibra liberadora, la misma vibra que Castiel había recibido al reencontrarse con su amigo.

Un sentimiento mutuo, como si los problemas de ambos huyeran a dar un paseo para después regresar. Unos minutos de liberación y menos pesadez que ambos sabían que terminarían, pero esa mañana ambos encontraron su destino un poco menos pesado. Recogerían lo que podrían. Sea escaso o no lo sea.

Por el angosto pasillo que parecía ser una pasarela se acercó una muchacha. Cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos menos profundos que Castiel. Debajo de su delantal transparente podía observarse una camisa abierta que dejaba a la vista la remera que traía debajo de ella, con un enorme emoticón impreso.

"Aquí está tu plato". Se lo dejó amablemente en la mesa.

"Celeste, ¿verdad?".

"Oh, sí". Abrió sus ojos. "Ese nombre quedó en el pasado, pero soy yo".

"Bien, bien, comprendo. Yo soy Castiel". Miró a su alrededor. "Suelo tener mejores modales en la mesa".

"Descuida. Come tranquilo". Lo animó. "Unas cuantas migajas en el suelo es el menor de los problemas aquí". Gesticuló nerviosa. "¡Oh! ¡No-Puede-Ser!".

Castiel se puso derecho, con suma confusión en el rostro.

"Nunca había visto ese color de ojos en alguien más, pero…". Hizo pose de modelo. "…debes lucirlos, amigo".

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Castiel no recibía algún halago de ese tipo? Él sabía que era algo lógico y el único culpable de que no anden por la vida adulándolo, pues tenía lo necesario para ser poseedor de cualquier tipo de cumplido, pero había perdido la confianza.

Se había debilitado con el pasar del tiempo, pero era un hombre por demás inteligente a pesar de haberse convertido en una especie de ermitaño. Era listo y sabía que no podía culpar a nadie por llevar la vida que lleva.

Dentro de todo su pesimismo, el conocimiento de que él y sólo él era responsable de su suerte, era lo que por momentos levanta su ánimo, pues no es que sea el ser más exitoso del planeta y que nadie reconociera sus méritos, era sólo que no sentía ánimos de superar su mala racha por el momento. No podía.

"¡Celeste, niña!". Gritó Rufus con la mitad del rostro en la oscuridad detrás de la puerta. Su voz estaba desmejorada, casi inentendible. "Lo lamento. ¿Podrías encargarte de la caja registradora sólo por hoy?".

Celeste volteó al grito. Abrió los ojos aún más y mostró una sonrisa a su jefe.

“Desde luego”. Le devolvió ella un chillido. "A veces es tan tierno a pesar de ser tan gruñón". Sé encogió de hombros. "Volveré cuando termines tu platillo".

"¡Descuida! No tienes que preocuparte de eso ahora". Dejó los cubiertos a los lados del plato. "Conozco dónde queda la cocina, he sido invitado de honor por mucho tiempo aquí". Le dijo mientras sorbía su bebida.

Celeste reaccionó con ánimos y desató su delantal. Lo dobló y lo dejó reposando en el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa de Castiel. Echó un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar si los demás clientes necesitaban de sus servicios antes de pedirle permiso para sentarse con él.

"¿Puedo?". Le sonrió ansiosa.

Castiel, con la boca aún llena estiró su brazo hacia la silla frente a él, aprobando la petición.

"Disculpa la curiosidad, pero, ¿qué te ha sucedido?".

"¿Disculpa?". Se asombró Castiel.

"Pues, sé quién eres". Se sonrojó. "¡Es decir! He oído hablar mucho de ti pero nunca te había visto por aquí desde que me emplearon".

"Rufus…".

"Pues, sí, ¡Oye! Te ha descrito como el hijo que nunca tuvo".

[BOTÓN DE REVERSA]

[BOTÓN DE REVERSA]

[BOTÓN DE REVERSA]

Castiel sintió una punzada en su cabeza.

"Es cierto, lo siento como un padre también".

"Es extraño al menos, ¿No crees?". Preguntó.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Supongo que algo realmente malo ha sucedido en todo este tiempo para un hijo se _'aleje'_ de su padre". Relamió sus labios. "Y debo decirte que no pareces de aquellas personas que lo hacen sin tener motivo. Por eso es que pregunto, ¿qué te ha sucedido?". Puso su mano abierta sobre su pecho. "Disculpa la intromisión".

Castiel apretó sus dientes. No sabía si debía despejar toda su mierda, pero de alguna forma sintió la necesidad de sacar algo de eso de su interior, aunque sea sólo un poco. Así que fue precavido.

"Uhm, descuida". Se limpió la boca. "Pues... la vida. Me ha sucedido la vida".

Celeste lo miró con confusión y perplejidad.

"¡Es decir...!". Se incomodó demasiado. "¡El trabajo! He estado trabajando mucho".

Castiel volteó la mirada hacia el techo queriendo escapar de la situación, entrelazando sus dedos debajo de la mesa. Al pasar unos segundos de silencio, miró a Celeste y entrecerró sus ojos.

"¿Cuán creíble resultó mi respuesta?".

"Pues, la has cagado cuando hablaste de trabajo. Pero déjame decirte algo… Creo en ti al decirme que la vida te ha sucedido".

"¿Lo crees?".

"Así es. Es lo más maravilloso y pesado que puede ocurrirte a la vez. Transitarla". Intentó ponerse más seria aún. "Yo creo que el balance entre lo bueno y lo malo es lo necesario para no sucumbir, ¿sabes? Porque jamás escaparemos de ese lado oscuro que tiene ésta vida, pero equilíbralo, no todo es tan malo como parece".

Castiel la escuchó atentamente y se sintió avergonzado por dentro. Recordó algo de su vida antes del desastre y sintió esos momentos muy lejanos. Temió que al despertar una mañana, la poca esencia que quedaba del verdadero Castiel, desaparezca por completo.

Pero por ahora había una necia seguridad en él que le decía que no saldría de su estupor, no a corto plazo al menos.

Existían momentos de relajación como el que vivió con Rufus minutos antes, pero acabarían. Él sabía que acabarían. El proceso de no dejarse morir en su cama parecía ser tan fácil y a su vez difícil, pero necesario. Aún no había balanceado lo bueno y lo malo de la situación, no al menos como Celeste proponía. No sentía que volvería a sonreír como antes, no sentía que una sonrisa pudiera durarle un día entero. Su panorama era oscuro desde hace mucho tiempo y se sentía devastado al pensar que sólo ha estado viviendo por inercia.

"A veces es sólo el hombre contra el mundo, ¿no crees?". Indagó Castiel.

"¿No te parece suficiente? ¿Sabes lo gigante que es este mundo?". Siguió. "Si hemos llegado hasta aquí enfrentando a un titán de tal dimensiones, ¿qué te haría bajar los brazos ahora?".

"La lucha es constante. El hombre es humano, se cansa y siente miedo". Arrugó su frente. "No es una máquina con instrucciones a seguir".

"Oye, adoro las máquinas, pero ¿qué mejor que nosotros no tengamos instrucciones programadas en nuestros cerebros? Seguimos las nuestras".

"O las instrucciones de la sociedad".

Celeste suspiró y se alejó unos centímetros de la mesa sin sacar la vista de los ojos de Castiel. Intentó relajarse, agachó su cabeza y luego la subió con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo apuntó, moviendo su dedo índice de arriba abajo.

"¡Oye! Tú… tú no lo estás balanceando. Tienes una negativa a cada idea positiva que intento explayar". Bajó su dedo.

Castiel se ruborizó, logrando una tonada rosa intensa en su rostro.

"Lo lamento, oye, tienes razón". Puso sus manos sobre la mesa. "Debo confesar que no es un buen momento para mí". Inhaló y exhaló hondo. "Debo disculparme. No tienes por qué escuchar mis lamentos".

"¿Bromeas? Al menos puedo contestarte. He trabajado aquí por más de un año y he escuchado los lamentos de cada cliente, cada mañana y sólo puedo decirles: _'Desea algo más?'_ ". Puso sus ojos en blanco. "Al menos he soltado un poco de mi filosofía contigo".

"Comprendo tu punto de vista y comparto tus pensamientos aunque no pueda aplicarlos a mi vida". Reflexionó.

Castiel volvió a poner sus manos debajo de la mesa y suspiró. No era momento de revolverlo. No era el ámbito, pero se encontraba tan agradecido de que aquella camarera esté tirando tintes de ondas positivas a su día, que comenzó a relajar sus hombros que se encontraban por demás tensos, uno de ellos aún adolorido por los golpes y crujidos.

Retiró su postura de soldado en las filas del ejército y relajó el vientre. Celeste aún permanecía con el rostro intrigado, aunque reconfortante, como queriendo saber más de la historia de Castiel. Ella estaba más relajada que él. Una completa desconocida estaba interesada en sus problemas, y lejos de sentirla entrometida la sintió genuina. Pero no iba a aburrirla, así que resumió todo en pequeños gestos.

"Mira ésto". Le dijo, poniendo su palma derecha en su propio pecho. "Está roto".

Celeste tragó saliva con dificultad.

"Tu corazón".

"Mi espíritu". Se cristalizaron sus ojos aún sin conseguir brillo. "El corazón sigue allí, bombeando, es lo único que me mantiene vivo".

"De acuerdo". Arrastró la última sílaba y aclaró su garganta. "Sigues respirando, ¿no es así?".

"Lo sigo haciendo".

"Seré ruda contigo, amigo. Que este aspecto de _'freaky'_ no te engañe".

Castiel sonrió bajando la mirada.

"No eres el primero en ésta vida. De seguro ni siquiera eres el primero en esta ciudad en tener problemas, ¿de acuerdo? Debes saber que no estás solo". Sonó convencida. "Pero reconozco que no todos tenemos la misma armadura".

Sus lecciones de vida no eran diferentes a cualquiera que un amigo intentaría aplicar. Pero era el hecho de que Celeste no tenía necesidad de estar allí consolando e intentando volver fuerte a un hombre que no conocía. A un hombre que ni siquiera intentaba salir adelante por sus propios medios, lo que hizo que Castiel comenzara a ver el panorama de otra manera, no muy diferente, aunque de otra manera.

Celeste debía cargar con sus propios problemas, actuales y pasados, pero no le importaba perder unos minutos ayudando a alguien que perdió el brillo en sus ojos. Ella aún estaba intentando encontrar su lugar en el mundo, pero suspiraba aires de superación y optimismo, gracias a la ayuda de unos viejos amigos. Ahora ella quería hacer lo mismo por el muchacho de ojos azul profundo.

"¿Me estás llamando debilucho?". Sonrió él. "¿Mi armadura es deficiente?".

Celeste lo miró, analizándolo mientras llevó su mano a su barbilla.

"Sólo púlela, amigo. Es grande y fuerte. Parece venir de los cielos, pero necesita brillo. Hazle un poco de justicia al menos".

"¿Sabes cómo lograrlo?". La desafió.

"De hecho, puedo ofrecerte la herramienta necesaria para comenzar".

"¡Oh! Deber ser costosa".

"Júzgalo tú. Mira". señaló la puerta de entrada a la cafetería. "Allí está".

Castiel levantó la vista por encima del hombro de Celeste. Intentado adivinar a qué rayos se refería.

"Bien, dime. ¿Qué tienes en mente?". Aceptó la propuesta. "¿Qué hay allí?".

"La vida".

"¡Oh, demonios! Estaba en lo cierto". Bajó los hombros. "Es más costoso de lo que pensaba".

"Lo es. Pero invaluable cuando le tomas el ritmo". Aseguró con aires de victoria. "Deberías al menos presenciar la _'subasta'_. ¡Apuesta! ¡Apuesta cada vez más cuando algo te atraiga! Cuando creas que algo puede darte felicidad". Guiñó un ojo.

"Esa parte suena tentadora, aunque comprometida". Se animó. "Necesito el boleto de entrada. Por el momento sólo tengo para pagar esta deliciosa comida. Ya sabes, problemas de dinero".

"Comprendo. Pero no creo que eso sea el único problema aquí".

"No, ¿verdad? ¿En qué te basas?".

"¡Mírate Castiel! Eres muy bonito para andar tan desalineado!. Declaró. "Tienes unos ojos hermosos y aun así no es suficiente".

Celeste comenzó a darse cuenta que debía esforzarse un poco más con él y arremetió. Fue aún más sincera. Hizo notar que proyectaba suma expresión nociva. Su entrecejo escalaba a lo alto de su frente mientras que las puntas exteriores de sus cejas parecían estar cada vez más abajo. Innegablemente pudo notar el azul profundo de sus ojos, azul intenso casi de otro mundo, pero sólo era un color sólido. Había perdido el destello característico que todo ser humano lleva en su mirada y recordó aquella frase que dice _“Los ojos son la ventana al alma”_.

Sintió una opresión pequeña aunque lacerante en su pecho. Tomó las palabras de Castiel más literalmente. Su espíritu de verdad parecía estar hecho trizas, pero esos restos aún estaban allí, esperando ser recogidos y armados.

"¿Tienes dónde quedarte?".

"Sí, así es. Al menos por un tiempo más, según mis cálculos". Se lo vio sonrojar un poco.

"Nada estable, ¿eh?". Acomodó su flequillo. "Tranquilo, se cómo se siente. Supongo que ese es un temor que anda de visita por aquí también".

"¡Vamos, chica ruda! Cuéntame a qué te refieres".

"Bueno". Suspiró. "Espero equivocarme. Pero no creo que le quede mucha vida a éste lugar".

"¿De qué hablas? Pensé que Rufus estaba haciendo un buen trabajo". Comenzó a preocuparse.

"Es un gran hombre, eso lo sabemos". Se estremeció. "Ha resistido mucho la competencia y la edad. Y espero que pueda resolver todos sus problemas. Pero la situación no es la mejor. Ha caído muchas veces levantándose casi de inmediato, aunque cada vez con menos fuerza".

"¿Acaso ha enfermado?".

"Eso temo. Es por eso que desde un principio no he cuestionado que la vida haya sido lo que te ha golpeado a ti. Esto es la vida. Trae distintas clases de enfermedades. Algunas vienen con vigor desde el principio, sin darnos oportunidad de asimilarlas. Otras, sin embargo, pasan a visitarnos para probar nuestra fuerza e inevitablemente cuando sucumbimos a ellas, le otorgamos un poder imparable". Acarició su cuello intentando no darle contracturas. "Es lo que pasó aquí".

Castiel sintió subir un helado aire por su espina. Sabía exactamente de lo que Celeste hablaba y prestó especial atención a sus palabras; pero, ¿qué había sucedido? Se sintió culpable. Supuso que fue negligente con una de las pocas personas que aún quedaban en su vida. Él había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra para concentrarse únicamente en lo herido que se encontraba.

No reaccionó ni tuvo consciencia. No supo cómo controlarlo y se olvidó completamente de su alrededor. Sintió culpa y vergüenza al darse cuenta de la manera que Rufus lo recibió momentos antes, con alegría y discreción por los motivos que lo llevaron a aislarse por completo.

"Pude sentirlo. Lo vi desequilibrado pese a la sonrisa en su rostro. Me percaté de ello al entrar". Confesó él.

"Éste es el lugar que saca brillo a su armadura. Estoy segura de que eso lo mantiene en pie". Contó ella. "No le han dado mucho tiempo para saldar sus deudas. Y si no pone su economía al día, eventualmente quedará en la ruina"

"¡Oh, diablos! Aquellos _'assbutts'_ que vi al entrar vinieron a intimarlo, ¿verdad?".

"¿Intimarlo? Son amenazas". Gruño Celeste.

"¿Qué me dices de Harriet?". Cuestionó. "Siempre supe que es el pilar del matrimonio".

"¿Disculpa?". Preguntó ella confundida.

"¡Harriet!". Esbozó casi gritando.

Celeste bajó su mirada, ya inexpresiva. Sin omitir declaración.

Castiel se despegó de la silla creando un chirrido agudo. Se puso derecho para refregar sus ojos mientras Celeste asentía aún sentada. Él miró el lugar confundido, buscando casi ciegamente la puerta donde había visto meterse a Rufus. Con pasos silenciosos recorrió el sitio hasta llegar a la habitación del fondo.

El tiempo se detuvo en su interior.

[BOTÓN DE REVERSA]

[BOTÓN DE REVERSA]

[BOTÓN DE REVERSA]

Su cabeza accedió irremediablemente a algunos recuerdos. Tragó saliva repetidas veces para humedecer su garganta, sintiendo que comenzaría a transpirar en cualquier momento. El sonido también se tornó ausente por unos momentos. Todo ruido parecía lejano.

Accedió a la puerta color verde musgo del fondo. Entró y el sonido volvió de repente. Escuchó la estática del viejo y pequeño televisor que se encontraba en la mitad de aquella pequeña habitación. La luz permanecía apagada y las persianas americanas cerradas.

Secó sus manos sudorosas contra su pantalón y al transitar por allí no pudo evitar patear una botella vacía de vidrio. Rufus reaccionó y volteó lentamente, con mucho esfuerzo. Permanecía sentado en un gran sillón desgastado y empolvado.

"Muchacho".

Castiel llegó hacia él y se inclinó de cuclillas para ver directo a los ojos de su viejo amigo. No le quedaban lágrimas por derramar, todas yacían en sus arrugadas y oscuras mejillas. Sus ojos se achinaron mientras sus patas de gallo resaltaban aún en la oscuridad. Una botella a medio tomar se encontraba aferrada a su mano derecha. Atrapada en sus dedos.

"¿De esto se trata?". Preguntó Castiel. "¿Es ésta la enfermedad de la que Celeste hablaba?".

"¡Oh! El joven Castiel tomando las riendas aquí. Lo hiciste una vez más. Has tomado el papel del viejo sabio, ¿no es así? Intentando darme lecciones de vida cuando yo podría ser tu padre".

"Mi abuelo". Aportó humor a la situación. "Déjame ayudarte".

Castiel pudo arrebatar la botella de la mano de Rufus con mucho esfuerzo. Aunque el anciano se encontraba en una deplorable situación siempre ha tenido fuerza y de la bruta. Le costó trabajo pero logró despegar sus dedos de ella. La dejó reposando en el suelo, al lado de la pata del sillón y luego limpió su cuello empapado en vodka.

"Oye, viejo". Hizo una expresión de repulsión. "¿Tienes un espejo por aquí?".

Rufus entrecerró sus ojos intentando buscar el espejo en medio de la oscuridad.

"¡Oh! ¡Sí! Supongo… que está por aquí. Allí, allí, es aquel". Señaló en diagonal. "¡Es aquel, Castiel!". Se puso eufórico controlado por el alcohol. "¡Es aquel!".

Castiel volteó.

"No vayas hacia él, te asustarás. Yo creo que deberías romperlo, estás hecho un asco". Soltó una risita que hizo a Rufus mostrar un par de dientes.

"¿Más que tú?". Contestó.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Podríamos competir, ¿no te parece?". Secó el sudor de la frente de su amigo.

"Sería un duelo bastante reñido".

"¡Lo sería! Pero te advierto que una de tus secuaces ha quedado fascinada con mis ojos. Deberíamos hacerla jueza de la competencia".

La habitación quedó en silencio al menos por treinta segundos. Un vació profundo inundó el lugar, hasta que una carcajada escandalosa salió de la boca de Rufus respondiendo al último comentario. Castiel no resistió la tentación y comenzó a reír a su par. Provocando una sinfonía casi de festejo y diversión en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Rufus al fin cesó su risa debido a la tos rasposa que le había provocado. Llevó su mano en forma de puño hacia su boca para intentar no escupir demasiado, aunque falló, y unas gotas de saliva saltaron a la camiseta de Castiel, quien alargó un poco más el clima de festejo y luego se detuvo. Tomó la mano del viejo.

"Lamento lo de Harriet. Lo lamento tanto, amigo".

Rufus miró al techo, casi sin distinguirlo gracias a la oscuridad. Con el cuello totalmente alargado y tenso. Podían verse finas líneas de vodka mezcladas con lágrimas sobre su garganta. Castiel no sólo tomó su mano, ahora la apretó con más fuerza, dejando ver las venas de ambos por sus brazos.

"Ella está aquí, ¿sabes?". Miró con ojos tristes a Castiel.

"¡Claro que lo está! Estoy seguro que sí".

"¿Tú, tú la sientes también, verdad?" Despegó su espalda del respaldo del sillón.

Castiel apretó sus labios.

"Claro que sí". Le dijo mientras agarraba su rostro con las dos manos. "Por supuesto. Es decir, es Harriet, siempre se hará notar. Ustedes dos hicieron de éste lugar, su hogar. Y debes sentirte orgulloso de haberlo hecho con tu esposa".

No pudo evitar recordar la difícil situación económica por la que Rufus atravesaba. Había olvidado exactamente cuánto tiempo lleva alquilando aquel lugar pero sabía que era lo suficiente para considerarlo parte de su vida. Celeste le había dicho que ir a trabajar era lo que pulía su armadura y la tristeza lo invadió por completo al considerar la tormenta que se le avecinaba. Consideró el cierre del local y quiso animarlo aún más.

"Pero, ¿sabes qué? Ella te seguirá a donde quiera que vayas. Donde quiera que te encuentres. Aquí, en la playa o en las montañas".

"Oh, muchacho",

Castiel cerró sus ojos por un instante, intentando no recordar su pasado.

"Tengo sus cenizas guardadas en un maldito cajón". Juntó sus manos. "Comienzo a creer que no es algo bueno mantenerla allí".

"Escúchame y préstame atención. Lamento tanto no estar aquí cuando sucedió. Pero ya he llegado. Puedo ayudarte a liberarla". Se ofreció.

Rufus, aún en un estado de ebriedad deplorable, volteó, casi girando su cabeza por completo y observó el cajón en donde se encontraban los restos de su esposa. Luego giró hacia Castiel.

"Aún no, pequeño, aun no".

Castiel relajó la boca y asintió con apoyo al mismo tiempo que notaba que los ojos de Rufus iban cerrándose lentamente. Suspiró aun sosteniendo la mano de él y miró con dificultad a su alrededor, la habitación sumamente oscura y con aroma a alcohol.

Decidió tomar el mando allí. Encendió cada luz que el cuarto poseía para tener una visión más clara del panorama. Notó que el piso se encontraba cubierto de latas y botellas de toda clase de alcohol, algunas vacías, otras a medio terminar.

Comenzó a recolectar cada desperdicio hasta dejar el lugar en condiciones y se dirigió al baño, sucio, como una especie de calabozo. Abrió el grifo oxidado para que comenzara a caer el agua. Los olores allí se tornaron tan fuertes e inconfundibles que no le quedó más opción que abrir la pequeña ventanilla que se encontraba en lo alto. Colocó su mano bajo la ducha esperando que se calentara el agua y salió para revisar a su amigo, aún tirado, dormido por la borrachera.

Rufus había tomado en exceso en muy poco tiempo y era demasiado pedir que se levantara por cuenta propia y coordine un par de pasos hasta llegar al baño. Fue hasta él y sus esfuerzos por levantarlo no tuvieron éxito.

"¡Viejo! ¡Oye, viejo!". Agarró su rostro. "¡Despierta!".

Rufus abrió el ojo derecho e hizo una expresión de fastidio, arrugando la frente y tapando las luces de la habitación con su antebrazo izquierdo.

"¿Sigues aquí?".

Castiel lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo levantó unos centímetros.

"¡Vamos!". Dijo con esfuerzo. "Tendrás que ayudarme. Estaré de apoyo pero no pienso alzarte en mis brazos para ir a higienizarte". Soltó una risa cansadora.

Rufus pudo levantarse con la ayuda de Castiel, luego de varios intentos. No había un gran trecho entre las dos habitaciones, así es que juntos llegaron a la puerta del baño en unos segundos con el viejo cojeando y un hipo tan irritable que parecía cortarle la garganta.

"Métete, vamos". Lo empujó suavemente. "Te sentirás mejor después de una ducha".

El viejo entró al baño y le hizo un gesto de aprobación a Castiel. Pero en cuanto comenzó a despojarse de su atuendo, no pudo concretarlo; le resultaba complicado inclusive desatarse los cordones de sus botas. Castiel esperó unos minutos más para controlarlo a la distancia, pero en cuanto vio tambalear a su amigo intentando quitarse el pantalón, acudió a él.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo". Lo sostuvo. "Despacio".

"Despacio, sí".

"¡Sí que eres un fósil! Préndete de mí". Lo agarró con fuerzas.

Rufus tomó todo su tiempo al desvestirse mientras era sostenido por Castiel, quien ayudó a desprender sus botones y dejarlo a punto para que su única tarea ahora sea quitarse toda la suciedad de su cuerpo bajo el agua. Cerró las cortinas y le habló detrás de ellas.

"Escúchame bien, Turner". Intentó vocalizar lo más seriamente que pudo. "Quiero que termines de bañarte y vayas directo al sillón a dormir. ¿He sido claro? No puedes dejar que tu clientela te vea así".

_"Mmh"_ . Se escuchó del otro lado.

"Bien. Confío en ti".

Castiel salió del baño y antes de cerrar la puerta, le gritó.

"¡No te rompas la cadera, abuelo!".

Buscó la pequeña heladera que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación y al abrirla encontró varias bebidas sin abrir. De todos los tipos y listas para ser bebidas en cuanto Rufus vuelva a tener algo de consciencia.

_“_ Oh, Claro que no”.

Castiel tomo una y cada una de las bebidas allí dentro y se dispuso a dejarlas ir por el lavabo de una pequeña cocina improvisada allí dentro. Metió cada botella en el basurero y salió de la habitación con la bolsa de basura colgando en su hombro.

"¿Cuánto ha bebido?". Preguntó Celeste recostada por una de las mesas con sus brazos cruzados.

"Lo suficiente para no despertar hasta mañana". Suspiró mirando a su alrededor. "Aunque te aseguro que su jaqueca le hará recordar ésta experiencia para siempre. Ha mezclado mucho".

Castiel y Celeste se acercaron y comentaron un poco más de toda la situación. Llegaron a la conclusión de cerrar el local por ese día, pues no haría diferencia monetaria alguna hacerlo. Se sentaron, Celeste tras la barra y Castiel en la misma mesa donde había desayunado. Esperando que el último cliente termine de desayunar.

La campana de la puerta sonó al irse el último consumidor. Castiel se levantó y fue hasta Celeste.

"Debes reunir al personal".

La pelirroja pegó un grito. Intentando llamar la atención de todos los empleados.

"Bien, muchachos. El jefe no se encuentra bien y cerraremos el café hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Se les pagará el día completo. Día de suerte". Soltó mientras seguía dando un par más de indicaciones.

Castiel aprovechó el momento para acercarse a la caja registradora y soltar a su lado el poco dinero que había recogido de la lata que se encontraba en su departamento. Unos pocos billetes arrugados con unas monedas desparramadas. No sabía cuánto había costado su desayuno, sólo sintió preocupación al no saber si era el dinero suficiente para solventarlo. Celeste tocó su espalda.

"Oye, puedes irte". Le sonrió. "Yo me encargaré de todo aquí".

"¿Estás segura?".

"¡Oh, sí! Tengo las llaves y mañana vendré antes de que Rufus despierte. Sólo me quedaré a contar el dinero para registrarlo".

Ambos salieron de detrás de la barra y se dirigieron afuera, para despedirse. El clima aún seguía algo salvaje, con una leve llovizna que no parecía encajar con el poderoso viento.

"Haz hecho lo correcto, Castiel". Le alcanzó su mano para saludarlo. "Me alegra haberte conocido y espero volver a verte, ya sabes, en otras circunstancias".

"Igualmente". Sacudió las manos de ambos. "Yo debería agradecerte a ti".

"¡Oh! ¿Hablas de mi filosofía de vida?".

"Siempre es bueno contemplar otra perspectiva". Soltó. "Sólo espero que aquel viejo encuentre el camino para volver al ruedo". Se compungió. "Desearía poder ayudarlo, pero si no logro componer mis asuntos, dudo mucho poder alumbrar el camino de otros".

"Y… ¿Lo harás?".

"¡Já!" Soltó una risa. "Debería, ¿verdad? Aunque no confío demasiado en mi capacidad". Levantó sus manos frente a Celeste en tono de defensa. "¡No me ataques! Es sólo que… Saber que una persona tan querida como Harriet ya no está y ver a un viejo amigo en ésta situación". Suspiró hondamente. "No es precisamente una cucharada de medicina para mí".

"Perdona que insista. Pero no debes dejar que la armadura se desgaste aún más. Ya se ha vuelto demasiado fina, ¿de acuerdo?". Golpeó el hombro de Castiel, el que no tenía herido. "De hecho, si necesitas un pequeño empuje quizás pueda ayudarte en algo".

Celeste sacó su anotador y bolígrafo del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero. Sacó su tapa con sus dientes y habló.

"Ponte derecho". Le dijo. "Ahora infla el pecho".

Castiel obedeció mientras observaba como la camarera apoyó un trozo de papel encima de sus pectorales, justo arriba de su corazón y escribía lentamente algo en él, parecía ser la dirección de algún sitio, entre otras cosas.

"Aquí tienes". Lo animó.

"¿De qué se trata?".

"Conozco a alguien que necesita un poco de ayuda en su lugar de trabajo". Le entregó el papel. "No estoy diciendo que es el mejor lugar para ganar dinero, pero...". Metió sus manos en sus bolsillo. "...Es un comienzo".

Castiel recibió en sus manos el trozo de papel.

"¿Estás segura?". Preguntó. "¿No te interesa a ti?".

"Créeme! Aquí me siento muy cómoda".

"¡Oye, oye! ¿No estarás enviándome a la boca del lobo, verdad?".

"Descuida. Soy amiga de la familia". Lo tranquilizó. "Creo que te irá bien. Puedes juntar algo de dinero para solventar tus gastos un par de meses más".

La llovizna comenzó a azotar el exterior con más fuerza.

"Gracias".

"Es algo alejado de aquí". Le dijo. "Pero puedes tomar la carretera Número 88, sólo sigue derecho y no te perderás. En auto no te quitará mucho tiempo".

Castiel arrugó el papel en el interior de su mano mientras Celeste seguía dando indicaciones.

"Tienes otra opción. Puedes tomar el bus, ya sabes, el de color verde y amarillo que pasa a dos cuadras de aquí". Levantó y señaló con el dedo índice.

"Gracias por la preocupación". Se encogió de hombros. "Creo que ya debería irme y tú volver. Nos estamos empapando".

"Bien, Castiel". Dio media vuelta. "Sé que volveré a verte. Cuídate, por favor".

Castiel también volteó dispuesto a marcharse del lugar hasta que escuchó a Celeste gritarle desde unos metros.

"¡Oye! Lo olvidé". Levantaba el brazo sacudiéndolo. "¡Diles que te envió Charlie!".

Castiel tenía las mejillas coloradas debido al frío, aun así espero a que, la ahora proclamada Charlie se metiera y se encerrara en la cafetería. Sacudió sus pies empapados y miró al cielo, intentando adivinar por cuánto tiempo más el clima traería aguaceros. Vio pasar varios autos antes de comenzar a caminar más de prisa por la lluvia. Aquellos automóviles, cautelosos debido a las calles mojadas, parecían danzar frente a él, bailando y queriendo que notara que estaban desfilando por las calles. Los miró con desprecio y emprendió el camino a su hogar rápidamente.

En todo el trayecto no dejó de pensar. Pensamientos invasivos volvieron a acorralarlo. Intentó descifrar qué le esperaba. Lo difícil que sería salir del pozo en que estaba metido, sepultado. Sin ninguna posibilidad de que alguien arrojase una soga para él. Nadie vendría a rescatarlo para sacarlo de allí de una vez por todas. Estaba convencido de ello. Sacó el papel que Charlie le había dado y lo tiró en la acera mojada, esperando que se lo lleve el viento; caminó un par de cuadras más y llegó a la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba su departamento.

Se sentó en la pequeña escalera de la entrada, derrotado, bajo un pequeño alero que se encontraba antes de entrar al pasillo. Comenzó a respirar con mucha dificultad e intentó tranquilizarse pero la lluvia golpeaba demasiado fuerte el suelo y el escandaloso ruido no dejaba ni siquiera planear una situación.

No subió, quedó allí sentado, de cara al viento al menos una hora. Abrazando sus piernas. Su cabeza, aún mojada pudo aliviarse sólo un poco. Volvió a pensar en aquel viejo cascarrabias que había alegrado como entristecido su día. Dejó de lado sus problemas unos instantes, preocupado por la situación de Rufus. No estaba apto para ayudarlo, no por el momento. No podía pagar las deudas de su amigo por más que quisiera. Sabía que debía pagar las suyas primero para poder ayudarlo. Sus ahorros no durarían toda la vida, y un día más que pasara, sería un día menos en el conteo.

Un trueno cayó cerca, lo escuchó demasiado cerca de sus oídos. La lluvia era intensa y el viento gélido, pero aquel trueno hizo apartar su rostro de sus rodillas, como devolviéndolo al verdadero espacio-tiempo de su realidad. Aquel estruendo lo reanimó como un electrochoque logrando que se levantara soportando el frío en su ropa mojada. Comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia, con pasos largos y fuertes, estirando ampliamente sus largas piernas mientras sentía estallar su pecho. Todo fue un impulso, un empuje que sintió desde su interior.

_“Tengo que hacerlo. Debo hacerlo”"_. Repetía en su mente mientras corría aquellas diez cuadras que lo separaban de quizás la última oportunidad de volver a empezar. Iba con ilusiones de encontrar aquel papel que dejó caer sin importancia, en aquella esquina donde se cruzan dos avenidas. Pero, ¿de qué estaba hablando? Había transcurrido al menos una hora de ello y las ráfagas de viento han torcido hasta los árboles más fuertes.

_“¿Qué demonio esperas?”._ Fue la pegunta que invadió su ser a unos metros del lugar.

Llegó a destino y observó el panorama, desolado, pareciendo salir de una película de suspenso. Se encontraba mojado de pies a cabeza, con gotas cayendo por cada vértice de su cuerpo. Demasiado agitado. Permaneció inmóvil por un momento, de piernas abiertas arriba de un charco de agua sucia, sin pestañear, queriendo encontrar desesperadamente lo que fue a buscar.

Allí, al costado del cordón de la calle, impidiéndole el vuelo, una roca color gris como el cielo, obstruía el camino del papel mojado, casi deshecho.

Castiel suspiró evitando tragar las gotas de lluvia que caían por su rostro. Tomó el papel y lo observó detenidamente. Su pecho se infló el doble de lo normal y comenzó a sentir sus latidos fuertemente, cada uno más profundo que el anterior. Llevó el papel con la inscripción a su lugar de origen, donde había nacido, su pecho, encima de su corazón, mientras agradecía al cielo haberlo recuperado. Luego lo apartó sin dejar de observarlo. Debajo de la dirección de aquel misterioso lugar se encontraba escrita otra palabra, una de la que nunca escuchó hablar, jamás. Castiel la leyó en voz alta mientras sostenía ansioso el pequeño trozo de papel con ambas manos, provocándole un eterno cosquilleo.

**“WINCHESTER”.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta acá: Gracias! Debo advertirles, la historia comienza lentamente pero todo será recompensado a medida que avanza la trama. La relación de nuestros protagonistas no será fácil y deberán enfrentar demasiados obstáculos, es por ello que no puedo resumirlo todo en tan sólo unas pocas páginas. Tengan paciencia, los primeros nueve capítulos ya están escritos y sólo falta pulirlos, cuestión de unos minutos. La historia se lleva a cabo en el mundo real y tiempos modernos, por ello es que son extensos, ya saben, como cada problema que todos debemos enfrentar a diario. Gracias por el apoyo.


	2. Bienvenido A La Morada Winchester

Charlie despertó temprano aquella mañana y lo primero que hizo sin abrir los ojos fue manotear su cama para encontrar el par de anteojos que olvidó guardar en su estuche antes de dormir. Anoche se había rendido al sueño y, como era usual, olvidó quitárselos. Al encontrarlos, se los colocó de inmediato y comenzó a palpar nuevamente el colchón, ésta vez de su lado izquierdo, arrugando un poco las sábanas. Buscaba su laptop, la cual había caído a la mitad de la noche y se encontraba en el suelo, abierta y con el brillo de la pantalla al máximo, era lo único que iluminaba su habitación.

“Mi pobre niña”. Suspiró mientras la levantaba y acomodaba en su regazo. “Veamos que sucede en el mundo el día de hoy”.

Llevó su dedo índice derecho hacia el puente de los lentes y lo levantó sólo un poco para ajustarlo a su rostro. Un gran bostezo salió de su boca mientras tecleaba de manera rápida y dinámica para acceder a varios sitios web y así leer las noticias: Cada uno de ellos, absolutamente todos, tenían publicado en su encabezado una inquietante alerta meteorológica que podría llegar en cualquier momento y azotar a varias regiones del país. Ese tipo de fenómeno climático no se había observado desde hace tres años, cuando una tormenta de considerables magnitudes había llegado desde el hemisferio sur, destruyendo todo a su paso; dejando a familias enteras sin hogar, aniquilando las cosechas en los sectores rurales y debilitando la economía en varios distritos debido a los daños ocasionados. La primera vez que el país había recibido una visita tan catastrófica data de hace más de veinte años, pero las noticias sugerían que si el cambio climático seguía empeorando, no sería de extrañar que éstos temporales comiencen a aparecer más frecuentemente.

El servicio meteorológico advertía que las anomalías que el clima había estado manifestando las últimas semanas eran idénticas a las que presentaron las dos anteriores _‘Tormenta de los Dioses’_ , como ellos las llamaban debido a su poder. Este tipo de fenómeno climático era tan impredecible que hacía imposible saber exactamente cuándo podría hacer su aparición. Según los expertos, cuando esto sucede, las nubes hacen una especie de cortocircuito en tan sólo cinco segundos mientras los vientos pueden levantarse tan rápido sin posibilidad alguna de detenerse cuando las primeras gotas comienzan a caer. Podría llegar en cualquier momento, aseguraban. La irregularidad expuesta por la atmósfera era una clara señal de advertencia.

Charlie relamió sus labios y pensó detenidamente unos minutos, allí semi acostada. Acomodó un poco las mechas despeinadas y onduladas que caían sobre sus hombros y después de revisar el cielo por su pequeña ventana, abrió una nueva pestaña en su navegador y colocó un par de contraseñas en un sitio web de pantalla negra. Movía sus dedos rápidamente aunque apretando cada tecla de manera suave. Le tomó al menos diez minutos acceder a la base de datos que estaba buscando. Al ingresar por fin en ella suspiró, casi desvanecida y preocupada. Intentando encontrar una rápida solución a lo que estaba observando, pero sin resultados por el momento. Torció la boca, dejando su cuerpo inerte. Seguía leyendo algo en esa pantalla, algo que la preocupó en demasía. Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas y luego de unos segundos pudo volver a exhalar, logrando desinflar su pecho, dejando escapar todo el aire que no notó que había estado conteniendo.

Movió su cabeza en negativas mientras posaba uno de sus dedos en sus labios. Cerró su laptop y abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa de luz estirando el cuello para ver mejor dentro de él, ya que se encontraba lleno de porquerías como notas, cuadernos y plumas de todo tipo. Encontró un celular color rosa pálido con tapa, de aquellos antiguos que generalmente ya no se usan y lo revisó para comprobar si el chip de su interior aún estaba intacto. Al ver que así era, sonrió.

Como buena _‘nerd’_ y apta para resolver problemas e impartir cualquier conocimiento que tenga que ver con la tecnología, ella no sólo trabajaba con una sola computadora; de hecho, poseía varios celulares por si acaso, cada uno de ellos con su propia línea, cada uno de ellos para una ocasión distinta.

Celeste Middleton ha tenido un pasado duro. Pero decidida a seguir adelante, desde pequeña se ha propuesto a batallar los días venideros, con convicción y seguridad. Al crecer, había comenzado a notar que poco a poco estaba saliendo de su aflicción. Sentía una gran fuerza en su interior que la impulsaba a seguir adelante, con propósitos más resistentes que la tristeza que acarreaba.

Comenzó a llamarse _‘Charlie’_ a sí misma, creando una nueva personalidad, más valiente y decidida. Aquella niña asustada fue mutando con una coraza más fuerte. Celeste, la pequeña temerosa y deprimida logró cederle el lugar a Charlie, la mujer que es ahora. Sintió dicha transición como un acto de bondad de la niña del pasado, pues no dejó que los malos días le impidan crecer o progresar. De manera extraordinaria pudo fortalecer sus ideales de un futuro mejor.

Desde aquella metamorfosis, ella ha sido Charlie para el resto del mundo. Son pocas las personas que conocen su verdadera historia y la gran transformación que ha sufrido. Sólo un puñado de buenos amigos pueden dar crédito de que Celeste aún existe, de que Celeste reside dentro de Charlie; pues es ella quien a pesar de haber sucumbido, sigue guardando los escasos recuerdos felices de su infancia. Ella nunca desaparecería y sus verdaderos amigos lo sabían, es sólo que ha dejado crecer su alma para que Charlie tomara el control de su espíritu. Celeste supo a la perfección que su nuevo _‘Yo’_ haría un buen trabajo y cuidaría de ambas, fue así que la dejó ser.

A pesar de todo, había alguien qué simplemente la veía como una niña: La hija que nunca tuvo. Con la característica dulzura que sólo una criatura podría proyectar. Él, desde que conoció la historia de aquella pelirroja, decidió llamarla por el nombre de su niña interior.

_“Recuerda”_. Siempre le decía él, indicando su pecho. “ _Jamás debes olvidarte de ella. También es parte de quién eres ahora, mi pequeña Celeste”._

Charlie lo aceptó; de hecho, supuso que era un buen ejercicio para equilibrar sus dos mundos. Para ser aquella mujer fuerte manteniendo la vulnerabilidad e inocencia aún despierta en ella. Manteniendo a Celeste latente en sí misma, con ademanes que sólo una niña podría tener. Es lo que convertía a Charlie en una persona tan encantadora.

Acomodó su cama rápidamente antes de dirigirse al baño a tomar una ligera ducha de agua caliente. Había pasado más tiempo de lo normal entre las sábanas revisando algunos datos en internet. Aún sentía algo extraño dentro de ella, una maldita intranquilidad que la ponía demasiada ansiosa, provocada por lo que había visto en la red.

De pies descalzos y cabello aún húmedo, volteó a observar la repisa que se encontraba colgada frente a su cama; las agujas del reloj parecían correr a gran velocidad, cada vez con más prisa. Charlie interpretó dicha escena como el _‘poco tiempo que quedaba’_.

_‘Turner Café’_ quedaba sólo a unas pocas cuadras de su hogar, es así que volvió al baño a refrescar su rostro una vez más para despojarse de cualquier idea negativa que pudiera nublar sus sentidos. Antes de partir a su lugar de trabajo, colocó en su bolso aquel celular rosa y besó la fotografía de una mujer que se encontraba enmarcada en un portarretratos de bordes dorados. Le sonrió mientras llevaba sus cejas a lo alto, respirando, trayéndole paz.

Colocó la foto en una estantería decorada con pequeñas flores e incienso de lavanda. “Debo irme”. Levantó sus hombros mirando la imagen, como si se estuviera disculpando con aquel retrato. Finalmente se marchó dejando el lugar con las luces encendidas.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cafetería, sonó dos veces su nariz antes de ingresar. El clima le había hecho pescar un resfriado que logró tornar sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz de la misma tonalidad que su cabello. La campanilla hizo su característico _‘escándalo’_ cuando Charlie abrió los candados y atravesó la puerta. Inmediatamente pudo ver a Rufus, sobrio y con mejor aspecto. Se encontraba detrás del mostrador, limpiando en círculos con un trapo amarillento. Él no levantó la vista ante la advertencia de la campana, conocía su sonido cuando era Charlie quien la hacía sonar.

“¡Oh!”. Se sorprendió. “¡Ya estás arriba!”.

“Buenos días para ti también”. Sonrió Rufus al fin alzando la mirada. “¿Sigue afuera ese clima de mierda?”.

“¡No te preocupes por éstas insignificantes tormentas!”. Dijo desabrochando su abrigo. “Según el pronóstico, vendrán días peores”.

“Ya lo creo”.

“Iré a buscar mi delantal y me pondré manos a la obra, ¿De acuerdo?”. Aplaudió despacio. “Con este frío todos vendrán a buscar su dosis matutina de cafeína en cualquier momento”. Observó que el viejo seguía sin moverse del lugar. “¿Quieres dejar eso?”. Lo reprendió. “Yo me encargaré de limpiar”.

“Niña, ven aquí”. Hizo una señal con la mano derecha.

Charlie asintió sin soltar ni una palabra. Con aspecto algo inquieto se acercó a la barra. No había sonido en el lugar, sólo el de sus respiraciones y el chirrido que aquel trapo provocaba al ser frotado. Aún faltaban algunos minutos para abrir las puertas del establecimiento así que ella lo tomó con calma. Antes de hablar, Rufus dejó de darle vueltas al trapo y lo dejó reposando allí, mirándolo por unos segundos.

“Empezaré por disculparme”. Puso una seria mirada.

Charlie inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, dando a entender que no sabía a qué se refería, aunque percibió perfectamente de lo que su jefe y amigo estaba hablando.

“Siento mucho lo que sucedió ayer”. Aclaró su voz. “Dejé al descubierto un lado de mí que nunca quise que volvieras a presenciar. Ha sido muy doloroso despertar esta mañana y recordar todo lo que ayer sucedió”.

“Oh, Rufus”. Se puso derecha mientras acomodaba las banquetas del lugar, casi sin darle importancia a las disculpas. “Descuida…”.

“Al menos ya eras consciente de todo el asunto”. Se entristeció. “Sabías que era una bomba de tiempo. Sabías que en algún momento pasaría”.

“Viejo, eres el dueño del circo”. Gestualizó mostrando el lugar.

“Precisamente, y lo estoy colapsando”. Dijo con firmeza. “Debería ser yo quien mantenga en orden éste lugar. ¿Qué clase de jefe soy, eh? ¡Dime! ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasará antes de que este lugar sea cerrado por mis problemas con la bebida?”.

“Oye, oye. No te preocupes”. Tomó su mano. “Han pasado demasiadas cosas aquí. Es difícil manejarlo, pero lo harás bien. Siempre logras salir a flote. Lo hemos comprobado en el pasado, ¿No?”.

“¿Alguno de nuestros clientes presenció mi espectáculo?”. Se mostró más divertido.

“Lo has disimulado bastante bien antes de encerrarte en la habitación del fondo”. Sonrió. “Estás a salvo”. Se acercó un poco guiñándole un ojo.

Rufus volvió a tomar el trapo sucio y desgastado. Comenzó a limpiar el mismo lugar, dando círculos nuevamente con él, una y otra vez. Charlie lo observó preocupada.

“Y dime…”. Tosió un poco. “¿Cómo has amanecido?”. Clavó su mirada en sus pupilas.

“Pues, algo avergonzado para ser sincero”. Miró al techo y bajó la mirada. “Pero aquí estoy, ¿No es así? De pie, sin tambalear ésta vez”. Sonrió achinando sus ojos. “¿No he golpeado a nadie, verdad?".

Charlie acompañó su humorada respondiendo con una risa burlona, siendo cómplice del momento. No queriendo dejar pasar oportunidad para hacerle ver a su amigo que todo estará bien y que lo sucedido el día anterior fue tan sólo producto de la presión y el acorralamiento. Que todos podemos pasar por lo mismo en cierta etapa de nuestras vidas.

“Pero, sabes... sabes que esto podría acabar pronto, ¿No?”. Frunció el ceño.

“¡Oh, Rufus! Aquí vamos otra vez. No te adelantes demasiado”. Lo señaló. “Haces predicciones en vano”.

“Los viejos solemos tener esa gracia”.

“¿Quién te dijo que ser viejo te hace sabio? Saldrás adelante”. Levantó las manos abriendo sus palmas. “¡Mira este lugar! No caerá tan fácil. No después de tanto esfuerzo invertido. Recuerda mis palabras”. Sonó convencida. “Algo milagroso podría suceder”.

“Sé que tan sólo se trató de un comentario, pero es uno con fundamentos muy sólido”. Dijo dando media vuelta. “Sabes que no quisiera que todo esto acabe. Pero a veces es necesario prevenir, hija”. Levantó sus hombros mientras mordía su labio inferior.

“¿Prevenir? ¿De qué hablas?”.

“Si ésto realmente acaba, no podré seguir ayudándote”. Su rostro entero se arrugó. “No poseo otro lugar donde llevarte a trabajar. Ésto es todo lo que me queda”. Miró a su alrededor. “No quiero que dejes tus estudios”

“Escucha con atención”. Le advirtió. “Me has ayudado todo éste tiempo más que cualquiera. ¡Por Dios, Rufus! ¿Qué estás insinuando?”. Gritó. “Yo estoy en deuda contigo”. Puso una mano en su corazón. “Te ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Haré lo necesario para que ambos salgamos adelante. Por ti y por Harriet”.

“¿Así que deseas ayudarme, verdad? ¡Hazlo!”. Le lanzó una servilleta.

“¿Qué es esto?”.

El número de Castiel estaba escrito en ella. Lo había dejado al lado de la caja registradora junto al par de billetes que soltó antes de irse.

“Castiel”.

“Ese muchacho... ese muchacho”. Hacía negativas con la cabeza. “Es como un hijo para mí. Pude conocerlo muy bien antes de empezar a amarlo”. Suspiró. “Vi lo que hay en su interior y fue eso lo que precisamente me llevó a tomarle tanto cariño. No necesité demasiado tiempo para darme cuenta que lleva dentro uno de los corazones más puros que he conocido”.

Charlie asentía mientras oía las palabras sentidas y quebradas salir de la boca de Rufus.

“Harriet lo idolatraba, ¿Sabes? Siempre ha sido tan amable y cordial con ella que...”. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. “…desearía volver a verlos juntos. Sólo una vez más”.

“¿Sabes qué? Comprendo lo que dices”. Se sinceró. “Me bastó sólo verlo para reconocer su humanidad. Es un buen muchacho”.

“Es más que eso”. Secó su lágrima. “Sé que ha sufrido. Lo que ha sucedido en su vida es una mierda, algo realmente inconcebible. Pero algo más ha ocurrido en el medio, algo muy grave que acabó con él, aplastando todo lo que le quedaba. Algo que ignoro. Pero ese niño está roto. Estoy seguro que su pasado sigue apareciendo, sin dejarlo en paz”. Tomó la mano de Charlie que sostenía la servilleta. “Si algún día yo no estoy aquí para ayudarlo. No dejes que caiga, por favor. Su esencia está perdida”.

A pesar de que Castiel y Rufus sólo se veían en el ámbito de la cafetería, lograron formar un vínculo especial. Aquel muchacho de ojos azules conocía un poco más de la vida de Rufus que Rufus la de él, aún así se concentraban únicamente en ellos cuando se encontraban.

Harriet, al momento de verlo atravesar la puerta, delegaba cualquier tarea que estuviera haciendo para saludarlo y dejar siempre marcado su rouge en sus blancas mejillas. Había momentos, momentos especiales, en donde el lugar no tenía demasiados clientes y era entonces cuando el matrimonio se sentaba junto a él para ponerse al día.

Rufus recordó que en ese entonces, los ojos de Castiel brillaban.

“Saldrá adelante”. Soltó Charlie con voz alta y eufórica. “Al igual que tú”.

Rufus juntó sus manos mientras las refregaba una contra la otra de manera torpe y nerviosa, haciéndolas sudar por la fricción.

“Hay algo más. ¡Vamos! Suéltalo”. Lo animó.

“Niña... hay una razón más por la que acudo a ti en busca de ayuda. Te lo he dicho, soy viejo”. Se golpeó la sien un par de veces con su dedo índice. “Tengo un mal presentimiento. Llámalo corazonada. Siento que algo terrible podría sucederle, ya sabes… más adelante. Y mi mejor conjetura es que ya no andaré por éstos lados para ayudarlo”.

“¿Qué tan malo?”. Charlie murmuró mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral.

“Ha permanecido cautivo por su propio pasado todo éste tiempo. Está atrapado”. Miró hacia abajo. “Confinado en un sitio oscuro el cual lo alejó de mí y quizás incluso de la realidad misma. Castiel debe encontrar el camino de regreso o al menos darse cuenta de las consecuencias antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Déjame decirte algo, si él cae por completo… tendrá el peor final y de allí no hay regreso. La depresión jamás dejará que respire libremente, lo asfixiará. No le permitirá ni siquiera establecer una base para comenzar a crecer a pesar de sus tormentos. Jamás podrá pisar firmemente, simplemente se deslizará hasta terminar enterrado bajo el peso de toda su angustia”.

Charlie apretó fuertemente la servilleta con el número de Castiel escrito en ella. Frunció la boca y temió por la predicción de Rufus. Pudo darse cuenta que él había dejado su número telefónico para que pueda ser avisado y acudir cuando las cosas con _‘el viejo Turner’_ se vuelvan a descontrolar. Pero aquel hombre sabio hizo comprender a Charlie que quien más necesita ayuda ahora es el muchacho. Irónicamente y por azares del destino, la situación dio un giro de tuercas, pues el dato para acudir a ayudar a alguien más se había convertido en una herramienta para salvarlo a él. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de estar presente para su hijo del corazón; cuando sienta necesario localizarlo, sabía que lo encontraría fácilmente gracias a la información que dejó. Castiel había cambiado de número al menos tres veces desde la tragedia, apartando a todos de su vida, sin dejar que nadie se entrometa. Pero ahora, Rufus tenía la esperanza de corregir ciertos aspectos de su vida, evitando que vuelva a desviarse del camino correcto; tal vez incitarlo a dejar de esconderse del mundo como la última vez.

Sin querer y sin saberlo, en un intento de buena voluntad, Castiel había conseguido con un acto tan desinteresado y altruista, que no puedan perder su rastro si algo malo le llegara a suceder.

“Debe juntar fuerzas. Luchar y salir de ese mórbido lugar; y una vez que lo logre, permanecer fuera”. Exclamó Rufus acaloradamente.

“Tú lo conoces mejor, así que dime, ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo?”.

“Debe haber algo que active en él una perspectiva diferente a la actual. Una luz en tanta oscuridad, algo cálido que combata el frío. ¡Oh, demonios! No lo sé con certeza. Alguien debe mostrarle ese camino”. Golpeó la mesa con su puño derecho. “Es de suma importancia y realmente necesario que comience a despejar su mente de esos tontos pensamientos oscuros”.

“Una luz, eso es... el brillo en sus ojos. Pero por el momento él no está dispuesto a arriesgar esa cuestionable seguridad que siente al aislarse por algo que ni siquiera está seguro que lo espera allí afuera, ¿Cómo podría convencerlo de lo contrario? ¡Dios! Sí que tendrá trabajo que hacer”.

“Es lo que creo. Debe renacer de alguna forma. Pero para tener éxito en ello, es primordial que primero comience a tener confianza en sí mismo para escalar el jodido muro. Y escucha… la luz que lo guíe debe permanecer presente afuera también. Sin ella, se dejará caer nuevamente. Ella y yo lo conocemos muy bien”.

Charlie lo contempló misteriosamente.

“¡Así es! Harriet me lo dijo anoche, ¿De acuerdo? Es la primera vez que sueño con ella desde su partida. Ese muchacho lo logró, se hizo presente aquí y mi esposa aparece en mis sueños para hablar de su situación en vez de recordar cuánto nos extrañamos”. Sonrió débilmente. “Volveré a repetirlo una vez más: Los jovencitos siempre intentan dejarnos en ridículo”.

“Saldrá de allí. Te lo prometo”. Sonrió ella. “Verás cómo su armadura volverá a brillar, al igual que sus ojos. Y luego, tal vez luego, podrás soñar con el amor de tu vida cada maldita noche por el resto de tu vida”. Su voz sonó ligeramente quebradiza.

“Gracias por ésto, mi pequeña Celeste”.

***

**-DEPARTAMENTO DE CASTIEL-**

El despertador de Castiel comenzó a sonar. Violenta y enérgicamente.

Las agujas indicaban que eran las nueve de la mañana y la tempestad aún azotaba la ciudad sin descanso. La lluvia había cesado pero los vientos huracanados aún se encontraban presentes en las calles, provocando un desorden descomunal. El cielo permanecía cubierto logrando colorear a aquel vecindario en tonalidades grises. Un panorama triste y apagado. Cada rincón del lugar logró desbaratarse con los pequeños remolinos de viento, consiguiendo empapelar la zona de hojas secas, basura y desperdicios de todo tipo.

El aparato siguió sonando, provocando un escándalo en la pequeña habitación. El eco del estruendo hacía imposible no prestarle atención; sin embargo, Castiel yacía en su cama sin siquiera inmutarse. Estaba acostumbrado a eso. Aquel ruido era habitual en su vida y aunque lastimara sus tímpanos, lo dejó sonar por un minuto más.

Su cuerpo se encontraba desnudo y helado recostado sobre el colchón. La transpiración había humedecido las sábanas. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, más de lo normal, profundos e insondables con oscuros círculos debajo de ellos. Su mente no lo había dejado descansar mucho, pues demasiadas preguntas corrompieron sus pensamientos toda la noche. No pudo escapar a la tentación de repasar cada cuestionamiento y revisarlos uno por uno, intentando encontrar respuesta a todos ellos aunque fuera en vano. Sintió que en la seguridad de su cama podría al menos intentarlo aunque pareciera inútil, aunque le costara horas de sueño.

No había cambiado de postura en toda la noche, su cuerpo se encontraba en posición fetal, como era habitual a la hora de dormir, estaba acostumbrado a ello y no le provocaba demasiadas molestias. Sintió sus extremidades congelarse por un momento, hasta frotarlas contra el colchón intentando conseguir algo de fricción para no entumecerse. Cambió de posición lentamente, deseando que su cuerpo se relajara para que no crujiera demasiado; aunque su hombro derecho palpitó dolorosamente volviendo a sonar, dislocándose. 

Se levantó y frotó sus ojos, secos e inexpresivos.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió al cuarto de baño, arrastrando sus pies. Al llegar cerró lentamente la puerta y se sentó en el suelo por un momento. Revolvió su pelo castaño oscuro hasta dejarlo completamente despeinado y estiró sus piernas para sentir el frío del piso ya que su cuerpo se había calentado rápidamente luego de salir de la cama. Sintió fiebre y reposó su mano derecha sobre su frente, aún arrugada por algunas preguntas. Su temperatura corporal había aumentado considerablemente en dos minutos.

Suspiró de manera honda hasta que su pecho logró inflarse considerablemente. Tragó y sacó todo el aire que pudo mientras acariciaba sus hombros. Miró hacia el techo y apoyó su cabeza sobre la puerta que se encontraba tras él, golpeándola con su occipital repetidas veces.

Una vez que logró bajar su temperatura corporal, se levantó y dejó correr el agua para que la tina se llenara. Ya no importaría si conservaba una temperatura ideal, sólo deseaba asearse; la lluvia de ayer ensució completamente su cuerpo y Castiel estaba física y mentalmente exhausto como para tomar una ducha la noche anterior.

Un baño agradable, reparador y relajante era lo que necesitaba en este momento. Sabía que debía producirse un rotundo cambio en su rumbo si quería arreglar su obvia situación, pero por lo pronto sólo sentía la necesidad de limpiar y dejar ir por el drenaje toda la suciedad que lo abrazaba.

El estrés que pesaba sobre sus hombros se estaba yendo mientras movía su cabeza tratando de ajustar su cuerpo a la bañera. Una vez envuelto en aquella deliciosa y relajante agua, movió las cortinas de un solo tirón, creando un espacio íntimo, donde sólo él era bienvenido. Descansando su cabeza sobre borde de la tina.

A pesar de haber adelgazado en el último año, su contextura física aún permanecía bien formada. Conservó los músculos de sus brazos y mantenía una espalda ancha y suave, sin ninguna marca ni lunar en ella, haciéndola ver simplemente perfecta. Sus pectorales estaban tonificados, aunque no eran tan prominentes como solían ser en el pasado; aun así, los pocos vellos allí le daban un aspecto masculino, aunque muy pulcro. Cada vez que contraía su estómago y lo tensaba, su abdomen dejaba ver las finas y ligeras líneas que marcaban sus abdominales, de un blanco rosáceo, con pequeñas sombras que su vellosidad aportaba.

Sus muslos, blancos como la leche, también eran recorridos por pequeños y suaves vellos oscuros que abrazaban casi la totalidad de ellos logrando un aspecto tan minucioso que era imposible no notar la prolijidad en aquella zona tan sensual. De piernas perfectamente formadas, pantorrillas simétricas y una pelvis armoniosa. Un aspecto hacendoso a pesar de haber descuidado su cuerpo en los últimos años.

Comenzó por enjabonar cada rincón de su piel, suavizándola aún más y de manera excesiva, masajeando sus músculos adoloridos, perfumando todo su cuerpo en el proceso. El aroma a agua de rosas comenzó a inundar la habitación, llegando a las fosas nasales de Castiel, permitiéndole disfrutar de la paz que encontró en ese instante. Fue un momento tan personal como armónico. Se deleitaba al ser cubierto por tanta tranquilidad. Por fin había conseguido meterse en un espacio de su interior donde encontró calma por un lapso de tiempo.

Mientras permanecía con los ojos aún cerrados, dejó caer el jabón a las profundidades de la bañera y comenzó a acariciar su estómago plano, provocando pequeñas y ligeras cosquillas que consiguieron que su cuerpo temblara. Una pequeña risa reprimida escapó de su boca, comenzando a excitarlo.

Sus firmes manos encontraron camino hacia las extremidades inferiores, acariciando sus muslos mientras sentía leves contracciones en su interior. Sus piernas comenzaron a separarse lentamente, cada vez más; dando a su mano izquierda acceso a los testículos, acariciando el área con sus dedos pausadamente, aunque ejerciendo cada vez más presión. Levantó sólo un poco las caderas, arqueó la espalda y se hundió en el agua enjabonada dejando su mentón sumergido al borde de mojar su labio inferior. Su boca permaneció abierta desde el momento que comenzó a acariciar su ano; acariciándolo delicadamente una y otra vez con las yemas de sus dedos. Sus rodillas ahora quedaron fuera del agua y la sensación estremeció cada músculo de su cuerpo, obligándolo a contraer fuertemente su estómago.

Introdujo el dedo índice en su interior, mientras que con su mano libre agarró su miembro, dándole caricias para luego apretarlo ligeramente, con un ritmo manso y controlado. El agua tomó una temperatura ideal, agradable y aromática. Castiel había olvidado la placentera sensación que provoca la auto satisfacción, saboreando nuevamente ese momento. Disfrutando poder revivirlo.

Comenzó a subir y bajar su mano más vertiginosamente. Bombeando su pene. Gimiendo suavemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior como procurando que nadie pudiera escucharlo. Introdujo un segundo dedo en su interior sintiendo un pequeño ardor para nada incómodo; esta vez empujándolos y arrastrándolos hacia afuera, tomando un ritmo acorde a la masturbación de su miembro. La sangre allí comenzó a fluir con más fuerza hasta formar una erección que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Las venas del tronco comenzaron a tomar un tono violáceo cada vez más fuerte engrosando el doble su órgano viril mientras sus bolas descansaban sobre el agua. El líquido pre seminal comenzó a deslizarse por la punta de su pene.

Castiel miró su entrepierna a través del agua enjabonada. Unas pocas burbujas rodeaban sus piernas y otras se concentraban en su vientre. A pesar de que el agua ya había perdido temperatura, él sentía como su cuerpo se prendía fuego con cada segundo que pasaba. Cerraba sus ojos cada vez que la excitación lograba provocarle un agradable escalofrío, disfrutando de la emoción que hacía estallar sus terminaciones nerviosas. Cuando sus dedos encontraron el punto exacto, comenzó a rozar su próstata sin piedad alguna, buscando liberarse finalmente de toda la tensión que había acumulado durante tanto tiempo.

Estaba perdido en un torbellino de sensaciones, un sentimiento que creía haber perdido y olvidado, algo de lo que se había privado al tan sólo ignorarlo. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse. Su mano continuaba yendo de arriba a abajo tan rápidamente que provocó que una gota de sudor cayera por su frente. Sus dedos aún seguían dentro suyo cuando un gemido suave y hondo cortó el sonido del chapoteo del agua mientras su cuerpo se dejó caer relajado y exhausto. Su semen fue expulsado con fuerza, liberándolo por fin de toda la tensión acumulada.

El baño permaneció húmedo y con el espejo empañado espesamente. Castiel se regocijó en el vapor que abrazaba la habitación y decidió quedar dentro del agua un poco más. Minutos después, el contenido de la bañera comenzó a drenar después de que el tapón fuera retirado; Castiel permaneció allí hasta irse la última gota y colocó los brazos a los lados de la bañera para ganar impulso, levantarse y salir de ella.

Cogió una de sus toallas más suaves y comenzó a secar cada parte de su cuerpo lentamente, aún sintiendo la excitación de la masturbación. Su miembro aún permanecía medio erecto mientras lo observaba al secar su cabello. Una especie de orgullo corrió por su mente. De alguna manera se sintió un poco más seguro después de su orgasmo y de ver la potencia con la que expulsó su semen. Se sintió mejor, capaz de afrontar los inconvenientes diarios, aunque sabía que aún se encontraba lejos de salir de aquel pozo en el que seguía atrapado, sepultado bajo un helado concreto. Sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a ver el exterior. 

Estaba convencido de que debía hacerlo solo. Se sintió miserable al pensar que no se ha esforzado lo suficiente, que su voluntad era pobre e inútil. Un hombre adulto inservible, incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo.

“Ser humano sin valor”. Dijo furioso por la verdad detrás de esas palabras.

No se encontraba apto para ayudar a su amigo, una más de sus metas ahora. Aunque quería hacerlo, y era frustrante no ser capaz de ello. Tuvo que aclarar ciertos escenarios. Organizar su propia vida, lo que sea necesario. El primer ítem en su lista de tareas era el dinero.

“Resiste sólo un poco más, Rufus. Yo te tengo”.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su armario. Al abrirlo, volvió a ver aquella bata color turquesa vibrante, la cual no perdió brillo aún sin ser lavada. Acarició sus cerdas suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y visualizaba cada detalle de la última vez que la vistió. Un sabor extremadamente amargo recorrió su garganta impidiéndole tragar saliva para deshacerse del mal gusto. El sólo hecho de tocarla logró hacerle sentir la misma sensación de asfixia de aquella vez. Todos los buenos recuerdos que alguna vez poseyó aquella bata se habían esfumado para dar paso únicamente al efecto de ahogo que desencadenó en su último encuentro con ella. No era la finalidad que él quería conseguir de la prenda. Sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle demasiado, logrando que cierre sus ojos por completo. Su sangre corría rápidamente en su interior, escuchándola en sus oídos. En el momento que su cuerpo sintió una especie de espasmo, apretó la manga de la bata con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de sus acciones.

Abrió sus ojos y observó como la estaba estropeando. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente y golpeaban su interior. Consiguió enfadarse como nunca lo había hecho de un segundo al otro y retiró bruscamente la bata de su percha tirándola al piso, al otro lado de la habitación.

Intentó relajarse pero le fue imposible. Aires de enfado terminaron por invadir su ser. Su irritación se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras cruzaba la habitación para llegar al rincón en donde yacía una de sus prendas favoritas.

Se arrodilló frente a ella. Observándola con una mirada penetrante sumamente aguda. Afligido, la tomó con las dos manos y en un estado de locura comenzó a despedazarla. Rasgándola con los dientes y propinando fuertes golpes a los pedazos de telas ya cortados. Las finas y suaves cerdas comenzaron a volar por toda la habitación, creando una lluvia turquesa que alfombró el suelo una vez caída. En cuanto se percató que ya no quedaba tela por seccionar, se detuvo.

Unas cuantas pelusas vistieron sus hombros mientras él seguía arrodillado con la cabeza gacha. Luego de unos segundos abrió sus ojos y contempló lo que había hecho. Miró a su alrededor y pudo reaccionar a su acto.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras unos sollozos comenzaron a fluir de su boca. Sus rodillas, aún clavadas en el suelo comenzaron a temblar al igual que sus brazos. Una segunda lágrima, más gruesa, tocó el piso. La mezcla de sensaciones asaltó su cerebro hasta que sin previo aviso soltó un asfixiante grito, desesperado. El desconsuelo llegó a golpearlo logrando que comience a llorar desconsoladamente, empapando su rostro mientras intentaba desfigurarlo con sus manos abiertas.

Se arrastró frente al pedazo de tela más grande que encontró y lo recogió, apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho.

“Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto”. Gritó ruidosamente en la vacía habitación.

Lo frotó contra su rostro mojado mientras respiraba intentando no ahogarse. Puso su mentón en lo alto, mirando el techo, queriendo hablar al cielo.

“¿Qué he hecho?”. Su voz adolorida llenó el silencio. Gritó una vez más, desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales.

Bajó su mirada, observando aquel pedazo de tela mojado en lágrimas. Queriendo darle alguna clase de explicación a la prenda desmembrada.

“Te he vuelto a hacer daño”.

***

**-TURNER CAFÉ-**

Charlie, con su blanco delantal algo manchado por todos los pedidos del día, comenzó a limpiar una de las primeras mesas que se encontraba en inmediación al gran ventanal del frente.

“¡Oye, niña!”. Gritó Rufus colocando un plato sobre el mostrador del fondo.

Charlie levantó la mirada sin dejar de fregar.

“Es mediodía, chiquilla”. Señaló el plato. “Toma tu descanso y come un poco antes de que se enfríe”.

“¡Oh! Qué amable eres”. Arrojó el trapo sucio sobre una silla cercana y se dirigió al mostrador. “Sabes que traigo mi propio almuerzo todos los días”.

“¿Rechazarías este exquisito platillo por un insignificante sándwich de atún?”.

“¡Oye!”. Golpeó el brazo de Rufus con su dedo índice juguetonamente. “Es mi especialidad. Pero me comeré lo que preparaste sólo por complacerte”.

“Así me gusta. Esa es mi muchacha”.

Rufus parecía estar inquieto, por demás incómodo. Lanzando miradas de vez en cuando a Charlie, como si quisiera decirle algo. Ella rodó sus ojos hacia él, exasperada.

“Bien, escúpelo”. Logró pronunciar con la boca llena.

“Tengo cita con el doctor en unos minutos”. Dijo mientras desataba su delantal. “¿Qué te parece la idea de encargarte del lugar por un par de horas percibiendo la misma paga de siempre?”. Sonrió pícaramente.

Las cejas de Charlie se fruncieron, la tensión se concentró en la boca de su estómago. Tragó saliva a pesar del nudo en su garganta y de inmediato tomó una servilleta de papel para deshacerse de las migajas en la esquina de su boca, como método de desviación para ocultar su mueca.

“¿Te encuentras bien?”.

“Sí, sí”. Sacudió su mano queriendo no darle importancia al asunto. “Son sólo los chequeos de rutina al que todo viejo debe someterse”.

Sus miradas se encontraron y mientras que Rufus poseía sus cejas en lo alto, Charlie lo inspeccionó dubitativa, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes oscuros.

“Tú me estás ocultando algo, viejo”. Lo apuntó una vez más, esta vez con el tendedor.

“Lo único que siempre le ocultaré a tu mente inquieta y curiosa… son los ingredientes secretos de éste manjar”. Detuvo allí cualquier intento de seguir el tema colgando su delantal en un perchero, dándole la espalda. “Ahora sigue comiendo y no dejes que éste lugar se venga abajo en mi ausencia”. Dijo con ironía.

“Bien, lo haremos a tú manera. Vete ya. Pero no olvides llevar un paraguas contigo”. Charlie se sintió como su madre al cuidarlo de esa manera. Pero la angustia aún plasmada en su rostro no se iría tan fácilmente.

“Deja de preocuparte”. Le dijo mientras se colocaba su viejo sombrero. “Un par de gotas jamás podrían estropeara éste caballero”.

Rufus recogió un sobretodo de un perchero cercano a la cocina y se lo prendió lentamente mientras se dirigía a la salida. Al abrir la puerta, una poderosa ráfaga penetró moviendo los cabellos de Charlie. Él se giró y guiñó un ojo a la muchacha.

“Volveré en un par de horas”.

Charlie logró comer un par de bocados más antes de retirar su plato y llevarlo al fregadero. Comenzó a frotar con la esponja la porcelana violentamente hasta partirla en dos gracias a los nervios que la poseían. Retrocedió dos pasos al percatarse de lo que hizo y sumamente enojada arrojó los pedazos rotos al contenedor de basura.

"Cálmate, Charlie".

Volteó sobre sí misma y contempló el exterior angustiada. Afuera estaba frío y oscuro a pesar de la hora y sintió que el clima le estaba dando un mal presagio al igual que el accidente que acababa de tener. El temporal había permanecido inestable por mucho tiempo, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de disfrutar de algunos rayos de sol. Las tormentas más fuertes aún no habían llegado y se esperaba una tempestad nunca antes vista hace años.

Luego de dejar totalmente relucientes cada una de las mesas que se encontraban allí, por fin pudo relajarse en una de las sillas de la primera fila, la más cercana a la puerta. El local estaba vacío y el vidrio de entrada dejaba escurrir unas pequeñas gotas de una tímida llovizna. Ella tenía su bolso reposando sobre su regazo, apretándolo con las dos manos. Exhaló aire y sacó aquel celular color rosa que había encontrado en la mañana. Se desplazó por la lista de contactos con su dedo pulgar a punto de sangrar gracias a la cortadura que se había provocado. Buscaba con mucha agitación su objetivo; segundos después, logró tomar comunicación.

“¿Charlie?”. Se escuchó una voz ronca del otro lado de la línea.

“¡Robert Singer!”.

“¿Qué haces llamando desde ese número?”. Contestó intrigado él. “¿Qué ha sucedido?”.

“Oye, Bobby, se que acordamos que sólo haría llamadas desde este chip en ocasiones especiales”.

“Urgentes, niña, urgentes”. Resopló enojado “No especiales”.

“Pues bien, esto es algo... realmente necesario”. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

“¿Necesario, eh? Dime, te estoy escuchando fuerte y claro”.

“Se trata de Rufus”. Dijo incómoda y nerviosa, con voz estremecedora.

“¿Turner?”. Gritó enfadado, con total desprecio al escuchar su nombre. “Sabes que no quiero volver a saber de ese hijo de puta. ¡Pensé que lo había dejado claro la última vez, niña!”.

“Sé que su amistad se ha roto después de lo de Harriet. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado radicalmente, en verdad no está pasando por un buen momento”.

“¿Acaso crees que soy el Dr. Phil? ¡Con el desgraciado ni siquiera podemos vernos en una estúpida fotografía!”. Bobby se levantó del viejo sillón en donde estaba sentado para comenzar a dar vueltas por su hogar con pies pesados debido a lo nervioso que lo puso volver a saber de Rufus. Realmente estaba furioso.

“No tienes por qué verlo”. Se lamentó, aunque lo suficientemente terca para continuar. “Aunque hacerlo tampoco significaría el fin del mundo. Dios sabe lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes, pero te necesito, Bobby; él nos necesita. Aún creo que hay algo que ambos podríamos hacer”.

“No intentes hacerme sentir culpable mientras me hablas de toda esa mierda de la redención. Tú estuviste allí, Charlie. Fuiste testigo de su locura. No me importa lo suficiente ni creo tener la voluntad necesaria para ser un buen samaritano cuando de ese _‘idjit’_ se trate”. Gruñó una vez más, desatando su rabia. “Déjalo ir, niña. Estás jugando a ser traviesa conmigo”.

“Está muriendo”.

Bobby quedó en silencio un par de segundos. Sólo haciendo escuchar su rasposa e intolerante respiración a Charlie a través teléfono. No apartó el celular de su oído y volvió a sentarse frente a un inminente mareo. Resopló recio y confundido cuando por fin volvió a ser él mismo.

Limitado por la situación, enderezó su postura y abrió la boca, tratando de articular algunas palabras.

“¿De qué demonios hablas, Charlie?”. Se sintió ofendido. “¿Es acaso una broma de mal gusto para intimidarme a volver arrastrado a pedir por su amistad? ¡Dime de qué hablas o colgaré en este mismo instante!”.

“Por favor, Bobby. Sólo escúchame, es todo lo que pido. Necesito ir a verte y explicarlo en persona. Es algo realmente delicado y te aseguro que no se trata de ninguna de mis payasadas”.

El silencio volvió a conectarlos a través del teléfono. Charlie sabía que se trataba de una idea arriesgada y ya ha hablado, sólo necesitaba una respuesta de Bobby. Negativa o positiva.

“Yo… Uhm… Tú sólo mantén cerca ese teléfono, ¿De acuerdo? Tal vez… podría considerarlo. Puede que volvamos a comunicarnos, niña”. Colgó la línea sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse.

Bobby enderezó su gorra y se levantó yendo de inmediato hacia la cocina a buscar una botella de cerveza de su viejo refrigerador. La abrió con sus dientes y la terminó en unos instantes. Sin respirar.

Tomó camino hacia la sala de estar para contemplar una escopeta clavada a la pared. Le pertenecía a Rufus, a aquel gran amigo con el que iba de cacería en su juventud. A aquel gran compañero de aventuras que se había convertido en su familia por elección, el hermano que nunca tuvo. Pudo alejar por un instante aquellos pensamientos traicioneros.

Las nuevas noticias lo cambiaron todo, pero él aún se sentía herido. Acorralado, comenzó a idear un plan para dejar de lado su orgullo y ayudar a Charlie en lo que mierda sea que necesitaba.

Apabullado, salió de su casa dando un fuerte portazo y sólo se le escuchó decir exaltado:

_"¡BALLS!"_

***

**-DEPARTAMENTO DE CASTIEL-**

Castiel se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa del comedor, con una mano sobre su estómago y otra en su boca, apoyando el codo sobre su muslo mientras observaba la bolsa de basura donde colocó aquella bata destrozada que pertenecía a su madre. No quedaban lágrimas por derramar pero si largos jadeos que escapaban de su boca sin previo aviso, dificultando su respiración. Llevó su mano a su frente y un poco más arriba, intentando acomodar un par de mechones que caían sobre él. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que había despertado y no estaba llevando a cabo el plan que ideó la noche anterior. Apartó la silla arrastrándola suavemente y muy determinado decidió finalmente ponerlo en marcha.

Abrió la puerta de su recámara violentamente y volvió a su placard. Decidido a buscar un atuendo perfecto para la ocasión. No había mucho para elegir de todos modos, por lo que sólo le tomó un unos segundos decidirse por una vestimenta adecuada.

¿Qué vestuario sería el indicado para presentarse a solicitar empleo? Él ni siquiera sabía a dónde acudiría ni mucho menos qué clase de tareas debía realizar si por alguna inaudita casualidad era aceptado para quedarse. Movió todas las perchas allí dentro y revisó un par de cajones intentando averiguar cuál sería la mejor opción.

_“Clásico”_. Pensó, aunque no del todo convencido.

Algo sensato y serio. Optar por una presentación educada y prudente parecía ser una favorable alternativa, al menos para poder causar una buena primera impresión. 

Encontró una camisa blanca, extremadamente blanca. Muy fina y de una tela tan delicada que parecía ser demasiado costosa. Aún conservaba el olor a vainilla de un exquisito suavizante y afortunadamente no poseía arruga alguna. La sacó de su respectiva percha, muy delicadamente, utilizando sólo la punta de sus dedos. La acarició mientras su aroma conquistaba sus fosas nasales; la calificó como _‘perfecta’_.

Rascó su cabeza luego de dejar la prenda reposada sobre una silla e intentó recordar dónde se encontraba escondido el único traje que tenía; aquel traje azul oscuro, tradicional y académico.

“¡Ah!”. Exclamó.

Volteó y dio unos pasos hacia su cama, aún en ropa interior. Aquel lecho en donde siempre despertaba mojado poseía dos grandes cajones bajo su estructura, en medio de las patas. Recordó haberlo guardado allí allí desde la última vez que lo retiró de la tintorería. No imaginó volver a usarlo jamás, ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes; pero creyó que ésta vez, la situación realmente lo ameritaba.

Se arrodilló, con las rodillas desgastadas, en búsqueda de aquel uniforme y abrió el cajón de la izquierda, atascado debido al poco uso que le daba. Allí estaba. Lo encontró envuelto en una bolsa oscura y opaca, con el gancho plateado de su percha sobresaliendo por arriba. Retiró la bolsa y miró el traje por un momento, con cierta nostalgia y melancolía. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que lo había usado: En un lugar llamado St. Sebastian.

[BOTÓN DE REVERSA]

Sintió una leve punción en su cabeza y la sacudió al instante. Supo que no era el momento para aflicciones provocadas por el pasado, no ahora. Hizo un acuerdo con sus adentros: _"Ahora no"_ les dijo: _"Luego pueden venir a torturarme como de costumbre"._

Se puso de pie nuevamente, sosteniendo el gancho de la percha en lo alto. Sopló con fuerza el polvo logrando ocasionarse un pequeño estornudo. Sacudió el traje y sonrió un poco más alegre que de costumbre; estirando las comisuras de sus labios, sintiendo una especie de cortadura en ellas, pues era algo que no hacía a menudo.

“Estoy listo para volver a usarte”.

Caminó lentamente hacia el rincón de la habitación donde se encontraba un espejo de pie que parecía ser victoriano, en mejor estado que cualquiera de sus otros muebles allí. Observó su reflejo entero por unos momentos e inclinó la cabeza, acariciando el traje antes de desprender sus botones.

Echó unas gotas de perfume a su piel desnuda antes de vestir la parte superior de su cuerpo, luego roció otras gotas sobre la prenda y tomó especial cuidado en no arrugar la camisa cuando se la colocaba dentro del pantalón y lo ajustaba con el cinturón.

Modeló un par de segundos ante el espejo mientras acariciaba su indumentaria de arriba a bajo. Puso aquel saco oscuro en lo alto, con ambas manos para revisarlo antes de ponérselo y observar si poseía alguna imperfección, pero constató que todavía lucía impecable. Era de esperarse que aquel atuendo no le quedara tan ceñido como antes debido a la pérdida de peso, aun así logró imprimir en él una imagen sumamente sobria y delicada que proyectaba un hermoso perfil cuando abría la boca para mostrar sus dientes blancos.

La elección es estupenda, pensó. Aunque no perfecta. Comenzó a pensar demasiado en el asunto y se vio vestido finamente, algo que no había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero apuntó a más. Si asistía al lugar de trabajo tan correctamente, debería completar el atuendo.

Volvió al armario y abrió el segundo cajón a la derecha, de un solo tirón. Ya sabía lo que buscaba y no tardó en encontrarlo. Sonrió y volvió al espejo poniéndose derecho frente a él. Acomodó una corbata azul por debajo del cuello de su camisa, intentando realizar un nudo perfecto mientras su lengua permanecía afuera gracias a la concentración. Hizo su mejor intento frente a los inesperados nervios que comenzaron a poseerlo. Una especie de ansiedad se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo. Aunque no estaba seguro del porqué de la sensación.

Trabajo hecho. Por fin bajó sus brazos. Reluciente. Dio media vuelta y se alejó del espejo.

Sintió que podía ajustar un poco más su cinturón, sólo un poco, y mientras lo hacía se posó sobre la ventana que se encontraba en su habitación, notando la oscuridad del clima. El cielo permanecía nublado y pudo notar cómo el viento no cesaba su violencia, derribando las pocas hojas que algunos árboles aún conservaban. Siguió contemplando el exterior, pero su respiración desaceleró por un momento; inhalaba aire profundamente sintiendo el frío allí dentro. Agachaba y subía la mirada repetidas veces, entrelazando sus dedos y tronándolos sin darse cuenta; un estruendo significativo llenó el silencio de su mente vacía.

Volteó y supo que era hora de partir al mirar su reloj pulsera. Había un largo trecho desde su departamento hasta su lugar de destino, y tenía muy claro que la única manera para él de llegar hasta allí era caminando, no había otra opción. Ninguna otra posibilidad. Debía partir de inmediato, de lo contrario no llegaría a tiempo, suponiendo que con un clima tan inestable podría oscurecer en cualquier segundo, y llegar allí venida la noche no formaba parte del plan.

No había tiempo para afeitarse. Castiel llevaba una barba incipiente que le otorgaba aires de experiencia. Unos poco mechones cortos caían por el costado de su frente, no obstante, seguía siendo un encanto a la vista de los demás. Con apariencia sensata y serena, de una calma exterior increíble a pesar de todos sus problemas, miedos y tristezas ya sembrados en su interior.

Antes de partir, por mera precaución, desarrugó una gabardina color camel que se encontraba escondida en un gancho trasero del perchero que decoraba su sala. Se la colocó para no sucumbir al frío si una helada aún más cruel llegara a caer. Así completó su atuendo.

Observó la mesa, clavando una estridente mirada al pedazo de papel arrugado y descolorido que había dejado allí. Al recogerlo sintió una extraña emoción. Agradeció haberlo recuperado mientras lo doblaba en dos antes de meterlo a su bolsillo. Una vez dentro, no lo soltó, seguía dentro de su puño y así permaneció.

“Aquí vamos”. Se dijo a él mismo en voz alta, intentando que sus propias palabras puedan darle ánimos.

Poco a poco y con pasos sumamente ligeros se fue alejando de aquel mugroso barrio. No había sacado las manos de sus bolsillos y aun así podía sentir el frío traspasar la tela, empezando a congelar las puntas de sus dedos, los cuales intentaba mover suavemente para no adormecerlos. Su aliento se congelaba al soltarlo, dejándolo con una sensación muy conocida por él. Ya ha pasado frío antes, incluso dentro de las cuatro paredes de su departamento en algún que otro invierno crudo.

Castiel permanecía con la mirada baja. Pisando firme y siguiendo el camino que tenía que seguir. Mezclando pensamientos positivos y negativos que lograban confundirlo y tentarlo con la idea de volver a su hogar.

_“Balancéalo, balancéalo. Como Charlie te enseñó”._

Su rostro quedó al descubierto, despojado de todos los mechones de cabello que hacían tapar su mirada cuando agachaba su cabeza. Pudo levantar el mentón sólo un poco, ahora más concentrado en el camino que en la punta de sus pies. Suspiro abruptamente logrando ceder a una fuerte tos mientras acariciaba su garganta con su mano izquierda intentando otorgarle algo de calidez. Con la misma intensidad aunque con mayor rapidez, comenzó a caminar más despreocupado. Sin sacar su mano derecha de su bolsillo, arrugando cada vez más aquel trozo de papel desgastado, aguantando en ocasiones la repentina tos que comenzó a azotarlo.

Paso a paso, y alejándose cada vez más de aquel oscuro lugar de donde había salido, notó un poco más de claridad en el cielo. Las nubes seguían flotando furiosas en lo alto, pero al llegar a la carretera que lo conduciría a aquella dirección anotada en el trozo de papel, las notó de una tonalidad menos oscuras y densas, aun conteniendo agua en ellas pero sin poseer el aspecto tan abrumador con el que las notó al salir de su departamento.

El camino de concreto por el que venía andando terminó para dar lugar a una espesa senda de tierra. Por fin había dejado atrás a la ciudad de altos edificios empobrecidos y olores nauseabundos, para encontrarse más cerca de la naturaleza. El camino a seguir, al costado de la ruta, implicaba un largo trayecto antes de llegar a su destino. Pero Castiel tenía ahora otros aires, se encontraba un poco más seguro que aquellos oscuros días en los que siempre terminaba deshecho en su cama. Donde parecía desconocer la esperanza ante cualquier situación. Ahora estaba fuera, respirando otro tipo de atmósfera que parecía purificar lentamente su interior lleno de aflicción. Sintió extraño encontrarse en esa clase de situación, había olores que no recordaba y paisajes tan bellos que olvidó que podrían existir. El panorama era distinto, casi improbable para su rutina diaria; estaba probando otro sabor.

La zona rural ya estaba más que instalada en sus pupilas. Los campos y cosechas de aquella área hicieron prestar especial atención a Castiel. Unos pequeños lagos lograban proyectar un significante brillo a lo lejos reproduciendo un relajante sonido que acompañaba en coro a las correntadas propias de la región. Las hierbas y flores de distintas clases, colores y tamaños decoraban la vista convirtiendo el lugar en hermosas obras de arte vivientes.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Su imaginación se ramificó. ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si se hubiese criado allí? ¿Cómo sería su vida si de ahora en adelante decidiera abandonar la ciudad para vivir en el campo? Había nacido y fue criado en el núcleo urbano, en un modesto barrio de los suburbios, donde la naturaleza no tenía voz, donde no podrías escuchar cantar a los pajarillos mucho tiempo. Comenzó a abrir un poco más su mente y dejó que la imaginación juegue un poco con él. Tal vez allí podría tener una mascota o realizar picnics en el patio trasero de su residencia. Sería otra clase de cotidianidad. Tal vez todo habría sido diferente desde el principio.

Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos perdiendo algo de equilibrio mientras fantaseaba con las ideas en su cabeza, sin desacelerar su andar. Infló el pecho y abrió sus brazos, volviendo a escuchar el tronido de su hombro derecho, ésta vez sin quejarse. Experimentó la pureza del aire mientras giraba y daba repetidas vueltas sobre su eje, entretanto el viento jugueteaba con su ropa y su cabello ya despeinado.

Quedó inmerso en aquellos pensamientos sólo para que minutos después un fuerte bocinazo retumbara en sus tímpanos. El autobús que Charlie le había recomendado en su primer encuentro casi lo derriba en su recorrido. Aquel aturdidor estruendo logró que Castiel trastabillara empujándolo fuera de la calle y volviendo a la tierra, de un solo zarpazo. Abrió los ojos asustado mientras la inmensa máquina pasaba por al lado de él, rozándolo. Sus piernas lograron debilitarse pero pudo mantener su compostura. Llevó su mano temblorosa hacia su pecho alarmado y sintió latir su corazón con demasiada fuerza, dolorosamente contra sus costillas; mientras el medio de transporte se alejaba rápidamente. Unas gotas de sudor cayeron de repente sobre su frente y sintió su cuerpo caliente a pesar de los helados vientos que lo abrazaban.

Permaneció inmóvil al menos cinco minutos, tomándose el tiempo necesario para calmarse y volver a la realidad. El momento le había provocado náuseas. Sentía su estómago pesado mientras continuaba con su mano derecha en su pecho, el cual se hinchaba y relajaba de un segundo al otro, dejando escapar espasmódicos suspiros de su temblorosa boca. Su mano no estaba vacía, entre su corazón y su palma se encontraba el dichoso trozo de papel, jamás lo había soltado, ni por un momento desde que lo introdujo en su bolsillo antes de partir. Relamió sus labios para no agrietarlos y miró alarmado a su alrededor. Había recorrido más de lo que imaginó. Los pensamientos que había estado idealizando lo llevaron a desconectarse de la realidad. Había estado soñando despierto por demasiado tiempo, sin perder su camino en el proceso.

Las nubes finalmente cedieron dejando caer una limpia y fría llovizna sobre él. El agradable aroma a tierra mojada se hizo presente mientras que con sus ojos casi cerrados, intentaba visualizar qué había más adelante. Una casona, a lo lejos. 

Bajó su cabeza buscando la dirección en su mano. Esa dirección que recién había despegado de su corazón. Levantó la vista y volvió a clavar su mirada al frente. Había llegado, sin perderse y soñando al menos la mitad de su viaje, el cual pensó que sería eterno. Pero allí estaba.

Sintió la necesidad de correr y no perdió tiempo en hacerlo. Comenzó a deslizarse casi volando, queriendo llegar finalmente al lugar, ansioso de alguna respuesta a cualquiera de las millones de preguntas que lo invadieron desde que tomó la decisión de arribar a ese sitio desconocido. No sintió la llovizna sobre él, no por ser demasiado fina, sino por la velocidad que había tomado para llegar a la entrada de aquella residencia.

Ya se encontraba allí. Ahora llegó el momento de adentrarse a lo desconocido.

**«WINCHESTER»**

Un cartel de madera desgastada le hizo confirmar que se encontraba en el lugar correcto. Lentamente y con una inevitable inquietud dio sus primeros pasos en la propiedad. Una senda de piedras blanquecinas y desgastadas le indicaba el camino hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa de dimensiones considerables. Parecía un lugar desolado y algo arruinado, haciendo notar la cantidad de años que poseía aquella estructura allí.

Aclaró un poco más su mente estando a unos metros de la entrada a la casona y sintió vergüenza al imaginar la situación al llegar. Sería inapropiado de su parte llamar a la puerta y preguntar por un tal Winchester sin más, sorteando cualquier reacción a la situación. Planeó usar la coartada de Charlie. Ella lo envió. Fue ella quien le sugirió ir hasta allí. Después de todo, sea quien sea ‘ _Winchester’_ , necesitaba una mano cualquiera sea la labor a la cual se dedicaba. Su nivel de nerviosismo comenzó a escalar rápidamente en su interior y sabía que no lo abandonaría; aquella ansiedad sólo hizo que tomara el impulso de una buena vez y no diera media vuelta para volver por donde vino. Al llegar a la puerta, intentó ponerse lo más derecho que pudo antes de golpearla para anunciarse. Apretó el nudo de su corbata, el cual ya se encontraba flojo y adoptó una actitud confiable.

“Novak”. Tragó saliva. “¡No! Castiel Novak. Bien. No, no, aguarda…”. Suspiró. “...De acuerdo. ¿Señor Novak? ¿Señor… Castiel?”.

“¡Castiel suena bien!”. Gritó una muchacha de ondas doradas en su cabello. Salía de una pequeña choza que se encontraba en diagonal a la entrada, un poco más al fondo.

Castiel volteó de manera atolondrada hacia la joven. Sintiéndose apenado y sonrojándose al instante. Un fuerte ardor subió por su garganta, logrando calentar su rostro. No pudo hacer más que observarla mientras ella se acercaba.

“Que suena bien. Nunca había escuchado un nombre así”. Llegó hasta él. Risueña le pasó su mano. “Mucho gusto, soy Jessica”.

Castiel tardó en responder, pero notó una simpatía genuina en ella. Era alegre y estaba vestida en tonalidades pasteles. Percibió su buena voluntad mientras arrojaba la punta de su bufanda rosa por encima de sus hombros. Finalmente respondió al saludo y le ofreció su mano luego de unos segundos.

“Uhm… Pues, bien”. Infló su pecho. “¡Castiel será!”. Sonrió relajado. “Encantado, Jessica”.

Ella lo tomó por su brazo derecho, llevándolo debajo de un pequeño techo que decoraba la entrada. La llovizna había comenzado a caer con mayor fuerza y las ráfagas de viento obligaban a las gotas a danzar de forma descontrolada antes de tocar el suelo. Ambos quedaron a salvo allí.

“Lo siento”. Dijo Jessica soltando su brazo.

“Descuida. Muchas gracias”. Dijo casi sin abrir la boca debido a su timidez. Luego volteó hacia la carretera. “¿Qué debe suceder para que mejore el clima?”.

La chica rubia se encogió de hombros mientras Castiel seguía contemplando el cielo, despistado. Sin alarmarse aún de que estaba allí y que sólo se estaba limitando a hablar del temporal.

“¡Oh! Cuánto lo siento”. Volteó nuevamente hacia ella. “¿Eres Winchester?”.

“Pues… espero serlo algún día. Moore”. Acomodó sus bucles. “Sam es mi novio”. Puso una mano en su pecho, dichosa y orgullosa al decirlo. “¿Has venido a ver a Sam?”.

“Eso…creo”. Se escuchó decir a Castiel, no teniendo respuesta exacta ni convincente.

“Ven. Acompáñame”.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, uno detrás del otro. Jessica era la guía y Castiel la seguía algo distanciado, sin querer invadir mucho su espacio personal. Un angosto y pobre alero rodeaba los primero metros del costado de la casa. Siguieron su camino por ahí, aún escapando de las gotas de lo que ahora se convirtió en una fresca lluvia.

“¿Eres su amigo?”. Indagó ella. “Nunca había oído hablar de ti”. Decía sin siquiera voltear. Entablando la conversación de espaldas.

“No lo soy”. Habló un poco más fuerte para que Jessica pudiera escucharlo. “En realidad estoy aquí por recomendación de una amiga suya… supongo”.

Jessica al fin volteó.

“¿De quién se trata?”.

Castiel también detuvo su andar, intentando adivinar si en ese momento debería decir la verdad, la verdad frente a la novia de Sam.

“¡Oh, descuida! No quiero que creas que es una especie de interrogatorio o que iré a masacrar a cualquier mujer que Sam conozca”. Se rio. “Soy amiga de todas sus amigas”.

“Charlie”. Dijo seguro, recordando la recomendación de la pelirroja.

“¡Charlie!”. Se emocionó. “Hace tiempo que no sé de ella. La última vez que la vi fue en aquella ocasión que vino a reparar su automóvil”.

“¿A repararlo?”. Preguntó intrigado.

Jessica abrió la puerta de una pequeña habitación anexada a la vieja casona del frente y tiritó graciosamente antes de entrar. Ambos habían sido alcanzados por algunas gotas en el trayecto.

“Pasa, por favor”.

Castiel había conseguido embarrar las suelas de sus zapatos negros. Agachó su mirada y lo notó al instante. Así que _‘zapateó’_ rápidamente antes de introducirse al lugar.

“¿Cariño? Tienes visita”. Pegó un pequeño grito.

Un muchacho alto se encontraba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio, el hombre levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de su pareja. Tenía una melena castaña clara y los mechones del lado izquierdo de su cabeza acomodados detrás de su oreja. Al levantarse mostró su altura con esplendor y gloria. Media al menos 1,93 mts. Se veía fuerte y culto mientras seguía tecleando en su más querida e indispensable herramienta, una laptop con algunas calcomanías pegadas en la parte trasera de la pantalla. Una pila de libros cerca de su mano se encontraba ordenada y con varias anotaciones que podían verse sobresalir de las páginas. Era poseedor de ojos claros en tonalidades verdes y miel, y un característico y pequeño lunar casi invisible en su mejilla izquierda.

Se acercó de inmediato a ellos, con una mirada confundida pero sumamente respetuoso. Al igual que su novia, levantó su brazo antes de llegar hasta Castiel para estrechar su mano.

“Hola. Soy Sam, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?”. Saludó aun sosteniendo la mano de Castiel.

“Mucho gusto, Sam”. Apretó su mano. “Mi nombre es Castiel”.

“¿Así que Castiel?”. Levantó sus cejas. “Suena…”.

“¡Angelical! ¿No lo crees?”. Interrumpió ella.

“Angelical, eso”. Sam le dio la razón, levantando una mano mientras la otra permanecía en su cintura.

“Lamento si te he interrumpido”. Se disculpó. “Una amiga… mía… o tuya, me dijo que tal vez pudieras necesitar algo de ayuda con… algo”. Tornó coloradas sus mejillas. “Francamente he venido a ver si calificaba para el puesto”.

Sam tosió.

“Veamos, ¿De qué amigas estamos hablando exactamente?”. Lo cuestionó.

“Charlie”. También tosió. “Pelirroja, de ésta estatura…”. Dijo mientras ponía sus manos por debajo de su mentón. “…y algo…”.

_“FREAKY”_. Alcanzaron a decir ambos al unísono.

“Charlie Bradbury”. Sonrió Sam cerrando sus ojos. “De acuerdo. Supongo que debes ser de suma confianza”. Miró a su novia. “Cariño, ¿Podrías darnos unos minutos?”.

“Estaré en la sala de estar. Hazme saber si necesitan algo”. Besó la mejilla de Sam dulcemente y enrolló la bufanda en su cuello antes de retirarse.

Sam invitó a Castiel a sentarse en un cómodo sillón color celeste pálido que se encontraba a unos metros de la entrada. El ambiente del lugar era sobrio y sereno, al estilo Sam Winchester. Las bibliotecas allí estaban llenas de enormes libros de distintos colores y páginas amarillentas. Casi la totalidad de ellos de materias relacionadas con las leyes y la abogacía. Hace años que él había comenzado la carrera pero las circunstancias de la vida que ahora lleva lo obligaron a retrasarla para ir a su propio ritmo. De todas maneras, mantenía una regularidad considerable, tal vez no pueda obtener su título de inmediato pero la capacidad de Sam era impresionante y lo acercaba cada día más hacia su objetivo. Demasiado culto, listo y capaz. Un hombre realmente inteligente.

Castiel aceptó la invitación y se sentó derecho, demasiado derecho, con sus piernas juntas y sus manos sobre su regazo, intentando analizar de qué iba el asunto. Se percató de que había cometido el error de asistir de manera tan formal a la ocasión. Sam parecía ser un sujeto relajado y amable, arropado sólo por una campera fina arriba de su camisa a cuadros blancos y anaranjados, un par de jeans azules desgastados y borceguíes color chocolate.

Sam arrastró un sillón más pequeño y liviano frente al invitado y se sentó; alumbrado por una gran y oxidada lámpara de antaño que le daba calidez a la habitación. Parecían estar en una sala de interrogatorios. Ambos se acomodaron aún más mientras escuchaban la lluvia caer, cada vez con más fuerza.

“Pues, bien”. Juntó sus manos. “Hemos estado buscando algo de ayuda por un largo tiempo, ¿Sabes? La labor de aquí en ocasiones es pesada”. Despegó sus palmas. “Nos vendría bien un poco de apoyo”.

“Claro. Espero serte de ayuda”. Castiel pareció amigable. “¿De qué se trata?”.

Sam descontinuó la introducción, queriendo estar seguro de lo que iba a decir. Intentó medir sus palabras, pero, ¿Qué más daba? Aquel tipo de ojos azules había ido por recomendación de Charlie, una vieja amiga de la familia. Tiró sus sospechas por la borda y confió en ambos; aunque sabía que por lo menos al principio, debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras para poder ofrecerle un lugar allí.

Contar un poco de su historia personal tal vez lograría crear un poco de empatía. Eligió ir por ese camino.

“Escucha, Castiel”. Empezó. “No vengo de una familia convencional, nunca tuvimos demasiado dinero ni lujos algunos. Quiero que comprendas que hemos puesto mucho empeño al comenzar esta travesía. Cuando era pequeño, he pasado hambre en ciertas ocasiones. No tuvimos una familia lo suficientemente unida para que pudiéramos salir adelante sin esfuerzo”. Mantenía un tono de voz dócil. “Por el momento, éste lugar y a lo que nos dedicamos es nuestro refugio. Y le hemos puesto el corazón a nuestra labor para poder salir adelante. Quiero decir, esta residencia es prestada. No nos pertenece. Necesito completar mis estudios universitarios para salir de aquí y… ya sabes, darle una mejor vida a Jessica, una que ella realmente merece. Pero por el momento ésto es todo lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance, es todo lo que podemos hacer hasta estabilizarnos, ¿De acuerdo?”.

“Claro. Por supuesto”. Se apresuró a decir Castiel sin saber de qué demonios hablaba.

“Muy bien, de acuerdo”. Logró soltar un pequeño suspiro agachando la mirada. “Te lo mostraré. Sígueme”.

Sam se levantó y apagó la lámpara que se encontraba junto a él. Se dirigió a la puerta algo confianzudo y al abrirla, notó que el clima había empeorado. Los relámpagos iluminaban el exterior pareciendo ocasionar un cortocircuito en el cielo. Castiel se encontraba parado a una considerable distancia esperando las indicaciones de Sam, quien recogió una sombrilla y se la aventó mientras daba unos pasos hacia afuera colocándose la capucha que su campera llevaba.

“Vamos”. Le dijo, ofreciéndole espacio para que abandonara la habitación antes que él.

Castiel acató la orden de inmediato y abrió rápidamente la sombrilla al salir, casi sin mojarse. Sam cerró la puerta y lo animó a recorrer el terreno bajo la lluvia. Mientras aquel tipo alto, que le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza a su visitante, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, Castiel se aferraba fuertemente con su mano derecha al mango de paraguas. Sam se adelantó unos pasos para indicar el camino. Inspeccionó el lugar y luego volteó rápidamente. 

“No veo tu auto”. Lo miró despistado.

Castiel apretó su puño izquierdo, el que había metido en su bolsillo segundos antes. Abrió un poco su boca y habló.

“Yo, uhm. Yo… No tengo auto”.

“Espera un momento, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Eres de la zona?”. Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. “¿O has tomado el autobús?”.

“Uhm, no, no lo hice”. Alzó sus hombros. “He llegado caminando”.

“¿De dónde eres?”. Preguntó mientras apartaba un par de gotas de su rostro.

“De la ciudad. La primera que encuentras al oeste”.

“Ajá... Y has venido… caminando hasta aquí…”. Señaló el lugar con sus dedos índice.

“Lo hice”. Sonrió.

Sam conocía muy bien sus alrededores y donde estaba plantado. Sabía que la ciudad, aunque fuera la primera que encontrarías al dejar zona rural, se encontraba demasiado apartada de allí. No parecía racional lo que Castiel contaba, pero no quiso darle demasiada importancia, no después de haberle confesado su pasado minutos antes; aunque no pudo despejar su expresión desorientada mientras seguía mirándolo.

“La historia de mi vida. No te preocupes”. Sonrió por lo bajo. “Algo extenso de contar mientras te mojas”.

Sam asintió de inmediato y volteó, esperando que Castiel siga sus pasos. Caminaron un par de metros más para llegar al patio trasero de la casona. Las pisadas de ambos se escuchaban rasposas gracias a las pequeñas piedras y a la tierra espesa debajo de sus pies, pero eso era la menor preocupación de ambos en ese momento.

Sin tardar demasiado, arribaron a una especie de garaje improvisado que se dejó ver detrás de unos enormes árboles de troncos demasiado gruesos y lianas que parecían funcionar de cortinas en ese espacio. Aquel tinglado se veía descuidado y sucio, algo tenebroso ya bajo la fina oscuridad que dejaba el atardecer antes de retirarse. Sam sacó un llavero repleto de llaves de su bolsillo y comenzó a buscar la que abriría los enormes portones del imponente cobertizo. Al encontrarla, se acercó y procedió a abrirlo, demandando esfuerzo debido al gran candado oxidado. El portón ocasionó un chirrido demasiado molesto, largo y agudo que hizo rechinar los dientes de Castiel.

“Aquí estamos”. Indicó Sam.

Castiel logró contemplar aquel lugar de pies a cabeza cuando la entrada quedó totalmente libre, abierta de par en par. Siguió con su mano izquierda en el interior de su abrigo aunque sintió como sudaba de manera excesiva, empapando más aquella parte de su cuerpo que cualquier otra que estuviera salpicando la lluvia. Estiró un poco su cuello para terminar de averiguar en dónde demonios se encontraba. Suspiró de manera inevitable, su cuerpo estaba pidiendo que tome todo el aire que le fuera posible. La agitación logró alterarlo más de lo acostumbrado. Arrugó su nariz al sentir el olor a gasolina derramada y a los charcos de aceite espeso que cubrían gran parte de la superficie allí dentro.

“Un taller mecánico”. Se afligió de manera preocupante. “Es un taller mecánico”.

“Sí, así es”. Replicó. “Si no tienes mucha experiencia ahora, seguro aprenderás”. Quiso darle ánimos. “Lo que necesitamos por ahora es una especie de _‘enfermero en la sala de cirugías’_. Eventualmente serás un experto en mecánica”.

Castiel sintió como su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse rápidamente, tensando cada vena y arteria de su cuello. Logró tragar saliva aunque con mucha dificultad.

“Todos comenzamos así. No te preocupes, viejo”. Siguió. “Luego ya no necesitarás indicaciones y hasta podrías tener tus propios clientes”.

Escuchó como un flujo ácido corrió por su garganta, raspándola con fuerza y queriendo ahogarlo. Terminó por empapar su bolsillo completamente y retiró la mano de allí para exponerla al frió y calmar el efecto de hormigueo que estaba aniquilando todas sus sensaciones nerviosas. Logró abrir su boca, mostrando sólo una parte de su dentadura mientras sentía su lengua congelarse.

“¿Te encuentras bien, compañero?”. Preguntó Sam llegando hasta él y posando una mano en uno de sus hombros.

Castiel salió de su pequeño aunque agobiante brete y demoró en darle respuesta. Un gesto, sólo consiguió realizar un gesto, sin hablar, casi sin moverse. Indicando que estaría bien.

“Perfecto”. Dijo Sam sin dejar de estar alarmado.

Lo invitó a seguir caminando un poco más para mostrarle la magnitud del lugar, hasta dónde se extendía el terreno y su lugar de trabajo. Le enseñó el vasto predio mientras seguían el camino, esta vez más cerca uno del otro. Sam pudo acercarse unos centímetros más hacia él para explicarle que en ocasiones, el sitio se llenaba de automóviles, transformando su propio patio trasero en un laberinto lleno de máquinas por arreglar.

“Es un taller mecánico”. Se lo escuchaba repetir a Castiel en voz baja.

Sam volvió a detener su andar y posó su mirada sobre aquellos ojos azules. Suspiró frente a él y colocó sus manos en su propia cintura, intentando hacerle saber que aún había más por ver.

“No es todo”. Le advirtió. “Verás, estamos alejados y en el medio de la nada por una buena razón, ¿De acuerdo? Ven. Sígueme”.

Unos fuertes relámpagos hicieron que aceleren el paso, casi corriendo hacia el fondo, a un lugar más alejado aún, donde había un depósito al aire libre que a simple vista parecía funcionar como un simple basural. Castiel tenía ya casi la totalidad de su cuerpo entumecido, aunque supo que no debía sucumbir, supo que debía llegar a donde sea que Sam lo estaba llevando, debía completar la travesía. A pesar de tanto esfuerzo por mantenerse erguido, sus piernas comenzaron a abandonarlo, a punto de flexionarse ante una inevitable caída. Sus rodillas temblaron mientras escuchaba crujir sus huesos. Sus manos estaban calientes y sudadas a pesar de chocar contra el helado viento que revoleaba su cabello.

Al acercarse considerablemente al destino, el lugar pudo distinguirse mejor. Se trataba de un almacén de chatarra. Partes de automóviles de todo tipo y época decoraban el sitio. Podía verse la infinita cantidad de motores y piezas descuartizadas de todos los tamaños y formas posibles. El aroma allí no era mejor, la suciedad de aquella acumulación de chatarra le hacía frente al aroma de la propia naturaleza. Combatiéndola y dejando saber que no era un lugar higiénico ni saludable.

“Trabajamos en nuestro propio taller mecánico clandestino. Es una especia de mercado negro, podría decirse”. Sam habló fuerte para ser escuchado por encima de los relámpagos. “Debes entender eso, Castiel. Esto es algo ilegal. Quien decida quedarse, debe afrontar la realidad y saber que trabajar aquí conlleva riesgos”.

Castiel tenía la vista nublada desde el instante que comenzó a correr hasta allí. Escuchaba a Sam perfectamente aunque no lograba conectar todos sus sentidos. Tuvo que soltar obligadamente la sombrilla que lo protegía del agua ya que sintió su estómago partirse en dos, lo apretó fuertemente intentando contener con su mano derecha todo lo que llevaba dentro de él. Su mano izquierda tapó su boca rápidamente sin previo aviso. Gracias al viento, el aroma a todos los residuos allí rodeó sus fosas nasales queriendo dar el golpe final.

Flexionó su cuerpo hacia adelante mientras le daba la espalda a Sam. Su cuerpo logró convertirse en una perfecta _“L”_ invertida mientras se rendía. Su sangre estaba hirviendo, quemaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo de forma literal y sus piernas al fin cedieron logrando clavar sus rodillas en el suelo, ensuciando su atuendo con el lodo que la lluvia logró fabricar.

Las arcadas de Castiel estaban siendo demasiado agresivas; intentó apretar su estómago lo más fuerte posible, propinándose puñetazos para ayudarse a vomitar, pero no pudo expulsar nada de su interior. Sam, excesivamente preocupado corrió hasta él para intentar contenerlo. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de manera veloz. Estaba convulsionando.

“¡Hey! ¡Hey!”.

Su vientre explotó internamente.

Sam lo sostuvo, apoyando su mano sobre la frente de Castiel intentando reincorporarlo pero sin conseguirlo. Por más que intente ayudarlo, el problema ya estaba causado. Castiel se debilitó aún más hasta que luego de varios intentos finalmente vomitó todo lo que llevaba adentro, logrando cortar su garganta y dejándolo con un sabor sumamente amargo en su boca. Sam frente al inminente desenlace se apartó sólo un poco, esperó a que finalice de expulsar todo lo que pudiera estar causándole daño y dolor.

Mientras se posicionaba por detrás, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, intentando darle algo de contención mientras lentamente logró ponerlo de pie para sacarlo de allí una vez que finalice.

Castiel puso sus ojos en blanco rindiéndose finalmente. Se ha desmayado.

Sam no dejó que caiga por completo y pudo alzarlo antes de que su rostro tocara el barro. Se paró con Castiel en sus brazos y comenzó recorrer el camino de vuelta a la casona. No había demasiada distancia, pero el lodo en sus pies no lo dejaban correr para acortar el tiempo. Su peso muerto no significaba demasiada dificultad para él, es así que tomó impulso y pudo acelerar su paso un poco más aunque sin poder alcanzar la velocidad que deseada.

“¡Jess!”. Gritó al llegar.

Jessica, alarmada y con profunda preocupación acudió al grito de su novio, encontrando en la escena a Sam pareciendo llevar el cadáver de Castiel. Tapó su boca con sus dos manos intentando pedirle una clara explicación a su pareja, sólo con su expresión, ya que la situación logró dejarla sin palabras.

“¡Se ha desmayado! ¡Rápido! ¡Ayúdame!”.

La rubia comenzó a abrir cada puerta de la enorme casa para que su novio pudiera atravesarlas hasta llegar al último cuarto que se encontraba al final de un amplio pasillo casi sin iluminación. Sam, debido al lodo en sus borceguíes logró resbalar un par de veces, soltando algunas groserías en el proceso, pero aun así, jamás dejó caer el cuerpo de Castiel.

“Despacio, cariño”. Soltó una agitada Jessica.

Sam reposó el cuerpo de Castiel en una cama que se encontraba en la habitación, algo pequeña pero arreglada y perfumada. Con la ayuda de Jessica, lograron acomodarlo para dejarlo en una posición adecuada. Sam seguía empapado y temblando por frío que le provocaba su indumentaria mojada.

“Ven aquí”. Le dijo su novia mientras extendía sus brazos para quitarle la campera de manera delicada.

Sam suspiró, sorprendido por la situación. Sin saber qué hacer aún exactamente. Llevó su mojado cabello hacia atrás, escurriéndolo antes de soltarlo por completo.

“¿Qué sucedió?”. Preguntó ella.

“No lo sé, Jess”. Respondió. “Asumo que está enfermo. Ha levantado demasiada fiebre y seguramente su presión bajó de manera considerable. Hay que dejarlo descansar, ¿Sí?”.

“De acuerdo”.

“Sólo hay que esperar y ver qué sucede. Tal vez él pueda explicarnos mejor cuando despierte. Por el momento, no hay nada más que hacer”.

Colocaron un vaso de agua en un pequeño mueble cercano a la cama y cerraron la puerta. El cuarto permaneció en silencio desde entonces. Dejando solo a Castiel, sin nadie alrededor. Vencido y adolorido sin siquiera imaginar que ésto podría llegar a pasar. Los aires de victoria que habían golpeado su corazón se habían desvanecido desde que comenzó a padecer esa tarde. Su interior se apagó, golpeado por una desilusión más. Su armadura no sólo perdió brillo, comenzó a desgarrarse.

El ambiente consiguió adoptar un total silencio, mientras el tiempo comenzó a correr de manera inexplicable.

Dentro de su inconsciencia, despertó. Volvió a su tumba, a aquel pozo que lograba atraparlo constantemente convenciéndolo que jamás abandonaría esa zona oscura. Aunque quisiera escapar, siempre volvería y hoy fue un perfecto ejemplo de ello. Se encontraba sentado, de piernas cruzadas y hombros desplomados. No quería abrir sus ojos, ya no. Extendió sus manos, haciéndolas chocar con las paredes. Ni una remota esperanza de salir, los muros parecían derretirse, sin posibilidad de escalarlos. Sintió el lugar inundarse, haciéndolo saber que lo ahogaría en un mar de aguas putrefactas. Estaba arrinconado y eso estaba bien, ya había pasado por ello. La aflicción que le provocaba estar allí le era familiar.

_“Deja que pase”._ Ya nada importaba.

_“Vamos, estoy listo”._ Gritaba su corazón.

Hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y cayó, desparramándose en aquella repugnante superficie. Pudo sonreír en la oscuridad. Ya todo había terminado. Finalmente había llegado la hora de abandonar este mundo. Su sangre dejó de fluir y sus latidos se apagaron.

_"_ _CAS”._

Llegó un sonido hacia sus oídos, deshaciéndose del silencio.

_“C A S”._

Volvió a sonar pausadamente, reproduciendo un suave eco.

“¿Cas?”. Reaccionó él.

No entendía qué estaba sucediendo, no sabía de dónde venía ese sonido. Pero no quería averiguarlo, ni siquiera abrir sus ojos. No volvería a la realidad, no quería enfrentar ya más nada.

**_“¡CAS!”._ **

**_“¡CAS!”._ **

**_“¡CAS!”._ **

Volvió a retumbar con más fuerza en ese oscuro lugar.

Castiel arrugó su frente y notó un paño húmedo sobre su cabeza. Lo palpó cansado pero no abrió sus ojos. Comenzó a recordar lo sucedido y se sintió extremadamente avergonzado por el espectáculo que había montado frente a Sam. Apretó sus dientes sintiendo una ligera migraña.

Retiró sus manos para ahora colocarlas en su abdomen, vacío y cálido. Había vaciado su cuerpo por completo. Sintió correr su sangre con más calma y mayor calidez, de una forma normal, de una forma que siempre debería haber sido. Sus oídos aún se encontraban algo sensibles mientras sentía un enorme hueco en su interior. Suspiró varias veces para acomodar sus ideas, aún sin levantar sus párpados; volvió a exhalar aire para relajarse y amoldarse a la situación que lo esperaba cuando abriera sus ojos y descubra donde se encontraba.

Esperó varios minutos más antes de reincorporarse a la realidad. Hizo un pobre intento de levantarse, recostándose sobre el respaldo de la cama mientras tragaba saliva sintiendo el sabor amargo y desagradable de la misma.

La migraña parecía irse poco a poco, pero su cuerpo aún se encontraba adolorido, estaba contracturado aunque sintió sus músculos acomodarse con cada movimiento que hacía. Pudo apoyar su espalda completa al respaldo mientras el paño de su frente cayó en sus palmas, y aunque seguía húmedo pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de él.

Con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a abrir sus ojos. La visión borrosa aún no le dejaba saber en dónde se encontraba. Parpadeó un par de veces más hasta conseguir una nítida imagen frente a él. Sus largas pestañas quedaron en lo alto y su espalda ya se encontraba completamente erguida. Lentamente giró su cabeza para inspeccionar el lugar, logrando un fuerte dolor en su cuello. Miró hacia su derecha mientras su vista logró aclararse enteramente al observar la puerta de entrada a la alcoba donde descansaba.

Al lado de ella, visualizó una silueta. Había alguien sentado allí, en un pequeño banquillo de cuatro patas, estropeado pero resistente. Aquel sujeto de piernas abiertas se encontraba mirándolo fijamente a lo lejos. Sin parpadear y con aspecto iracundo. Castiel hizo contacto visual con él pero no pudo gesticular ni reproducir ninguna palabra al verlo.

El hombre se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante, con sus codos sobre las rodillas, sin romper nunca el contacto visual. Castiel quedó hipnotizado cuando aquel desconocido abrió la boca y una voz profunda y gruesa salió de sus carnosos labios.

“Castiel, ¿Uh?”.

Castiel inhaló bruscamente, aquel sonido áspero resonó en su cabeza, sacudiéndolo hasta la médula.

“Soy Dean”.


	3. Aversión: La Historia De Castiel Novak

Verdes. Increíblemente verdes.

A medida que salía de su aturdimiento, Castiel pudo ver los ojos de aquel sujeto con más nitidez. Realmente inexplicables. El color en ellos era especial, jamás visto por él mismo. Tenían una tonalidad fresca y aportaban a su rostro una mirada heroica. Dentro de la habitación poco iluminada, era imposible no encontrarlos. Indicaban el camino gracias a su intensidad.

Castiel pestañeó varias veces antes de poder abrir la boca para soltar algunas palabras, las que fueran. Algo debía decir, no importara qué. Intentó armar rápidamente el rompecabezas de la situación, pero no disponía de demasiado tiempo, aquel tipo aún seguía contemplándolo, clavando su mirada únicamente en él, sin mover sus ojos; y sólo se encontraban separados por un par de metros, situación que impidió controlar sus nervios. Su pierna derecha comenzó a temblar ligeramente debajo de las cobijas, trayendo a él su reputado ‘tic’ sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Intentó apartar la mirada por unos segundos para no quedar aún más expuesto y procurar articular alguna oración lo suficientemente sensata para no quedar en ridículo. Sintió una especie de hipnosis, luchando con la vergüenza que le provocaba estar allí. Detener el tiempo en este momento sería perfecto; le daría unos minutos para preparar alguna clase de discurso que justificara su presencia en ese lugar. Pero algo era seguro: No quería irse, aunque se sintiera indefenso al principio, su interior lo golpeaba, insistiéndole que estaba a salvo.

_“SÓLO QUÉDATE. ESTÁS A SALVO”._

Dean, del otro lado de la habitación, finalmente se puso de pie. Acercándose lentamente hacia la cama. Castiel no pudo dejar de contemplarlo mientras lo hacía, no quitó su vista de su andar ni por un segundo, luchando con la idea de parpadear, pues no quería perderse nada de lo que estaba observando. Bajó su mirada sólo para contemplarlo de pies a cabeza y se sintió un espectador afortunado.

Dean Winchester era casi tan alto como su hermano menor, pero claramente muy distinto en aspecto y personalidad. Los ojos verdes de Dean siempre se encontraban encendidos, tan penetrantes que resultaba difícil poder describirlos. Poseía un aspecto duro a diferencia de Sam, quien con su mirada reflejaba mayor cordialidad. Él, por otro lado, dejaba ver una fachada mucho más ruda detrás de sus pecas. Sus pupilas impartían respeto y cuando al menos algo de temor. Mientras que su ceño fruncido se había convertido en un sello característico en él durante los últimos tiempos.

Fue algo inevitable. Castiel no pudo escapar a sus encantos a tan sólo unos segundos de conocerlo. No le importaba a qué demonios se acercaba. Había algo revolucionando en su interior, lo sintió al responder de manera grata a cada estímulo que su cuerpo y mente le estaban enviando en ese momento. Después tendría tiempo de averiguar cada detalle de la situación antes padecida. Ahora era momento de concentrase en Dean; sea quien sea, quiera lo que quiera.

El mayor de los Winchester se detuvo frente a la mesa de luz que se encontraba cercana a la cama y levantó el vaso con agua llevándolo hasta Castiel. Se lo ofreció estirando su brazo, aún con un aspecto sumamente serio. Él, aun convaleciente, sintió latir fuertemente su corazón, notándolo bombear de manera excitada, pero sólo se dedicó a mirar fijamente sus ojos, con una expresión suave y confusa. No supo cómo actuar, tampoco movió ningún músculo. No quería que el contacto visual terminara, tal vez nunca.

Dean pudo devolverle la misma mirada de confusión, aunque pestañeando varias veces frente a aquella reacción. Bajó su brazo que aún permanecía en el aire y esperó unos segundos para darle tiempo a responder. Al no conseguir ninguna clase de contestación, tomó un sorbo de agua.

“¿Lo ves?”. Le dijo levantando el vaso en el aire. “El agua está limpia. Puedes beber, estás a salvo”.

_“ESTÁS A SALVO”_. Volvió a escuchar aquella voz en su interior.

Castiel no perdió tiempo luego de oír la gruesa voz de Dean retumbando en la alcoba, y trató de soltar, sin éxito, algunas palabras. Se aclaró la voz y volvió a intentarlo. Por fin se lo pudo escuchar. Su dicción fue áspera, impregnada en timidez.

“Lo siento, si”. Alzó sus manos en búsqueda del vaso. “Gracias”.

El momento pareció eterno. Castiel pudo sentir la piel de Dean rozar la suya por un segundo, provocando un agradable cosquilleo en su pecho, estremeciéndolo y logrando dejar en evidencia que alguna sensación había corrido por su cuerpo al momento del contacto. Un choque eléctrico, igual al relámpago que lo estimuló a ir en búsqueda del trozo de papel abandonado a su suerte bajo la lluvia.

Dean hizo una mueca, llevando la comisura izquierda de su boca hacia arriba, muy sutilmente, dibujando su característica mini sonrisa mientras lo observaba tomar el agua de manera desesperada, con ambas manos en el vaso, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para no desperdiciar ni una sola gota.

“Déjame traerte un poco más”. Soltó cuando Castiel acabó.

“¡No!”. Gritó aclarando sus cuerdas vocales.

Dean abrió sus ojos ampliamente ante la negativa, sin siquiera tener tiempo a voltear para retirarse.

“Es decir… uhm…”. Se sofocó. “…no te molestes. Así está bien”. Miró en todas sus direcciones por la vergüenza en la que se encontró sumergido. “Estuvo deliciosa”.

“ _Diablos_ ”. Dijo Castiel en su interior. “ _¿Qué clase de estupidez has dicho?_ ”. Pensó.

Dean volvió a sonreír, dejando atrás su aspecto rudo.

“¿Deliciosa, uh? Vaya que tienes las papilas gustativas muy desarrolladas”. Se burló.

Castiel bajó su mirada, aceptando por completo que lo que acababa de decir fue lo más tonto que su boca pudo soltar. Se sintió tan torpe que no pudo evitar que sus cachetes se tornen colorados. Había perdido la oportunidad de parecer alguien interesante. De provocar algo en Dean, y permaneció con sus ojos a medio abrir.

No era su intención parecer tan estúpido, es sólo que no quería que se alejara de él en búsqueda de más agua, por más que aún se encontrara sediento. No quería que Dean se marchara y sólo deseaba que permanezcan allí un poco más, los dos solos en el cuarto. En ese momento era lo único que anhelaba, aunque dividió sus pensamientos, pues también concibió la idea de acceder al pedido y así tener la oportunidad de volver a sentir su piel, una vez más.

“¡Oye!”. Dijo Dean, tratando de reincorporarlo a la situación.

Castiel levantó la mirada obligadamente, sintiendo aún más pena. Temiendo que sus pensamientos pudieron ser escuchados.

“¿Puedo?”. Le dijo señalando la cama.

Sorprendido de manera eufórica, Castiel quedó pasmado ante la pregunta. ¿Estaba sucediendo? Tranquilo, se repetía a sí mismo. Procuró responder despreocupado.

“Uhm… ¡Claro!”. Manifestó, moviéndose unos centímetros para que pueda sentarse en el pequeño espacio libre.

Dean se encontraba relajado desde el comienzo de la charla, a diferencia de Castiel, quien ahora se hallaba más a gusto aunque sin perder inquietud frente al inminente acercamiento de ambos. Los dos, en un mismo colchón.

“Sammy me advirtió que no te molestara”. Dijo juntando sus piernas para entrar.

“¿A qué te refieres?”.

“Pues bien, a entrometerme y venir hasta aquí…”. Puso su rostro a la altura del rostro de Castiel. “…y, ya sabes… cuidar de ti por un rato”.

“¿Es todo? ¿Cómo algo así podría ocasionarme molestias?”. Pudo sonreír un poco. “Después de lo que ha sucedido, me siento halagado de que no me hayan lanzado a la calle para deshacerse de mí”.

Dean alzó su barbilla señalando la remera que Castiel llevaba puesta. Él, ante la señal, miró su pecho queriendo saber a qué refería esa mueca, y en ese momento tomó consciencia de que ya no llevaba su ropa puesta. Tocó la remera, con los dedos extendidos mientras que su otra mano se encargó de levantar la cobija que lo abrigaba, sólo un poco, para visualizar sus piernas.

“Puede que Sammy te haya traído hasta aquí, pero no fue tan listo para darse cuenta de que llevabas el cinturón demasiado ajustado. Oprimía demasiado tu estómago”. Contó Dean justificando la ausencia de sus pantalones.

Castiel apretó las sábanas que lo envolvían. Estaba experimentando una sensación que no recordó haber sentido antes. Volvió a poner sus ojos en la mirada del sujeto sentado a su lado, intentando darle las gracias sólo con un tonto gesto con sus cejas.

“No te molesta, ¿Verdad?”. Preguntó Dean. “¡Oh, diablos! Jess también me lo advirtió”. Hizo un gesto de fastidio.

Castiel pudo al fin incorporar movimiento a su cuerpo y levantó su brazo izquierdo, posicionándolo sobre el de Dean, casi en cámara lenta.

“En verdad te lo agradezco, ¿Dean?”.

Bajó la mirada para ver la mano de Castiel sobre él, relajando aún más su cuerpo mientras tragaba saliva y tardaba en responder.

“Oh, de acuerdo”. Rio un poco. “Jamás me habían agradecido un favor con esa expresión en el rostro”.

Castiel alejó su mano.

“Yo… Lo lamento, de verdad”. Se encogió de hombros. “Es que nunca imaginé que llegaría el día que un desconocido me baje los pantalones mientras dormía”.

“Soy Dean. Fue lo primero que te dije apenas despertaste”. Apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón. “Técnicamente no soy un desconocido”. Estiró su boca logrando imprimir una sonrisa burlona en ella. “Y no dormías, estabas inconsciente”.

“Bien... Ya veo”. Dijo antes de quedar en silencio.

Dean suspiró volteando la mirada, había notado que Castiel era demasiado tímido para acomodarse adecuadamente a la situación.

“Oye, compañero. Escucha”. Se levantó. “Sólo quise que te recuperaras cómodamente, ¿De acuerdo? Sammy y Jess sólo te dejaron aquí... arriba de la cama”. Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación mientras hablaba. “Tú seguías con la ropa sucia y… creí estar haciendo lo correcto. Lamento haberte incomodado. Al ver tu rostro sé que es algo que no debería haber hecho. Ya cambia esa expresión, no volveré a tocarte”.

“¡No, no! Descuida, Dean”. Habló con deseos. “No digas eso, por favor”.

Castiel no supo muy bien cómo resolver la situación para no hacerlo sentir apenado. Lo único de lo que se había dado cuenta en esos minutos a solas con Dean, es de la inminente atracción que sitió hacia él, algo que jamás le había ocurrido en esas magnitudes. Lo supo de inmediato, pero no quería quedar en evidencia frente a alguien que acababa de conocer. Varios pensamientos cruzaron por su mente. Se sintió tan sorprendido y halagado al saber que ese tipo tan atractivo se había tomado la molestia de entrar allí, a pesar de las advertencias, despojándolo de sus zapatos, desabrochando su cinturón y bajando sus pantalones. Más aún, haber aflojado el nudo de su corbata y desabotonado su camisa para vestirlo con una nueva remera, una que asumió era de Dean. _‘AC/DC’_ , encajaba perfectamente con la personalidad de él, totalmente alejado de algo que Sam usaría.

Pero allí estaba, todo eso estaba sucediendo realmente.

_“¿Por qué lo hizo?”. “¿Qué vio en mí?”._

Debajo de las sábanas se encontraban sus piernas desnudas, sólo vestidas por sus bóxers blancos y ajustados. Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Dean lo había visto en ropa interior y no le importó en lo absoluto; de hecho, se sintió algo orgulloso de que haya pasado. Pero necesitaba entender las verdaderas razones del por qué.

¿Fue tan sólo amabilidad? O tal vez preocupación. ¿Había algo más? Sintió frustración al darse cuenta que su imaginación estaba volando. _"Fue sólo un gesto de gentileza"_ , nada más allá de eso. No pudo evitar sentir toda la emoción que en pocos minutos Dean le causó, marcharse de inmediato.

“En fin. Sólo vine a asegurarme de algo”. Soltó Dean muy seriamente.

Castiel asintió y volteó a verlo para prestarle más atención. Dean ya se encontraba al lado de la puerta, de vuelta al lugar donde lo vio por primera vez.

“Sam me contó lo que sucedió”. Reprochó con su distintiva voz al enojarse. “¡Todo!”. Abrió sus brazos.

“¿Todo? ¿Qué es todo?”.

“A qué viniste, por dónde viniste”. Dio media vuelta. “¿Charlie, verdad?”.

“Así es… pero descuida. Tal vez no haya sido una buena idea”. Puso su rostro triste aunque verdadero. “Me retiraré en cinco minutos”.

Dean volvió a mirarlo fijamente, pareciendo una estatua al observarlo por al menos quince segundos; luego se acercó una vez más hacia la cama. Se puso de cuclillas y respiró muy cerca del rostro de él.

“Todo eso de las náuseas… ¿De qué se trata? ¿Acaso eres tan correcto que te descompones al instante que adviertes que hay algo ilegal frente a ti?”.

Castiel le devolvió el respiro, con una vaga desilusión en su expresión.

“No es lo que parece”. Siguió mirándolo. “Podría explicártelo… es decir, algún día. Si lo deseas”.

“Puedes hacer lo que te plazca”. Volvió a ponerse de pie. “Mientras no salgas corriendo a denunciar a las autoridades cómo nos ganamos la vida aquí”.

Castiel entrecerró sus ojos, abriendo mínimamente su boca mostrando sólo un poco de su dentadura. Inclinando su cabeza hacia su izquierda, con una expresión confusa y desilusionada.

“¿Tú crees que haría algo así?”. Dijo poniéndose más derecho. “¿Me has cambiado y has sido tan considerado conmigo sólo para comprar mi supuesto silencio?”.

Dean lo contempló. Vio por primera vez a Castiel despojarse de su vulnerabilidad.

“Pues vi como venías vestido”. Se enfadó intentando validar sus argumentos. “¿Traje y corbata? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Para quién trabajas?”.

El muchacho de ojos azules negó con su cabeza antes de seguir hablando.

“¿Sabes algo? Proyectas más seguridad de la que tienes, Dean”.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa…”. Puso su palma en lo alto. “Detente ahí, ¿Estás juzgándome?”.

“¡Tú me estás juzgando a mí!”.

“Yo no juzgo, socio”. Calmó su enojo. “Que te quede bien claro, voy a asegurarme de que eres alguien de confianza antes de que te largues de aquí”.

“Tú sabes quién me envió”.

“Charlie es una buena niña”. Vaciló. “Pero puede ser demasiado ingenua en ocasiones”.

“Sam dijo que era una vieja amiga, ¿Tú no juzgas, eh?”. Ironizó.

“Ella es familia, pero nada quita lo que acabo de decir”. Continuó. “¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti, un desconocido?”.

“Disculpa, pensé que _'técnicamente"_ ya no éramos desconocidos”.

“Demonios. Cierra la maldita boca por un minuto, ¿Quieres?”. Se puso firme. “Escucha. No es contra ti, ésto no es personal. Pero por lo que Sammy me contó… pareciera ser que en cuanto te recuperes, saldrás corriendo a contar a la justicia que dos hermanos se han estado burlando de la ley por demasiado tiempo. No puedes culparnos, _‘ojitos azules’_ ”. Levantó sus brazos. “Tu presencia aquí cuando menos enciende nuestra alarma. Es una visita muy sospechosa”.

Dean dejó soltar su enojo intentando defender el _"negocio familiar"_. Había levantado la voz más de la cuenta, mientras Castiel seguía postrado en la cama. Y él, aunque comprendía la situación, no soportó que le hable de esa manera. Sentimientos de tristeza y enfado se mezclaron en su interior. Se sintió tan estúpido por haber caído en sus encantos.

Castiel alejó las sábanas de un solo tirón y dejó su cuerpo al descubierto. Dean, volvió a tomar un rostro inexpresivo, observándolo para dejarlo actuar. Aquel hombre desvanecido en la cama logró recobrar fuerzas y se levantó para llegar a una silla de donde colgaba su atuendo original. En el camino pudo sacarse agresivamente la remera que llevaba puesta y se apresuró a colocarse su camisa blanca, manchada por salpicaduras de lodo seco.

Sin colocarse aún los pantalones ni zapatos, llegó Hasta Dean. Enfadado.

“Sólo te contaré el porqué de todo mi asunto para que te segures de que yo jamás haría lo que tú imaginas”. Impuso respeto, mientras golpeaba a Dean en el pecho con su dedo índice. “Luego me marcharé por dónde vine y no volveré. Tú y tu hermano pueden seguir ganándose la vida de la forma que más les divierta. No me interesa”.

Dean pudo notar que el frágil aspecto que Castiel mostró en la cama, parecía ser una sólo un muro. Aquel muchacho tenía fuego en su interior, sólo era necesario provocarlo para que estalle.

“¿Ahora? ¿Comenzarás ahora? No tengo planes”.

Castiel no se sentía preparado para comenzar a hacer un repaso de su vida pasada. No quería revolver toda la mierda que había provocado todos sus malestares. Pero debía hacerlo, tenía que comenzar a explicar el motivo de sus dolencias si quería irse en paz de aquel lugar. Sin ser apuntado con un dedo acusador mientras se largaba de ahí.

“¿Podríamos sentarnos un minuto?”. Preguntó comenzando a sentir el propio mareo que le advertía dónde se estaba metiendo. “Aún me siento un poco mareado”. Decidió ocupar una de las sillas al final de la habitación.

Dean no habló pero tampoco se acercó para tomar asiento. Infló el pecho suspirando hondamente. Cogió dirección hacia la cama, aún desordenada. Movió un poco las cobijas y acomodó la almohada para mayor comodidad. Alzó su rostro buscando el de Castiel y le habló con una dura expresión.

“Ven aquí”.

“¿Disculpa?”. Dijo asombrado.

“Sólo… ven”. Dio unas palmadas al colchón.

Castiel comenzó a sospechar de las intenciones de Dean, sin salir de su sorpresa a la invitación de volver a la cama. Detuvo sus manos, dejando desabrochada la mitad de su camisa, sin aún tomar su traje para ponérselo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

“¿Qué pretendes?”. Dijo sin hacer notar la emoción de la pregunta.

“Intento cogerte confianza”. Se acomodó un poco más, ya sentado en el colchón. “¿Puedes ya dejar toda esa mierda de la timidez a un lado?”.

Sea lo sea que Dean estaba intentando hacer, Castiel sabía que no perdería oportunidad de acercarse a él nuevamente. No quería parecer demasiado entregado a sus deseos, por ello no dejó que su rostro tomara otra dirección; decidió seguir aparentando enfado, mientras por dentro se derretía al contemplar la escena. Allí, tan cerca y a punto de suceder. Volver a la cama junto al hombre que comenzaba a robarle completamente el corazón, sin conocerlo, observando que su belleza no compensaba lo idiota que estaba siendo. Sin saber si era una buena idea acercarse a él.

_“¡QUÉ DIABLOS!”._

Comenzó a caminar, haciéndole saber que podría cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento. Que no era elección de Dean volver a acurrucarse, era sólo él quien accedió a su petición. Aunque por dentro estaba muy agradecido por aquella sugerencia.

Quiso correr, ir a sus brazos de inmediato. Intentando despojar de su mente todo lo sucedido, cómo se conocieron, y olvidando los altibajos que tuvo su conversación. Pero tomó camino tranquilamente. Sentándose en el espacio vacío que las piernas abiertas de Dean proporcionaban.

“¿Ya te has calmado?”. Preguntó con Castiel sentado frente a él, dándole la espalda.

“Sí”.

“¿Aún quieres marcharte?”.

“No”. Fue la única respuesta que se escuchó.

“Dejaré que me expliques qué sucedió, mientras…”. Bajó la camisa de Castiel para desnudar sus hombros cuando fue interrumpido por él.

“¿Qué haces?”. Le preguntó volteando su cabeza, conectando miradas.

Dean no respondió a su pregunta al instante, y volvió a posicionar el rostro de Castiel al frente con las puntas de sus dedos. Al fin logrando su cometido.

“Noté que tiene lastimado el hombro derecho”. Lo apretó un poco.

“¡Ouch!”. Se quejó Castiel.

“Descuida”. Lo cubrió esta vez con su mano entera. “Te lo has dislocado, debemos acomodarlo antes de que empeore, ¿De acuerdo?”.

Castiel no habló, sólo asintió con la cabeza dejando su rostro en la posición que Dean lo había colocado.

Comenzó a masajear sus hombros suavemente, advirtiendo que sentía dolor en ellos. Un difuminado moretón se encontraba en la zona, lugar donde Dean ponía especial cuidado al tocarlo.

“Bien. Es hora de que comiences”. Le dijo.

Castiel relajó su mente. Se encontraba inmerso en una clase de sueño doloroso por los apretones de Dean, pero no importaba, soportaría el dolor si eso implicaba ser tocado por sus manos, un poco más grandes que las de él.

Llegó el momento. Comenzó a relatar su pasado

**[BOTÓN DE REVERSA]**

“Hace un par de años, en la época otoñal. Mi vida cambió por completo. De una manera sumamente drástica. Yo era un muchacho como cualquier otro. Había ganado una beca universitaria luego de recibirme con honores de la secundaria. Era en esos momentos en donde mi familia se unía más. Cumpleaños, festividades y esas clases de ocasiones hacían consolidar nuestro núcleo familiar”.

“Comencé a trabajar en un estudio de escribanos; al principio sólo haciendo recados, sacando copias de las hojas que contenían las enormes carpetas del despacho. Sabía que sólo eran tareas que realizaría hasta aprender más de todo el trabajo que se realizaba allí, y así fue. Poco a poco, fui comprando mi propio maletín, mis propios artículos de librería y recuerdo llegar a juntar lo suficiente para comprar aquella pluma tan costosa que siempre quise utilizar para estampar mi firma en los papeles _–sonrió recordándolo-_ El trabajo allí no demandaba demasiado tiempo como para perder constancia en mis estudios; de hecho, ganaba muy buen dinero para las tareas que realizaba”.

“Pasaron al menos dos años cuando me ofrecieron el puesto de secretario de un viejo escribano que pronto se jubilaría. Aquel anciano, regordete y de cabellos blancos vio potencial en mí y se aseguró de que lo supiera. Nos habíamos vuelto un gran equipo, ya que sus limitaciones hicieron que me convirtiera en su mano derecha. De la nada, noté como mi cuenta bancaria fue creciendo. Mi familia nunca vivió rodeada de lujos y no ostentábamos demasiado. Teníamos lo suficiente para vivir y eso siempre nos bastó. La economía familiar había crecido gracias a mis ahorros pero jamás hicimos un viaje juntos, jamás comprábamos cosas que no nos hicieran falta y así éramos felices”.

“Pasado un tiempo, comencé a descuidar mis estudios, dejando de asistir a clases para poder ayudar a mis padres que ya se encontraban más desgastados, gracias a la enfermedad de uno de ellos. Siempre intimidado por los dos a no abandonar mi carrera. El puesto de trabajo ya me lo había ganado con creces, la beca podría dejar de existir y aun así yo ya me encontraba instalado en el lugar donde me emplearon, sin dejar que aquel viejo pudiera deshacerse de mí. Nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos, más que colegas. Pero yo apuntaba a poder ofrecerle un poco más de felicidad a mi familia. Fue en esa época en donde dejé de asistir a la universidad”.

“Mis padres nunca pudieron darme los mejores obsequios en mi cumpleaños o en Navidad, sin embargo, siempre se encargaron de darme la mejor educación, a ser respetuoso por cualquier situación que se me presentase. A tener empatía por los más necesitados y a mostrar sumo respeto ante mis semejantes. Pero jamás podré olvidarme de algo especial, algo sumamente valioso que aprendí de ellos: Jamás juzgar ninguna historia familiar, ninguna historia de amor”.

Dean abrió sus ojos ampliamente ante la enseñanza que Castiel había recibido desde pequeño: _‘Jamás juzgar ninguna historia familiar’_. Las palabras del muchacho de ojos azules eran demasiadas sentidas como para dudar de su historia. Dean decidió comenzar a creer en su relato. Muy decidido, bajó sus manos, recorriendo ahora su espalda, sintiendo algunos nervios que aún quedaron trabados allí. Parecían estar desde siempre.

“Ya no sólo se trataba de avanzar para devolverle a mis padres una mejor vida de la que ellos pudieron darme, tampoco se trataba completamente de armar mí propio futuro. También se encontraba mi hermana, la pequeña Hannah; aquella personita que siempre esperaba por mí en las noches para cenar conmigo; risueña en todo momento, siempre invitándome a tomar el té con sus peluches todos los domingos. Recuerdo sus ojos, iguales a los míos, aunque con el cabello un poco más oscuro, iluminado por mechones rojizos, como los de mi madre. Con cachetes suaves y regordetes”.

“El tiempo corrió de manera tan agresiva sin darme cuenta. Y sentí que al fin era el momento de poder rodearnos de algún que otro lujo. Había ideado un plan para sacar a mi familia de mi casa por algún tiempo, para relajarnos unos días en el exterior; tuve la idea rondando en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo, pensé que unas mini vacaciones nos vendrían bien. Recuerdo que aquella noche llegué a casa exhausto. Mi jefe, el viejo, había tomado unas semanas de licencia debido a su delicado estado de salud, es así que me demandaba el doble de tiempo terminar todos los archivos necesarios para continuar el día siguiente, mientras sentía como me iba consolidando más y más allí dentro; un ascenso no me vendría mal, tal vez tener mi propia oficina algún día. Llegué a mi hogar con una leve llovizna sobre mi cabeza, cansado pero con ánimos de pasar tiempo con mi familia y plantearles mi idea”.

_“Llegué”._ Dijo al entrar por la puerta principal de su casa, sin haber abierto la sombrilla que había llevado por la mañana advirtiendo el clima.

“Hannah se encontraba al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a las recámaras en el primer piso, de brazos cruzados, parecía enfadada”.

_“¿Qué te sucede, pequeña?”._ Preguntó Castiel inclinándose. _“¡Ya lo sé! Alguno de tus invitados ha faltado al té de esta tarde. ¿Fue un oso o un poni?”._

“Me miró sin cambiar su expresión”.

_“Son ellos”._ Le dijo señalando la cocina, donde se encontraban sus padres.

Castiel volvió a pararse apoyando sus manos sobre sus piernas, dirigiéndose a la habitación que se encontraba a su derecha, donde el matrimonio Novak permanecía abrazado. Por un momento que nunca parecía terminar, la preocupación lo invadió por completo.

"Me asusté".

Sus pasos fueron silenciosos y su respiración parecía carecer de presencia, por más fuerte que haya estado respirando mientras se acercaba. Miró a sus padres un momento, intentando averiguar por su propia cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo, pero necesitaba hablar con ellos si quería conseguir alguna respuesta. ¿Por qué su pequeña hermanita estaba tan enojada? Propinó unos pequeños golpes a la mesa queriendo hacer notar que había llegado.

_“¿Y bien?”._ Empezó él.

Sus nervios fueron abandonándolo paulatinamente, aunque aún se encontraba ansioso a un veredicto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Guardó compostura mientras esperaba alguna clase de reacción frente a él. Buscó el rostro de su madre, quién al fin se despegó de su esposo.

Notó sus ojos desbordados, húmedos. Presenció la caída de una de sus lágrimas por el costado de su cachete, pero se mostró feliz, con un regocijo placentero que hacía notar que algo le estaba ocasionando dicha.

“Un pequeño Novak viene en camino”. Me dijo papá, mirándome a los ojos.

"Abrí mi boca ampliamente, sin notar lo ridículo que me veía mientras lo hacía. Quedé atónito, fue una de las mejores noticias en mucho tiempo".

_“¡Demonios, James! ¿Hablas en serio?”._

Su madre acarició su vientre en señal de una respuesta positiva. Castiel corrió a sus brazos, tumbándolos un poco. Llegando hasta ellos despatarrado mientras lograron fundirse en un fuerte apretón mientras comenzaron a reír juntos. La carcajadas de los tres iluminaron el lugar. Sonaron demasiado fuerte, haciendo doler sus estómagos.

_“¿Qué te ha sucedido, viejo? ¿Has resurgido?”._ Bromeó logrando la sonrisa de su padre. _“Les preparé un té. Siéntense, por favor”._ Dijo ansioso volando a prender el fuego de las hornallas.

“Mis padres ya no eran tan jóvenes, pero aún fértiles aparentemente. Habían demostrado demasiada fragilidad el último tiempo, que la noticia causó gran impacto en mi familia. Pero yo me llené de orgullo y felicidad, sabiendo que en ese momento, un niño más ya no sería problema gracias al dinero que pude juntar en esos años trabajando tan duro. Recuerdo haber pensado que tal vez un bebé me haría volver a sentir aquella emoción que experimenté al saber que Hannah nacería".

Permaneció con ellos mientras se enteraba de los detalles de la criatura en camino. Tal vez haciendo demasiadas preguntas. ¿Cómo? ¿Sucedió en esta misma casa? ¿Qué sienten al respecto? Había pasado al menos una hora de su llegada sin haberlo notado. Crearon un círculo de chismes y anécdotas frente a la noticia. Rieron colmados de expectativas.

Castiel tomó el último sorbo de su taza de té y trajo tranquilidad a los Sres. Novak.

“Yo hablaré con ella”. Les dije. “Yo me encargaré".

Cuando volvió a la entrada de su casa, donde había visto a su hermana por última vez, notó el lugar desolado. Se había ido, pero sabía que no demasiado lejos. Estaba seguro que se marchó a su habitación, su refugio lleno de juguetes. Castiel agachó la mirada, comprendiéndola, era sólo una niña pequeña. Sólo estaba molesta, se le pasará, pensó. Aun así no dejó que su malestar decante solo, él le daría un empujoncito.

“Subí a mi cuarto arrastrando un pequeña mesa de plástico que saqué de nuestro parqueadero, mientras entraba un par de sillitas que habían quedado tiradas en el patio trasero la noche anterior. Las posicioné en el medio de mi habitación, colocando un par de muñecos a su alrededor, prendiendo todas las luces que se encontraban allí para hacerlo parecer un sitio más divertido y alegre. Luego me dirigí a mí escritorio y comencé a redactar una carta, con mi pluma especial; sólo se trataba una especie de invitación a tomar el té. Grabé mi firma al final de ella y me escabullí hacia la alcoba de Hannah, pasando aquella carta por debajo de su puerta".

Castiel volvió a su cuarto y se sentó en la pequeña silla rodeado de muñecos, pareciendo ser un gigante entre todos ellos. Sólo se trataba de un juego, pero no pudo evitar mirar su reloj pulsera a cada instante, esperando que ella aparezca. Nervioso y con ansias de que se presentase.

“Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió”.

Hannah había acudido a la invitación de té que su hermano había improvisado.

_“No es hora del té”._

“Siempre es hora del té”. Le sonreí.

La pequeña, aún con gestos de berrinches, se acercó pisando fuerte, aceptando integrarse finalmente y ubicándose en la única silla vacía que quedaba.

_“Éstos invitados son muy raros”._ Dijo enfadada quedando frente a su hermano. _“A ése le falta un ojo”._ Señaló un uso.

_“¡Oye! Ten más cuidado. Son amiguitos míos”._

_“¿Ellos también hablan?”._ Lo miró queriendo recibir respuesta positiva.

_“¿Si hablan? ¡Já! No sólo hablan”._ Acarició la cabeza de uno. _“Son demasiado charlatanes”._

**-DEAN LOGRÓ SONREÍR AL ESCUCHAR ESA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA-**

Hannah mostró sus dientes de leche, acercándose un poco más a la mesa y acomodando su vestido floreado, pareciendo ser una princesita con mucho decoro.

_“¿Sabes qué me han dicho?”._ Preguntó.

“No”. Sacudió ella su cabeza.

_“Me dijeron que un nuevo hermanito llegará a casa para bendecirnos y…”._

“No quiero”. Me dijo molesta, haciendo el puchero que tanto recuerdo.

_“Escucha, Hannah”._ Se levantó para acercarse a su hermana. _“Entiendo que estés confundida. Al principio, yo pasé por lo mismo cuando supe que tú ibas a nacer”._ Le dedicó una sonrisa. _“¿Y sabes qué? Esa noticia comenzó a iluminar mi mundo una vez que entendí que venías a complementar nuestras vidas”._

_“¿Iluminó tu mundo?”._ Contestó relajando su voz.

_“Por supuesto, ¡Míranos! Hemos estado juntos desde la primera vez que pude ver tus ojos”._ La tomó por su mejilla. _“Y jamás te solté. Jamás lo haré. Nunca imaginé amar tanto a alguien como te amo a ti. Los bebitos llegan al mundo para hacernos sonreír, para hacernos saber que aún hay vida que nos rodea. Tú fuiste uno alguna vez, yo fui uno alguna vez”._ Se sentó cruzando sus piernas. _“Esa personita necesitará recibir mucho amor. Par crecer igual de bonita que tú”._

“Hannah comenzó a bajar sus hombros, intentando aceptar la lección que trataba de impartirle".

_“Pero ya no seré la más pequeña”._ Puso su mirada triste. _“¿Qué será de mí?”._

_“Ahora tendrás un papel más importante en nuestra familia, ¿Sabes?”._ Agarró su mano. _“Ahora serás una hermana mayor, como yo”._ Tornó su voz algo cómica. _“Tendrás más responsabilidades”._

_“¿Cómo una niña grande?”._

_“¡Como una niña grande!”._ Se paró haciendo una pose. _“¿Eres capaz de afrontar el compromiso y la obligación de cuidar al bebé en camino?”._ La miró imponiendo decisión.

“Ella se levantó, siguiéndome el juego".

_“¡Y en ocasiones…!”._ Se agachó para susurrar en su oído. _“…Culpar al bebé por los desastres que ocasionaremos juntos”._

Hannah por fin pudo reír, adoptando una postura regia. Poniendo su mano derecha en su frente en señal de aceptación a la orden, no sin antes acariciar su vestido para acomodarlo a la ocasión.

"¡Sí, Señor!”. Me dijo inflando su pecho y contrayendo su estómago.

_“¡Muy bien, soldado!”._ Castiel adoptó la misma pose. _“Ahora, ¿Me darás el súper beso de las buenas noches? ¿O deberé azotarte con éste... Sr. Oso...tuerto?”._ Chilló recogiendo uno de los juguetes.

“Recuerdo que saltó lo más alto que pudo para alcanzar mi cuello mientras lo besaba. Aún recuerdo aquellos besos”.

_“¿Nunca me dejarás, hermanito?”._

_“Jamás haría algo que te hiciera daño, pequeña. Es una promesa”._ Cerró sus ojos. _“Te veré crecer y tú verás como comienzo a arrugarme y siempre estaré para ti, ¿Comprendes eso, verdad?”._ Tomó sus mejillas con las dos manos. _“¿Lo comprendes?”._

"No me habló, sólo me dedicó una sonrisa haciéndome entender que comprendía cada palabra".

_“Ahora, sal de mi cueva y vete a tu castillo”._

“Me sentí orgulloso de componer un poco la situación. Ahora sólo debía dejar que las cosas se acomodaran y que Hannah – _suspiró_ \- Mantuviera la misma sonrisa que aun hoy recuerdo”.

Dean ya se encontraba sumergido en la historia y no volvió a fruncir el ceño, sintiendo como cada palabra lo penetraba profundamente. No podía evitar sonreír en ciertos momentos, mientras seguía concentrado en todo lo que Castiel tenía para liberar. No había despegado sus manos de su cuerpo, ni por un minuto.

“Continúa”. Alcanzó a decirle mientras ya había logrado despojarlo completamente de su camisa, dejando a Castiel sólo en ropa interior.

“Al día siguiente pude sentir la armonía en mi hogar. Los cuatro desayunando juntos, sin mayores preocupaciones. No había nada que me hiciera pensar que algo malo podría ocurrir”.

_“¿Y? ¿Qué me dicen?”._ Preguntó Castiel mientras untaba una tostada con mantequilla para su madre.

_“¿Tú crees que sea el momento indicado?”._ Cuestionó su padre.

_“Mamá pronto no podrá esforzarse mucho”._ Dijo tranquilo mientras sorbía una taza de café. _“Éste es el momento indicado. Debemos hacerlo ahora”._

_“¿Tú que crees, cariño?”._ Preguntó el Sr. Novak a su esposa.

_“Castiel”._ Dijo su madre. _“Creo que te estás tomando demasiadas molestias. Nunca hemos salido de la ciudad antes. No lo necesitamos, hijo”._ Tomó su mano. _“Deberías guardar tu dinero para ocasiones más importantes”._

_“¡Oigan, vamos! No se los pediría si no pudiera llevarlos. No tengo nada más importante que ustedes tres… ustedes cuatro”._ Miró a su hermana. _“¿Tú qué opinas, Hannah?”._

“¡Montañas, montañas!”. Gritaba mi hermanita, ayudándome a convencerlos.

_“¿Así que quieres hacer un viaje a las montañas?”._ Replicó su padre.

_“Éstos niños han estado platicando”._ Dijo la Sra., expresando sus palabras con picardía.

_“¡Admítanlo! Nunca las hemos conocido”._ Alentó. _“Y tal vez en un futuro podríamos volver con nuestro pequeño hermanito para enseñarle el camino que recorrimos”. Sintió emoción._

“Serán dos, Castiel”. Me dijo Hannah, mientras hacía tomar una taza de té vacía a su muñeca. "Un niño y una niña".

“Yo seguía ansioso esperando una respuesta favorable, cuando mamá descubrió que mi sonrisa ocultaba una sorpresa más”.

_“¿Qué más ocultas, jovencito?”._

“Saqué de mi billetera mi primer licencia para conducir y la levanté al aire, mostrándoles que había pasado el examen una semana atrás”.

_“¡Ese es mi muchacho!”._ Lo felicitó el padre levantando la taza en su honor. _“Si tan sólo tuviéramos auto, hijo”._ Sonrió.

“Yo no había sacado la licencia para conducir un auto todos los días a mi trabajo. Había planeado aquel viaje por tanto tiempo que pensé que sería buena idea rentar uno y vivir una experiencia sin igual, sólo nosotros cuatro, antes de que el bebé naciera, festejando su venida en el trayecto. Pero una vez aceptado mi plan y después de organizar cada detalle con mis padres, algo sucedió”.

Castiel estaba llegando a una parte crucial de su historia, y comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo lograba un efecto de _‘hormigueo’_ en sus extremidades. Alzó la pierna que había dejado caer al costado de la cama cuando se sentó. Dean observó como intentaba acomodarse en el colchón, queriendo reducir el espacio entre ellos. Pudo correr su cuerpo un poco más hacia atrás, para que Castiel entrara por completo. No dejó que lo haga solo. Cuando logró subir su pierna derecha a la cama, Dean dejó en paz sus hombros por un momento, tomándolo por su abdomen sólo con su brazo derecho. Lo acomodó ante él, sin dejar ningún centímetro libre. La espalda de Castiel ya se encontraba totalmente soldada al torso de Dean. Una vez así, volvió a ocuparse de sus hombros mientras la historia continuaba.

“Todo comenzó un viernes al atardecer. Nuestra acera se encontraba alfombrada de hojas secas. Mamá ya había organizado las maletas de toda la familia temprano ese día, luego de su ducha matutina. Se encargó también de cocinar unos deliciosos bocadillos para que yo no quede con el estómago vacía durante el viaje. Hannah había ordenado sus muñecas para llevarlas con nosotros, de menor a mayor. Recuerdo haber visto aquel desfile en su cuarto. Habíamos decidido que la mejor opción sería partir a la madrugada para no toparnos con el tránsito y llegar a primera hora a nuestro destino para aprovecharlo mejor".

“Ya estaba casi todo listo y en ese momento, a eso de las 7 p.m., me apeteció visitar a un amigo, el dueño de un café por el que siempre pasaba a desayunar antes de entrar a trabajar, así quemaría las horas antes de viajar. Vi a papá lustrar el auto que había rentado para dejarlo perfectamente limpio para nuestro viaje soñado, aquel viaje de ensueño, uno que jamás habíamos hecho por problemas de dinero. Pero había llegado el momento. Gracias a las enseñanzas de mis padres y su esfuerzo por mantenerme firme en mis convicciones, por fin había llegado el día en que yo pudiera compensarlos. Ésta era mi manera de hacerlo".

“Mamá, divertida y con una expresión feliz en su rostro me recomendó no llegar tarde a ‘nuestra gran cita’”.

"Tiré un beso al aire antes de partir".

La campanilla de la puerta de la cafetería sonó.

_“¿Alguien que pueda prepararme un delicioso platillo por aquí?”._ Gritó Castiel al entrar abriendo sus brazos, dejándolos extendidos, buscando llamar la atención.

_“¡Debe ser una broma!”._ Volteó Harriet. _“¿Qué hemos hecho para que el Señor nos bendiga con la visita del joven Castiel dos veces en el mismo día?”._

Castiel sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras Harriet cedía un plato lleno de comida a una de las empleadas del local. No perdería la oportunidad de librarse de sus tareas por unos minutos por su cliente favorito.

_“Te noto más contento que ésta mañana”._ Le dijo mientras estampaba un fuerte beso en su mejilla. _“Lo lamento, he vuelto a mancharte. Como todos los días”._ Frotó sus mejillas intentando desaparecer el rouge.

_“Mañana será un buen día, mamá”._

“Solía llamarla mamá de cariño”.

_“Cuéntame, cuéntamelo todo”._ Le dijo ella ansiosa. _“Me haré algo de tiempo para escucharte”._

Castiel, aún parado en la entrada, quiso dar la noticia, la cual nadie sabía. Nunca había comentado el viaje, no hasta haberse asegurado que sería un hecho concreto. Ya nada podría arruinar sus planes, era buen momento para soltarlo. Antes de abrir su boca, su narración se vio interrumpida gracias al grito de un viejo a lo lejos.

_“¡Mira nada más quién anda por aquí!”._ Se lo vio a Rufus salir de la cocina, en un estado fuerte y encantador.

_“Al parecer trae buenas noticias. Mira cómo brillan sus ojos. ¿Qué te preparamos, cielo?”._

_“El platillo más exquisito sobre la tierra”._ Dijo acariciando su estómago.

_“Esa es tarea tuya, viejo”._ Codeó Harriet a su esposo. _“No te quedes ahí, muchacho. Pasa. Tu lugar siempre estará disponible para ti”._

“Fui a sentarme a mi lugar favorito, ese del fondo que me daba una vista panorámica al local”.

_“Te traeré un poco de limonada de la casa, ¿De acuerdo?”._ Ella movió sus dedos rápidamente en el aire. _“Limones exprimidos con mis propias manos”._

_“Gracias”._ Le dijo Castiel a Harriet, sonriendo plenamente.

“Mientras esperaba a compartir un bocado con mis amigos, los dueños del lugar, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo revisé, era un llamado del representante legal de la empresa para la cual trabajaba. Recuerdo haber atendido sin mucha preocupación, pues desde que mis padres aceptaron viajar, yo he dejado mis papeles en orden cada día, notificando a mis superiores que deseaba tomar un descanso esa misma semana. No había nada grave que pudiera pasar. Pero ese viernes sería la última vez que pisaría aquellas oficinas”.

_“¿Aló?”._

_“¿Sr. Novak, verdad? ¿Castiel Novak?”._ Sonó del otro lado de la línea.

“El escribano, mi jefe y amigo de oficina había fallecido hace unas horas atrás. Un ataque al corazón mientras jugueteaba con sus nietos. Recuerdo haberme estrellado contra un muro en ese momento. El estómago se me había cerrado por completo y sentí la necesidad de salir a buscar explicaciones; pensé que la vida estaba siendo injusta conmigo, había perdido a un ser querido. Pero mis problemas apenas comenzaban. Aquel llamado no sólo era para notificarme de su deceso. El abogado se comunicó para informar que en el punto número dieciocho, tercera línea, del testamento del viejo, su voluntad quedaba expresa muy claramente en cuanto al puesto de trabajo que dejaba vacante, tenía la suficiente jerarquía para conferirlo, se lo dejaba a su mano derecha - _A Novak_ -”.

"El ascenso que tanto había esperado, pero, ¿A éste costo?".

"Me dijeron que no sólo debía presentarme el próximo lunes para darle honor a su voluntad. Sino que debería ir de inmediato a sus oficinas para arreglar cualquier contenido del nuevo contrato que me estaba esperando. Debía ser de inmediato. Debía acudir para arreglar cada punto de los que ahora debía hacerme responsable. Pero no era tan sencillo; su muerte, los nuevos compromisos y obligaciones sobre mis hombros, mi familia esperando abordar el viaje del que tanto esfuerzo me demandó convencerlos que hiciéramos. Una espesa confusión logró apoderarse de mí."

_“Tus huevos revueltos, hijo. Como a ti te gusta, con un poco de cilantro y una pizca de pimienta negra"._ Le ofreció Rufus mientras Harriet colocaba la limonada en la mesa.

Castiel ya había cortado la comunicación, vacilando por dentro, con la mirada fría hacia el exterior. Harriet notó preocupación en sus ojos mientras pudo sentarse frente a él. Intentando descifrar el estado de trance por el que Castiel parecía estar atravesando.

_“Castiel, ¿Te encuentras bien?”._ Sacudió su brazo. Él tardó en contestar.

Miró su celular y luego dirigió la mirada al matrimonio. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de tristeza. Pudo salir de su estupor al contemplar la preocupación de sus amigos.

_“¡Cuánto lo lamento!”._

_“¿De qué hablas, niño?”._ Preguntó Rufus parado a su lado.

Su cabeza sucumbió de manera alarmante intentando encontrar algo de control. Debía salir de allí y explotar afuera, no en ese lugar, no frente a Rufus y Harriet. Debía irse, de inmediato.

Un trueno cayó y lo hizo temblar, pudiendo dominar un poco más la situación.

_“Era... mamá”._ Mintió sobre la llamada. _“Debo irme, discúlpenme”._

Castiel arrastró la silla y comenzó a tomar dirección hacia la salida. Harriet pudo levantarse con dificultad, logrando poner sus manos sobre sus hombros antes de abandonar la cafetería.

_“Hijo”._ Lo volteó. _“Mírame”._ Tomó sus cachetes mientras Rufus se acercaba a la escena. _“¿Acaso sucedió algo malo? ¿Por qué tiemblas de esa manera? Cálmate, por favor”._

_“Pequeño, dinos”._ Llegó Rufus hasta ellos. _“¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?”._

"Yo sentía mi cuerpo demasiado pesado como para comenzar a dar explicaciones de lo que tenía en mi interior, no quería comentar ni declarar nada, no sentí que pudiera darles una respuesta que pueda tranquilizarlos. No hablé".

_“De acuerdo”._ Dijo Rufus a su esposa. _“Suéltalo. Está demasiado alterado”._ Harriet lo soltó suavemente. _“¡Vete muchacho, tú sabes lo que haces! Sólo...No tomes malas decisiones. Habla. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando por tu mente. Y haznos saber que te encuentras bien, por favor”._

Castiel no pudo ignorar la manera con la que su amigo se estaba dirigiendo a él. Con sus labios apretados y escondidos por completo, lo miró y asintió con su cabeza y expresión preocupada. Les dio la espalda.

"Recuerdo haber salido corriendo de allí. Sumamente confundido. Tenía tantas dudas en mi cabeza que no supe cómo actuar. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer, Dean? Alguien cercano a mí se había ido, sin oportunidad de ni siquiera despedirme, de darle las gracias por la vida que me ha hecho llevar en los últimos tiempos. Él ya formaba parte de mis días. No quería pensarlo y a la vez quería resolverlo todo. No quería llegar a casa, ¿Qué diría? Más allá de la sincera comprensión de mi familia ante los hechos, no quise quitarles aquello que había esperado tanto. Jamás disfruté recibir, tanto como disfrutaba dar, y era la primera vez que yo podía darles algo. - _Castiel volvió a experimentar el mismo cólera de aquella ocasión mientras relataba_ \- ¡Sacarlos de allí para poder mimarlos, festejar la buena racha que, por alguna maldita razón, Dios por fin nos estaba concediendo!".

“Shh...”. Susurró Dean a su oído, intentando que su aliento pudiera calmarlo. “Shh, shh, shh...”. Repetía varias veces logrando que Castiel pueda respirar de manera más calmada. Hondamente, mientras sus jadeos resonaban fuertemente en la habitación.

"Deambulé un poco por la ciudad, bajo una ligera llovizna. Comencé a caminar en círculos por los barrios. Ya había encontrado la solución a corto plazo, la cual creí que me ayudaría a tomar las mejores decisiones. No recuerdo muy bien en qué demonios pensaba, cómo demonios pensaba. Pero tenía alcohol. Ésa, ésa fue la estúpida respuesta frente a mis problemas".

Dean tembló al escuchar cómo Castiel había respondido a sus problemas. Alcohol, el maldito alcohol. Pero selló sus labios, no soltó palabra alguna.

"Había bebido demasiado y andaba suelto por ahí. Buscando el pico de cada botella que compraba cuando encontraba una tienda abierta. No llegué a cenar, pero no había problema. En casa estaban acostumbrados; no importaba si no me sentaba a la mesa con ellos esa noche, lo importante y crucial era llegar a tiempo para la cita con mamá".

"Sin previo aviso me encontré dentro de un callejón sin salida, di media vuelta para salir de él, pero mis pasos parecían pesar demasiado. Sentí hundirse el concreto bajo mi cuerpo, creando una especie de pozo a mi alrededor, un hueco no demasiado hondo todavía. Mantuve mis ojos abiertos el mayor tiempo que me fue posible, pero algo me arrastraba hacia abajo, sujetando mis piernas fuertemente. Sentí una especie de arenas movedizas abrazar mi cintura, pero aún no me tragaba por completo... sólo... sentía aquella extraña presión, que me decía que podría caer fácilmente si no encontraba una solución a la desesperanza que dejé entrar en mí".

Dean había permanecido sin parpadear por demasiado tiempo. Su boca se había secado y su pecho comenzó a sudar gracias a la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Sus oídos permanecían atentos a las memorias de Castiel pero sintió al fin su hombro menos contracturado que antes y sólo se dedicó a masajearlo con su mano derecha. Alejó su brazo de aquella zona para buscar la mano que Castiel mantenía reposada en el colchón, muy cerca de su pelvis, empuñada, sintiendo como repasar su pasado lo hacía transportarse a un lugar inhóspito.

La mano abierta de Dean comenzó a arrastrarse por las cobijas arrugadas, buscando en su camino el puño de Castiel hasta encontrarlo. Abrió un poco más su palma intentando sujetar la mano cerrada del muchacho de ojos azules y logró posicionarla sobre la de él, mientras estiraba fuertemente sus dedos para llegar por fin a cubrir por completo aquella parte de su cuerpo. Al lograrlo, de manera natural, la mano de Castiel comenzó a abrirse suavemente, logrando entrelazar sus dedos con los de Dean. Apretando ambos fuertemente aquella unión.

“Había tomado una decisión antes de llegar a casa, sólo a una hora de partir. No dejaría que todo el asunto de mi nuevo puesto arruine mis planes, nuestros planes. No lo permitiría. Fui directo a mi recámara, desplomándome sobre mi gran colchón intentando que el mareo desapareciera, pero tenía demasiado alcohol en sangre. Me limité a mirar el techo hasta que los paneles del mismo dejaran de dar vueltas pero algo en mí sabía que no ocurriría. Extendí mis brazos intentando tomar un poco más de aire para oxigenarme adecuadamente. Los minutos corrieron demasiado rápido, hasta que logré escuchar el despertador sonar debajo de mi almohada. Teníamos que partir en cualquier instante y yo aún seguía bajo los efectos de la borrachera”.

“Pegué un salto y fui hacia el baño para refrescarme. Lavé mis dientes y salpiqué con agua helada todo mi rostro, mojando también mi cabello. Sabía que aunque lo intentara, mi estado pobre y deplorable no cambiaría de un minuto al otro. No podía dejar que mi familia me viera así. Sabía que no me encontraba en mis cabales pero quería irme. Emprender aquel viaje tan esperado por los cuatro. Si me vieran así, se opondrían rotundamente a que los condujera hacia nuestras vacaciones y a papá, no se le permitía conducir desde hace años por su elevado nivel de presión causada por su diabetes; eran indicaciones médicas, no podría aunque quisiera”.

_“Los sacaré de aquí”._ Dijo Castiel eufórico. _“Nadie arruinará esto”._

No tenía claras todas las ideas que invadían su cabeza, pero había una que debía llevar a cabo. ¡Ahora! Se abrigó con una enorme campera color negra, subiendo el cierre hasta cubrir completamente su boca y se colocó una vieja gorra que solía usar en la secundaria, bajando su visera tanto como pudiera para ocultar sus ojos marcados con líneas de sangre. Sabía que su madre ya se había encargado de todo su equipaje, y la mejor solución para escapar a que lo vieran en su lamentable estado, era esperar en el auto, aguardando que su familia suba y por fin relajarse en la ruta.

Demasiado veloz bajó por las escaleras a buscar las llaves del auto sin hacer demasiado ruido y se introdujo en él respirando fuerte y hondo, pidiendo a Dios volver a la normalidad.

“Mis padres ya habían despertado para coordinar los últimos detalles antes de irnos. Pude ver sus sombras corriendo por la casa. Yo, impaciente, revoleaba mi mirada en todas direcciones hasta que pude ver cientos de relámpagos iluminar el cielo, sabía que una tormenta se acercaba. Tenía tantas ansias de irme de allí que comencé a apretar la bocina del auto muy fuerte, repetidamente para apresurarlos”.

“Mamá, aún con sus ojos hinchados, me hizo un gesto desde la ventana, indicando que saldrían en cualquier minuto. La noté demasiado apresurada por mi culpa. Aún llevaba puesta su bata favorita, una de color turquesa con finas cerdas que parecían convertirla en un peluche más de la colección de Hannah”.

“Yo ya había actuado. Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para continuar soñando con nuestra aventura, no podía hacer más; pero aun me encontraba invadido por una euforia incontrolable. Nunca supe si fue debido al alcohol, al temor de que al verme desistieran del viaje o a la inminente consciencia de que lo que estaba haciendo me dejaría sin puesto de trabajo cuando vuelva”.

“Dean.” Volteó a verlo. “Juro que mi estado de locura nunca se debió al temor de que quizás pudiera lastimarlos. Lo juro. Jamás cruzó ese pensamiento por mi cabeza, nunca hubiera accedido ni siquiera a meterme en aquel automóvil si hubiera tenido algún indicio de lo que nos esperaba más adelante”.

Dean no habló, sólo incrustó su mirada en la de él. Posicionando su dedo pulgar sobre los párpados temblorosos de Castiel para tranquilizarlo.

Castiel volvió a mirar al frente.

_“Cariño, no te apresures”._ Le dijo el Sr. Novak a su esposa. _“El clima está frío, puedes meterte al auto con tu bata, estarás más cómoda. Tenemos un largo camino antes de llegar”._

“Vi a papá cargar las últimas maletas en el baúl por el espejo retrovisor, rogando de que no pidiera mi ayuda. Luego, la silueta de mamá cruzó la puerta de entrada de la casa, llevando a Hannah en sus brazos ya que no había logrado despertarla debido a la hora. Tampoco la ayudé, sólo dejé que se metieran en la parte trasera del auto para poder irnos de una buena vez".

“Luego… sólo recuerdo algunas cosas. La carretera. Los vientos fuertemente azotando cada árbol que se encontraban en nuestro camino. Esa lluvia… esa poderosa lluvia que convirtió el cielo en un infierno relampagueante. Yo conduciendo a toda velocidad bajo los rayos, pese a las advertencias de papá de aparcarnos a esperar un mejor clima. Admito que no le di importancia, no escuché sus consejos. Mi cabeza me hacía creer que cada kilómetro recorrido me acercaba más y más a aquel lugar que habíamos revisado por internet cuando organizamos el viaje. Quería llegar de una maldita vez, pensé que lo haría de inmediato y que mis mareos por fin cesarían al encontrarnos de cara a aquellas tan ansiadas montañas. Pero... Nunca llegamos”. Dean sintió el sudor correr por los dedos de Castiel.

“Dios... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?”. Dean apretó con más fuerza su mano.

“Luego, una luz cegadora”.

“El automóvil comenzó a derrapar de manera descontrolada, haciendo que el chirrido de las llantas sonaran más fuerte que los relámpagos. Dos gomas explotaron mientras volanteaba sin saber que estaba ocurriendo, convirtiendo la autopista en una montaña rusa infernal. Aún así no pude escapar del gigantesco camión que venía por el carril contrario”.

“Finalmente sentí el impacto, destrozándome las costillas".

**_‘CRACK’_ **crujió su hombro. Dean finalmente pudo colocarlo en su lugar luego de masajearlo todo éste tiempo. Lo hizo de una manera rápida y limpia.

Castiel lo soltó rápidamente, llevando inconscientemente su mano sobre su hombro luego de haber sentido el sonido de sus huesos, intentando no sentir tanto dolor.

“Lo siento”. Dijo Dean. “Pero debía hacerlo para corregirlo”.

Castiel aún conservaba una expresión de dolor. Pero por fin volvió a ver a los ojos al sujeto que tanto había anhelado desde que lo conoció.

“Gracias”. Sonrió ahora. “Por lo visto lo has logrado”.

Tras aquella mirada, Dean despegó su espalda del respaldo de la cama y acercó su rostro al de Castiel, lentamente.

“Descuida”. Le dijo. “Ya no tienes que seguir. Puedes detenerte justo aquí”.

Castiel respiró un par de veces antes de darle una respuesta.

“Está bien”. Movió la cabeza. “Yo, uhm… Siento que quiero contártelo”.

“Aquí estoy”. Le dijo, volviendo a colocar su mano sobre la de él, ahora haciendo contacto visual.

“Lo único que pude distinguir bajo la oscuridad de la noche fue el auto en llamas. No se cómo, no sé por qué, cuando salí de mi inconsciencia, yo me encontraba desparramado a un lado de la carretera, cegado por la incontrolable sangre que caía por mis ojos. Logré arrastrarme hacia la escena pero las fuertes llamaradas me impedían acercarme demasiado. Eran tan poderosas que la lluvia jamás logró apagarlas. Todo estaba oscuro, demasiado negro a mí alrededor y presionar mi pecho contra el asfalto sólo hizo que mis costillas terminaran de romperse. Parecía estar en un vacío sin fin, sin sonido alguno debido a lo aturdido que el accidente me había dejado. No estoy seguro de cómo había perdido el control, hay partes que no logro encajar”.

Dean tragó saliva con mucha dificultad.

“He tenido que asistir obligadamente a terapia por varios meses después de lo ocurrido. Allí pude comenzar a recoger las primeras piezas del rompecabezas. Aquella noche, un factor colaboró con mi imprudencia para obtener la receta del desastre. _'La tormenta de los Dioses'_ , me revelaron”.

“¿Cómo dices?”. Se sorprendió al instante, logrando cortar su respiración por escasos segundos.

“Así es como la denominan. Fue la segunda vez en la historia de América que el clima llegó a su apogeo, desatando uno de los peores desastres naturales jamás vistos. Ésa noche… esa noche, la furia del clima logró alcanzarnos minutos antes de que perdiera el control del vehículo. Tal vez haya ayudado al desenlace del accidente, pero la mayor responsabilidad aún sigue sobre mis hombros y así he vivido; así viviré por siempre.”

Dean aún permanecía perplejo frente al relato, pero jamás dejó de ser una columna para Castiel. No permitió que él deje de sentirse protegido.

“Los especialistas me han dicho que hay partes, escenas que mi cerebro ha borrado como mecanismo de autodefensa. Que tal vez algún día volverían para hacerme recordar qué hice minutos antes, qué hice minutos después. Y estaban en lo cierto. Algunas noches, aun despierto, sin soñarlo, podía transportarme hasta allí. Visualizando con terror al auto partido en dos, la bata de mamá brillando bajo las luces de los relámpagos. Su cuerpo... se había ido con sus manos sobre su vientre, pareciendo apretarlo. Papá, atrapado bajos toneladas de hierro, los que funcionaban como pegamento para que su cuerpo no se descuartizara. Y Hannah – _Respiró sin encontrar aire_ – consumida en llamas...con el plástico de sus muñecas chorreando en la calle por la combustión".

"Rompí mi promesa".

“Detente ahí”. Lo retuvo Dean. Colocando su pulgar sobre sus labios secos.

“Si... lo lamento. Yo... no sé.”

Dean bajó su dedo, apretando la mano de Castiel.

“¿Ahora logras comprender un poco más?” Preguntó. “No quise ocasionar ningún problema al venir aquí. Es sólo que… desde ese entonces… he manifestado una fuerte aversión a cualquier medio de transporte. No pude a volver a subir a ninguno de ellos. El sentimiento de rechazo y la repugnancia que me causa estar cerca de alguno, es algo que jamás pude superar. Se ha vuelto parte de mí. Y ha convivido conmigo desde aquel día”.

Dean, tal vez por primera vez en su vida no pudo refutar absolutamente nada. Había quedado totalmente sin palabras ante la exposición de Castiel

“Sam alcanzó a mostrarme su gran taller mecánico. Y juro solemnemente que intenté resistir todo lo que pude. Pero al llegar al depósito de chatarra… ya sabes”.

“Tranquilo”. Dijo intentando relajarlo. “Ahora lo comprendo”.

“Es sólo que… Aquella tormenta aún no termina para mí. Sigue vive en mi cabeza… todos los días, todas las noches, ¿Sabes? La tormenta seguirá, y no acabará, Dean. Jamás lo hará”.

Dean se movió, retirando su pelvis del colchón, acercándose más a Castiel hasta casi tocar sus narices. Hizo chocar sus frentes, manteniéndolas así por un momento, logrando que Castiel cerrara sus ojos, echando sus primeras lágrimas frente al inevitable recuerdo.

Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Castiel, acariciando suavemente su cabello, de arriba a abajo, hasta que por fin, pudo ofrecerle algo de tranquilidad. Aquellos ojos azules se abrieron, dejando sus pestañas húmedas en lo alto.

Sin despegarse aún, bajando ahora su mano por el cuello de Castiel, Dean habló, calmado y en voz baja.

“Gracias por ésto”. Hizo llegar su aliento a las fosas nasales de Castiel. “Gracias por abrirte de esa manera ante mí. Lamento mucho lo que te ha sucedido”. Despegó su cabeza aunque sin separarse mucho de él. “Has sido un hombre muy valiente para contármelo”. Acarició su mejilla antes de despegarse.

Dean se levantó, quedando de pie junto a la cama. Castiel lo siguió con la mirada, alzando su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos.

“Ya puedes relajarte por completo”. Dean cambió el tono de su voz, volviendo a aquellas ásperas cuerdas vocales tan características en él.

“Dean, yo… Gracias por…”. Fue interrumpido.

“Ahora dejaré que te marches en paz”. Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta. “Ya lo he comprobado. Estás demasiado roto y tienes suficientes problemas interno que resolver como para andar preocupándote de acusarnos. No serías capaz de hacerlo".

Castiel quiso gritar al instante de escuchar esas palabras, pero su garganta se había estrechado lo suficiente para impedirle soltar cualquier tipo de alarido. Su mundo se había derrumbado, una vez más.

“Realmente lo siento, colega”. Alzó sus hombros. “De verdad necesitábamos alguien como tú por aquí”.

El planeta se había oscurecido nuevamente. Como aquella trágica noche. Volvió a sentir las paredes del pozo chorrear. Manteniendo un silencio absoluto en su interior. Reaccionando a la inevitable realidad de que había vuelto a caer, cayó en un pozo que se encontraba dentro del pozo original. Si alguna vez había sentido una remota posibilidad de escapar de allí al ver el pequeño destello en lo alto, ahora se había acabado definitivamente.

“Ahora ponte tus pantalones”. Señaló su ropa arriba de la silla. “Yo me aseguraré que Sammy y Jess hayan preparado un delicioso banquete para que te alimentes bien y puedas irte”.

Dean se marchó, cerrando la puerta de manera violenta.

_“Está bien”_ , pensó Castiel mientras apretaba su estómago. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. ¿En qué había estado pensando todo éste tiempo? Por supuesto que era una táctica de aquel atractivo sujeto. Todos los _'niños bonitos'_ lo hacen alguna vez; su belleza natural es su mejor arma. Sólo fue un método para asegurarse de que no podría delatarlos ante las autoridades.

_“Está bien”_ , volvió a decir. Acababa de recordar a su familia hace sólo unos segundos. Y tomó la decisión de no juzgar sus actos, como papá y mamá le habían enseñado.

Si tuviera la oportunidad, si tan él sólo tuviera la gracia de volver a verlos, estaba seguro que hubiera hecho lo mismo con tal de mantener a salvo a los suyos.

***

**-COMEDOR DE LA CASA WINCHESTER-**

Castiel había terminado de vestirse aunque permanecía vulnerable. Con una armadura que parecía haber venido de la guerra. De todas formas, antes de salir de la alcoba intentó adoptar aires de superación.

Apareció en el comedor de inmediaciones al pasillo donde se encontraba. Su timidez era notoria a pesar de sus esfuerzos de hacer creer que estaba de maravilla. Se había puesto la remera con la que despertó, más adecuada que vestir la camisa que había quedado estropeada por las manchas. Sus pasos se sintieron al instante.

“¡Aw!”. Sonrió Jessica. “Has mejorado, ¡Y justo a tiempo!”.

“Es bueno verte nuevamente. Debes estar hambriento”. Sugirió Sam. “Siéntate, por favor”.

“¡Vamos, aquí!”. Señaló Dean. “No puedes perderte ésta deliciosa comida. Jess es una experta en la cocina”.

“¡Oh! Calla Dean”. Dijo ella sirviendo el último plato a la mesa. “Cualquiera se lanzaría arriba de una pechuga de pollo luego de dos días sin comer”.

“Un momento. ¿Dos días?”. Se sorprendió Castiel. “¿He estado aquí por dos días?”.

“Umh, si, así es”. Dijo Sam seriamente apoyando sus manos en una silla. “Te pido disculpas. Debido a las circunstancias que te expliqué cuando hablamos, espero que entiendas que no podíamos hacer venir a emergencias a éste lugar. No pensé que sería tan grave, así que supuse que dejarte descansar era lo más adecuado”.

Castiel sonrió.

“Descuida. No tienes que pedir disculpas”. Se sentó en la silla que Dean le había guardado, al lado de él. “Quisiera agradecer a… ti Sam, y a ti Jessica por haber cuidado de mí”.

Dean soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario, mientras Castiel lo observaba de reojo mientras doblaba una servilleta, frunciendo mínimamente sus labios.

“Adelante. Sírvete”. Lo animó la rubia.

“¿Puedo traerte algo de beber?”. Ofreció Sam. “¿Agua… un refresco de cola, tal vez?”. Dijo achinando uno de sus ojos.

“¡Vamos, Sammy!”. Gritó Dean levantando un dedo. “Una cerveza, una cerveza es lo que _“Cas”_ necesita ahora”. Le guiñó un ojo.

**_¿”CAS”?._** reaccionó Castiel en su interior.

“Sammy conoce una pequeña gasolinera a un par de kilómetros de aquí donde venden exquisitas cervezas”. Le dijo inclinándose hacia él. “Pruébala”.

Castiel se sintió confundido pero no era el momento para desconciertos. Aprovechar el cálido recibimiento de los dueños de casa parecía ser el mejor camino a seguir.

"De acuerdo". le sonrió a Sam mostrando sus dientes. "Una de las _'exquisitas'"_.

Sam reaccionó a la simpatía mutua y volteó para dirigirse a la heladera. Volvió con una pequeña botella de cerveza ya destapada, y se la entregó a Castiel cordialmente. Él apoyó el pico en su boca y bebió unos tragos, intentando alejar el agridulce sabor que le había quedado.

"¿Qué te he dicho?". Le dijo Dean volviendo a inclinarse hacia él, ésta vez levantando las patas de su silla. "¿Deliciosa, uh?".

Castiel bajó la botella, colocándola detrás de su plato, sin aún poder devolverle una grata mirada a Dean. La mejor opción era no hacer demasiado contacto visual.

"Comiencen, muchachos". Aplaudió Jessica. "Les advierto que frío, no conserva el mismo sabor".

Los cuatro, encerrados entre las cuatro paredes del comedor que era alumbrado por dos candelabros y la lluvia de fondo, comenzaron a disfrutar de la cena, con algunas carcajadas en el medio. Con graciosas peleas entre los hermanos Winchester y la risa inolvidable de Jessica ante las tontas discordias.

"¡Dean! No fue así como sucedió". Dijo Sam.

"¡A mí me pareció que sí!". Esbozó tomando un trago.

"Aunque haya sido de esa manera". Se rio. "Nada podrá superar aquella noche donde corrías dormido por mi habitación gritándome:

**"!COMBATE A LAS HADAS, TÚ COMBATE A ESAS HADAS!".**

"¡Lo recuerdo!". Gritó Jessica divertida, tapándose la boca gracias a la risa escandalosa que le provocó la anécdota. "Yo estaba del otro lado del teléfono".

" **Ya ni siquiera me importa".** Pareció contener la risa. " **¿Y sabes qué es mejor aún? No me importa que no me importe** ". Le lanzó una mueca burlona a su hermano.

Castiel parecía cambiar su humor de a poco ante cada reacción allí. Aunque prefería mantener la boca llena para no hablar mucho. No sabría qué decir. Pero no pasaría desapercibido por mucho tiempo. Sam y Jessica aún deseaban saber más.

"¿Qué hay de ti Castiel?". Levantó la voz Sam.

"¡Cas!". Lo corrigió Dean. "Suena mejor, no es tan… extenso". Se lo escuchó decir mientras separaba sus labios de la botella de cerveza.

**_“¿CAS?”._ **

Sam volteó hacia su hermano, propinándole una expresión de fastidio.

"De acuerdo, ¡Cas!". Volvió a hablarle. "¿Algo qué contar? No te hemos oído hablar mucho. ¿Al menos nos dirás si te sientes mejor?".

"¡Oh! Sí". Limpió su boca. "Claro que sí".

"Espero que no te moleste que le haya contado de nuestra pequeña charla a mi hermano". Buscó Dean la mirada de Cas.

Castiel abrió sus ojos rápidamente en respuesta a aquellas declaraciones, rogando que sólo le haya contado lo justo y necesario. Sin muchos detalles de lo que había sucedido en la habitación.

"Uhm, sí. Descuida". Hizo una pausa Sam. "Lo lamento mucho. Dean me explicó lo que sucedió y por qué no puedes quedarte a ayudarnos".

"Es… la historia de mi vida, como te lo había adelantado bajo la lluvia". Rio, provocando su primera carcajada frente a los dueños de casa.

"Es una pena que no puedas quedarte". Dijo Jessica probando un bocado. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último aspirante, pensé que eras una especie de ángel que venía al rescate"

"Eeeh...”. Vaciló Sam. "...De todas formas la paga no era muy buena".

Sam, Jessica y Castiel comenzaron a reír juntos, todos ellos menos Dean, quien sólo se dedicó a observar a Cas, prestando especial atención a lo bien que parecía estar pasándolo en su casa, con su familia.

"Supongo que esperarás que la lluvia se detenga un poco, ya que… No aceptarás un aventón hasta la ciudad". Sam se sintió avergonzado al decirlo.

"¡Eso es!". Dijo Dean. "Se quedará a dormir una noche más, ¿No es así?". Levantó su botella en dirección a Castiel.

"No quisiera causarles más molestias".

"No las causas, Cas". Habló Jessica mientras juntaba los platos vacíos. "Te diré algo, dejarás tu ropa en una de las sillas del pasillo, yo me encargaré, y si tenemos suerte mañana amanecerá seca e impecable, ¿De acuerdo?". Jessica se retiró del lugar, no sin antes darle un beso a su novio.

Castiel, algo tímido, dijo _“sí”_ con su cabeza.

"Pues bien, veremos si el clima mejora, descuida. Puedes esperar a que el sol brille en el cielo si es necesario. Es lo mínimo que podemos ofrecerte luego de exponerte a… ya sabes". Dijo casi en voz baja.

Dean miró a su hermano aprobando sus palabras.

"Algún día se los pagaré. Gracias. Ahora... creo que se ha hecho demasiado tarde, ¿No creen? Ustedes también deben descansar". Se levantó Cas. "¿Podría utilizar la ducha?".

Sam apuntó con su dedo.

"Hay una en tu cuarto".

_"¿Mi cuarto?"._ Castiel sonrió al notar como Sam calificaba como _'su cuarto'_ a aquella habitación donde lo habían dejado que se recupere luego de desmayarse.

"Buenas noches…". No pudo evitar ver a Dean antes de retirarse, quien también lo observó. Allí estaba, tan apuesto como antes, cualquier luz desde cualquier ángulo podría alumbrarlo y aun así no sería capaz de notar alguna imperfección en él. Era simplemente hermoso con cualquier expresión, en cualquier posición. "Buenas noches...a los dos".

Castiel por fin se retiró dejando a los dos hermanos solos, bebiendo un par más de cervezas.

Pasados algunos minutos, Sam tomó las últimas gotas que le quedaban y se levantó a tirar todas las botellas vacías que se encontraban en la mesa, al gran tacho de basura que se encontraba en un rincón de la cocina.

Frotó sus ojos ante el cansancio antes de volver al comedor.

Encontró a Dean parado, de brazos cruzados frente al pasillo donde se encontraba la alcoba de Cas.

Sam se acercó hasta él, adoptando la misma pose. Volviendo a mirar el rostro Dean, quien no despegaba la mirada del lugar.

"Es un sujeto muy raro, ¿No lo crees?". Le dijo Sam a su hermano.

Dean, aun inmovilizado, con la mirada incrustada hacia la última puerta de pasillo a la derecha, respiró agrandando su pecho y soltó el aire contenido.

"¿Sammy?".

"¿Qué?".

"Debemos contratarlo".


	4. Haz Tu Apuesta

_"EN 300 METROS GIRE A LA IZQUIERDA"._

“¡Muy bien, muy bien, maldito aparato!”. Dijo Charlie fastidiada por la voz del GPS que indicaba su camino hace más de cuarenta minutos. “Suenas algo intimidante, amiga mía”. Pensó posando su mirada en el horizonte, por encima de la carretera. “Aunque apuesto a que serías irresistible, es decir, quien te presta esa voz tan sensual”. Rodó sus ojos hacia arriba, dejándolos blancos. “¡Oh, vamos, Charlie! ¿Qué sucede contigo? Estás hablando de una voz computarizada atrapada en la pequeña pantalla de tu celular. ¿Podrías ser más rara?”. Torció su boca. “Bien, no. No podrías”.

La pelirroja se encontraba cada vez más lejos de la ciudad de la que provenía. Se había metido en su vieja y estropeada camioneta temprano, antes del amanecer, y no perdió tiempo en recorrer todos los kilómetros que la separaban de su destino. Era el único día de descanso para ella, y sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. No quiso estar tirada en su cama hasta el mediodía analizando sus nuevos programas de computadora ni observando cada titular de los periódicos en línea. Pasó por una gasolinera antes de abandonar sus dominios y llenó el tanque de manera apresurada, no sin antes comprar un par de aperitivos para el camino, sólo unos pocos ya que no había tenido tiempo de desayunar.

Se encontró nuevamente con la carretera mientras bostezaba una y otra vez intentando no sucumbir al sueño. Perdió la noción del tiempo por un momento, sólo concentrándose en no desviarse de su camino hasta que unos enormes árboles de secoya hicieron que preste atención a su entorno.

Aquel pueblo parecía salir de un cuento de hadas, estaba rodeado de aquellos gigantes e imponentes árboles junto a espesos y altos arbustos de color verde pálido. El bosque era rico en vegetación y el aroma a tierra comenzaba a inundar las fosas nasales de Charlie.

_"HAS LLEGADO A TU DESTINO"._

Charlie desaceleró lentamente. “¿De qué demonios habla?”. Dijo cogiendo su teléfono con sus cejas en lo alto.

Se encontró dentro de un peculiar vecindario dentro del bosque, un barrio residencial con calles de asfalto y peculiares estatuas decorando cada esquina. Pero el aparato parecía estar ofreciéndole información errónea. Le había sugerido haber llegado a la dirección que había escrito en él, pero Charlie sólo estaba de cara a una gran fábrica abandonada. Sucia y descuidada, con unas cuantas ratas posándose sobre sus grandes ventanales de vidrios amarillentos.

“¡No es posible que viva aquí!” Bajó de su auto, curiosa. “Es decir... podría... pero no, ¡yo qué sé!”.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar dentro de uno de los bolsillos laterales de su mochila. Ella, con la mirada aún clavada en aquella empobrecida estructura, dobló su brazo derecho y tomó su celular.

“¿Aló?”.

“¡Charlie! ¿Has llegado?” Sonó una voz detrás de la línea.

“Uhm...”. Vaciló ella. “…Eso creo”. Levantó sus hombros sin estar segura de su respuesta.

“Pues bien, estaciona tu vehículo por allí, es un lugar seguro. Y luego ve hacia la fábrica abandonada... esa gigante que se encuentra _‘decorando’_ el barrio. Ve hasta allí”.

“¡Hecho! Estoy en la puerta”. Apoyó su mano sobre el imponente portón de la fábrica, sintiendo la corrosión del mismo. “¡Oye! No es que cuestione tus gustos, pero, ¿en verdad vives aquí?”. Sacudió sus dedos.

Una fuerte carcajada sonó en su oído.

“Claro que no, mujer. Ve por detrás”. Dejó de reír. “Encontrarás un pequeño puente que te llevará al núcleo del bosque. Habrá un camino dibujado por las pisadas, síguelo y llegarás. No tienes manera de perderte”.

“De acuerdo. En un momento estaré allí”. Cortó la comunicación.

Charlie acató las órdenes y siguió las instrucciones. La voz detrás del teléfono estaba en lo cierto, un puente de madera negra y cuerdas gruesas se encontraba detrás de la fábrica. Había que atravesarlo para cruzar el arroyo de agua cristalina que se encontraba corriendo debajo de él. 

Ajustó las tiras de su mochila y comenzó a caminar hasta adentrarse en la espesura. La tierra se encontraba húmeda pero no lo suficiente para dejar sus huellas marcadas. Comenzó a acariciar los troncos de los árboles mientras atravesaba sus lianas, las cuales permanecían chorreantes de agua, haciendo caer unas pocas gotas sobre sus hombros en el proceso.

Las nubes en el cielo aún seguían firmes en lo alto pero habían dejado de tener aquellas tonalidades oscuras de las últimas horas. Unos débiles rayos solares atravesaban su camino aunque no muy fuertes para protegerla de los fríos vientos que movían su cabello a cada instante, logrando que el bosque recite una hermosa sinfonía natural gracias al sonido que desprendían todas las plantas que vivían allí.

Sonrió al ver una cabaña a lo lejos. Una pequeña pero con aires hogareños. Podía verse salir humo de la chimenea, ya que por más que las intensas lluvias se hayan detenido, aún quedaba un dejo de la tempestad, que no dejaba salir a nadie de su hogar sin al menos colocarse un liviano abrigo.

Aceleró sus pasos sólo un poco, aún con sus manos en su mochila, pisoteando cada hoja y pateando las bellotas que encontraba en su camino. Recorrió unos metros más con su mirada clavada en la entrada hasta por fin llegar y detenerse unos segundos frente a ella. No pudo evitar que los nervios se apoderaran de todos sus sentidos. Ella tenía perfectamente claro que fue citada allí, pero no sabía qué clase de respuesta obtendría. Recordó el mensaje que había recibido.

_"ÉSTA ES MI DIRECCIÓN. VEN ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA"._

Nada más. Sólo eso. Nada hacía suponer que accederían a su pedido. Tal vez una conversación cara a cara para explicarle los motivos de una respuesta negativa era lo que obtendría. Pero al menos debía intentarlo, sea cual sea la reacción de los involucrados. Allí estaba y no había vuelta atrás. Se persignó antes de tocar la puerta para que todo pueda ir según sus planes.

Puso su mano en lo alto para llamar, pero la puerta frente a ella se abrió sorpresivamente antes de que pudiera tocarla.

“Mi querida Charlie”.

“¡Cielos, Jody!”. La abrazó fuertemente rodeándola enteramente con sus brazos.

“Podría jurar que han pasado cien años”. Se posicionó a un costado de la entrada para cederle el acceso. “Por favor, adelante”.

“Muchas gracias”. Se adentró. “¿Verdad que sí? ¿Cómo dejamos que pase tanto tiempo?”. Volteó para darle ésta vez un abrazo más corto y menos empalagoso.

“Supongo que a veces hasta los caminos de los mejores amigos pueden dividirse, ¿no? Aunque me alegra tanto volver a verte. Estás intacta, chica. ¿Has crecido algo acaso? Aún pareces de diecisiete”.

Charlie rió. “Tal vez no lo parezca, pero te aseguro que he crecido mucho. Por dentro. Hay ocasiones que el proceso de maduración es más rápido en el interior”.

“¡Oh! Dímelo a mí, puedo asegurarte que el nuevo puesto de Sheriff del Distrito me ha hecho crecer intensamente por dentro”. Sonrió. “Pero, ¿qué hay de afuera? Me ha machacado, he crecido por ambos lados, ¿no lo ves? Éstas canas me han puesto veinte años encima. ¡No han pasado veinte años!”. Acomodó su flequillo mientras hacía una morisqueta burlona.

“¡Luces estupenda, Sheriff!”. Se sentó en una silla frente a una pequeña mesa redonda ubicada en la cocina. “Permiso. Y ese corte ciertamente va contigo. Apuesto a que tú uniforme es genial”.

“Me siento cómoda con él, es decir, he vestido de uniforme policial desde que tengo uso de razón. Supongo que me he acostumbrado”. Le guiñó un ojo. “Y, ¿puedes guardar un secreto? Me siento mejor en él que en éste pijama”.

“¡Es obvio!”. Sonrió validando su teoría. “Es tu armadura”.

Jody levantó sus cejas y habló. “¡Oh! La armadura...”. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y giró sobre su eje. “Por hoy la armadura se quedará en el armario, ¡Pero! No creas que no la puliré”. Suspiró. “Debo revisar varios informes y cámaras de seguridad”.

Charlie, desde pequeña ha concebido en su mente la metáfora de la armadura que cada ser humano lleva para afrontar la vida. Ha inculcado esa alegoría a cualquiera que ella le tomase la suficiente confianza. _"Todos tenemos una"_ siempre soltaba. Habla de la confianza que se posee mientras se vive, de la superación y al amor que uno mismo debe tenerse. ¡Esa es la armadura de la que ella habla! Se moldea desde pequeños, logrando ajustarse a nuestros sentimientos y etapas de vida tomando la misma forma de cada receptáculo. Por supuesto, que como cualquier otro objeto -sentimiento- se debe pulir y cuidar día a día. Encontrando en el trayecto el mejor ungüento para sacarle el máximo brillo.

_"Si cuidas de ti mismo, su brillo nunca acabará"._

Charlie proponía que la única manera de que _‘la armadura’_ dejara de existir en el plano terrenal sería cuando ya esté lo suficientemente desgastada para poder brillar. Si aquel armazón dejara de resplandecer, dejaría de existir aquí. Quedaría tan frágil y endeble que cualquier brisa podría atravesarla. Es así que, débil y transparente debería marcharse, buscando ahora otra luz: El cielo.

Aquella armadura que en vida fue moldeada a nuestra semejanza, con nuestro mismo cuerpo, nuestro mismo rostro, ahora cruzaría al plano celestial. Ese era su pensamiento. Para Charlie, la coraza que cada individuo no logra pulir lo suficiente se convierte en el alma y espíritu que deja su cuerpo atrás para poder buscar otra clase de brillo, en lo alto.

El trabajo y la responsabilidad de darles a los ciudadanos una mejor calidad de vida era la armadura de Jody, disfrazada en su uniforme.

“Oh, cielos. Adoro mi teoría”. Se jactó cruzando las piernas y apoyando su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras dibujaba una sofisticada sonrisa en su rostro.

“Haré mis deberes una vez que esté en la cama, más relajada”. Le dijo mientras le servía una taza de té a su amiga. “Pero antes, como buena Sheriff, debo enterarme de todo éste asunto en profundidad”.

“Primero déjame saber, ¿cómo ha estado él?”. Preguntó Charlie.

“Debo confesarlo”. Suspiró. “Ha estado más nervioso de lo normal desde tu llamado”.

“Tenía ese presentimiento. Cuánto lo siento”.

“No lo sientas, Charlie”. Le dio ánimos. “Estás aquí porque crees que haces lo correcto. No hay refutación alguna que pueda hacerse a alguien cuando sus intenciones son buenas”.

“¿Aún duerme?”.

“Sí, así es”. Volteó hacia la habitación que se encontraba a sus espaldas. “Ha bebido mucho anoche”.

“Supongo que recordó que hoy sería el gran día de mi visita”. Se rió.

“¡Ni que lo digas!”. Sonrió. “Ha estado más pendiente de éste día más que de cualquier otra tarea del hogar. Pero no te preocupes, hará su entrada triunfal en cualquier momento”.

“No tengo dudas. No dejará pasar la oportunidad de ponerme en mi lugar por venir a pedir un favor después de tanto tiempo”.

“Sabes que no se trata de ti. Sino de él”. Dijo sorbiendo su taza de té.

“Aun así, planté pensamientos positivos en mi cabeza. Sé que al menos me escuchará”. Juntó sus manos. “Es un hombre maravilloso. Siempre supe lo que viste en él... una fachada malhumorada con un corazón de oro”.

Jody volvió a reír. “Nadie que lo conozca podría negarlo, ¿eh? Pero debes tener cautela. Sea cual sea su respuesta, sabes que jamás dejará que te salgas con la tuya sin al menos haberte dado una buena lección”.

“Oye”. Levantó sus manos. “He venido bajo mis propios riegos”.

“He estado hablando con él”. La miró fijamente. “Aunque ninguno sabía a qué vendrías exactamente, logré poner un manto de piedad sobre aquella relación rota. Siendo sincera, jamás pensé que me prestara atención en esta ocasión”.

“¿Qué le has dicho?”.

“No tuve que hablar mucho”. Se cruzó de brazos. “Desde que nos mudamos aquí tenemos otro tipo de relación, mucho más profunda. Al parecer venir a vivir a ésta cabaña fue una de las mejores decisiones que hemos tomado en nuestras vidas. Con tan sólo una mirada él sabe lo que opino. Con sus gestos, yo sé lo que él tiene en su cabeza. Y por supuesto, yo jamás hubiera querido que las cosas terminaran de ésta manera. Bastaron unas pocas palabras y contacto visual para hacerle entender que quizás, después de tantos años, ésta sea una manera de volver a empezar. Al menos esa fue mi opinión al respecto”.

“Gracias por involucrarte, Jody”. Terminó su té de un solo sorbo. “Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿qué ha sucedido con tu casa anterior? Era tan bonita”.

“Luego de comenzar una vida con Bobby, cada invierno hacíamos una escapada hasta aquí. Y luego de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta que esto era lo que necesitábamos”. Miró hacia abajo. “No es fácil vivir en el medio de la ciudad con mi profesión. No dejaba de escuchar las malditas sirenas policiales incluso en el comedor de mi casa y, tal vez yo haya pasado una etapa de la relación demasiado alterada debido a la presión”.

“¿Y fue allí cuando decidieron venir?”.

“Tomó unos días resolverlo, no fue fácil”. Levantó la mirada. “Es un largo trayecto desde aquí hasta la estación policial. Pero lo vale, Charlie, de veras lo vale”.

“Te felicito”. Mostró sus dientes. “Has convertido este lugar de una cabaña de fines de semana en una hermosa casa hogareña. Puedo sentir el calor aquí dentro. Tiene temple”.

“Gracias, cariño. De verdad nos sentimos muy a gusto aunque el lugar sea pequeño”. Se levantó. “¿Quieres más té?”.

“Podría con uno más. Creo que me relajará. Estoy algo nerviosa”. Se acomodó aún más en la silla. “Dime algo más que Bobby te haya dicho desde mi llamado. Ya sabes, para prepararme cuando me enfrente a él”. Rió de manera inquieta, intentando deshacerse de sus nervios.

“No ha hablado mucho, sólo lo necesario”. Sirvió el té. “El volver a saber de Rufus no sólo lo montó a la pérdida de su amistad. Sino a aquel día tan terrible cuando Harriet falleció. Yo lo entiendo perfectamente, es una tormenta de emociones incluso para mí”.

“Lo recuerdo tanto, ¿sabes?”. Se puso triste mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y su mano en su mentón. “Creo que aquel día quedará grabado en nuestra mente por el resto de nuestras vidas”.

“Ha sido devastador, tocó un nervio sensible en todos nosotros”. Se sentó. “Estábamos todos tan vulnerables. Sin poder respirar con normalidad. Exhaustos, llenos de dolor”.

“Aun así”. Suspiró. “Jamás creí que la culpa recayera en sólo uno de ellos”.

“No, claro que no. Ambos fueron igual de culpables, desbordados por el desconsuelo. Acabábamos de perder a un ser querido”. Miró al cielo. “Podría decirte al ser más dulce que he conocido. No era su tiempo”. Negaba con su cabeza. “Aun no entiendo cómo es que se fue tan rápido”.

“Esas clases de tragedias son horribles. Si tan sólo nos hubiera dado la oportunidad de cuidarla”.

“Bobby la mencionó en nuestras charlas, preguntándose, ¿qué sería de todos nosotros si Harriet aún siguiera con vida? Se ha replanteado su amistad con Rufus varias veces. Pero ambos son testarudos. Cuando se trata del orgullo riñen una competencia demasiado ajustada”.

“Bobby ha hecho lo que pudo”. Colocó sus manos alrededor de la taza. “Rufus estaba en un estado deplorable”.

“Estás en lo cierto. Bobby ha sido más valiente que todos nosotros cuando la estábamos despidiendo. Pero, pobre Rufus, había bebido demasiado desde el primer instante en que se enteró que su compañera de vida se había ido”. Tocó su corazón. “Dios mío, puedo sentir su dolor”.

Harriet falleció por problemas en su corazón. Los profesionales intentaron responder todas las preguntas de su marido, pero lo cierto es que ella había estado padeciendo desde hace varios meses sin que su afección haya sido tratada. Ella no había informado en ningún momento, a nadie, sobre las dolencias que sufría en silencio. Los esfuerzos de los médicos para mantenerla con vida no prosperaron. La ambulancia llegó de inmediato a _'Turner Café'_ en cuanto Rufus la encontró en el suelo de la cocina; pero antes de llegar al hospital, el corazón de Harriet simplemente había dejado de latir.

8:34 a.m. “Hora de la muerte”. Se lo escuchó al médico encargado.

Dejaron su cuerpo en una habitación vacía del hospital. Las luces allí dentro titilaban de manera irritante mientras en el exterior el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza. Golpeando cada ventana del edificio. El susurro de la ventisca retumbaba en la cabeza de Rufus de manera incesante. Éste había permanecido en la sala de espera sentado, rezando a Dios para que no dejen ir a su mujer, pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de manera brusca, obligándolo a pararse y recorrer el pasillo una y otra vez a la espera de buenas noticias.

Varios minutos después, oyó unos pasos aproximándose hacia él. Pudiendo escuchar aquellas suelas del doctor perfectamente.

" _LO LAMENTO"._

Aquel viejo de piel morena tapó su rostro con sus dos manos al instante de recibir el consuelo del médico, sin poder detener las lágrimas que escapaban por cada comisura de sus dedos. Aún no lograba soltar ningún tipo de sonido mientras perdía el equilibrio apoyando su espalda sobre la pared detrás de él. Intentó encontrar el cielo aún con su rostro tapado, abriendo su boca, queriendo soltar algún grito para no ahogarse. Su pecho comenzó a palpitar demasiado rápido, logrando empapar por completo su camisa gracias al sudor.

Comenzó a tomar dirección hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su esposa, sin destapar aún sus ojos, guiado sólo por el dolor. Sus piernas temblaban produciendo el castañeo de sus rodillas. Estaba completamente seguro de que llegaría a pesar de sentir que aún le faltaban kilómetros para arribar a la habitación.

Deseaba tanto llegar hasta ella para comprobar que se había ido, pero el miedo de la verdad lo atormentaba con cada paso que daba. No quería ver nada más que a Harriet, no quería ver los pasillos del hospital, ni siquiera encontrar a algún doctor o enfermera a los que pudiera pedir explicación por lo sucedido. Sólo quería volver a ver ese precioso rostro para rodearlo con sus manos por última vez

Pudo encontrar su cuerpo tapado al llegar, su mano izquierda era la única parte al descubierto, dejando ver su alianza. Su delantal estaba colgado en el respaldo de la silla más cercana a la cama y ella, cubierta enteramente con un sábana blanca. Rufus se acercó arrodillándose frente a su esposa, destapando su rostro con mucha delicadeza mientras rechinaban fuertemente sus dientes.

_"¿POR QUÉ, AMOR?"._

_"¿POR QUÉ TE HAS IDO?"._

Él sabía que no habría respuestas a sus preguntas, que nada de lo que diga o haga la harían volver, jamás. Se había ido y para siempre. De ahora en adelante debería afrontar la vida de otra manera, sin su alma gemela despertándolo cada mañana o regañándolo cada vez que no se lavara los dientes después de cenar.

Se levantó, aún atosigado y de rodillas más fuertes para deslizar la sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Se acurrucó a su lado logrando que los dos quepan en la pequeña camilla de hospital y tapó el cuerpo de ambos, dejando su rustro reposando en el hombro de su mujer, intentando mantener sus ojos cerrados para crear alguna ilusión de esperanza, mientras susurraba una vieja canción que Harriet adoraba en vida. Sintió una pequeña dosis de paz rodeada de brumas de desconsuelo.

_"¿PODRÍAS... ACASO PODRÍAS LLEVARME CONTIGO?"._

Comenzó a cantar un poco más fuerte, a escasos centímetros de su oído.

**_"We'll do it all_ **

**_everything_ **

**_on our own._ **

**_We don´t need_ **

**_anything_ **

**_or anyone..."._ **

Sus lágrimas lograron mojar las tibias mejillas de Harriet.

**_"...If I lay here_ **

**_if I just lay here_ **

**_would you lie with me and just forget the world?..."._ **

Besó sus labios resquebrajados.

**_"...Forget what we're told_ **

**_before we get too old_ **

**_show me a garden that's bursting into life..."._ **

La observó, inerte y pálida a pesar de su tono de piel oscuro. Finalmente lo creyó. La abrazó fuertemente deseando que sus propios latidos puedan devolverle la vida.

_"¡TURNER!". Gritó Bobby en la puerta de Terapia Intensiva._

En ese instante, mientras recordaba aquellos sucesos, Charlie notó una sombra reposarse por la puerta de la cocina, con aires de enfado y una mirada penetrante, y antes de que pueda voltear, lo escuchó...

_"¡CHARLIE!"._

Ella volteó sabiendo quien las estaba observando. Una especie de estatua humana de brazos cruzados se encontraba a un par de metros de ellas. Suspiró, sabiendo que por fin podría empezar a explicar todo el asunto por el que había ido hasta allí.

“Bobby... allí estas”. Tragó saliva.

El viejo no cambió su postura ni tampoco volvió a hablar.

“¡Traje muffins!”. Se le escuchó decir a Charlie mientras levantaba una bolsa de bocadillos, sonriendo de manera temerosa, arrugando su nariz.

***

**-MORADA WINCHESTER-**

Castiel comenzó a moverse debajo de las sábanas, retorciéndose una y otra vez. Era algo extraño, no recordaba que sus despertares fueran así en lo absoluto. De hecho, desde que cayó en aquel oscuro lugar que él llama el pozo, siempre se ha despertado en la misma posición que adoptaba al dormir, como si aquello fuera un mensaje de que sus días no cambiarían, que no se movería para poder avanzar. Pero ésta vez fue distinto, se estaba moviendo y aunque pareciera ser algo tonto, era una sensación liberadora en la estropeada cabeza de él.

Abrió sus ojos de inmediato. Temiendo que dicha sensación acabe para hundirlo en un oscuro sueño. Sus ojos estaban secos, tanto que sintió algo de dolor al refregarlos fuertemente con sus manos. Bostezó lentamente mientras intentaba despabilarse por completo, aunque sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse mientras reposaba su cuerpo por el respaldo de la cama. Tenía una vaga ilusión de que si volteaba hacia la puerta, antes de tener un panorama completamente nítido, Dean estaría allí nuevamente, como la primera vez que pudo verlo. No era necesario que haya ido por una ocasión especial. Cas sólo necesitaba de su presencia con suma urgencia. No había problema si permanecía callado, sólo quería volver a sentirse observado por él, en lo posible con la misma pose de piernas abiertas con la que lo había visto cuando al fin se repuso de su desmayo.

Las ansias por descubrir si él estaría allí o no, destrozaron sus nervios. No aguantó un segundo más y adoptó una postura más correcta al mismo tiempo de girar su cabeza hacia la entrada de la alcoba, dejando sus pestañas en alto. Allí estaba el banquillo de cuatro patas, pero Dean no se encontraba sentado en él esta vez.

Castiel suspiró bajando los hombros y torciendo su boca. Tomó un poco más de aire intentando calmar sus delirantes deseos de volver a ver a Dean, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Desconoció tanto sus sensaciones como sus sentimientos, ¿cómo es posible que después de haber jugado con él, con su historia de vida y su tragedia, esté desesperado por volver a compartir la misma habitación? La desilusión lo abrazó.

“Debo salir de aquí antes de que me estalle la cabeza”.

Se despojó de las cobijas antes de tocar el suelo y permaneció sentado por unos minutos para después ponerse erguido. Aún llevaba puesta la camiseta de Dean, pero se percató que había dormido en ropa interior ya que había dejado sus pantalones en el pasillo que daba entrada a la habitación para que Jessica los tenga listos y así poder marcharse de una puta vez.

Finalmente se puso de pie y fue de manera directa hacia el espejo que se encontraba a unos pasos de la cama. Infló el pecho y dio unas vueltas para contemplar su cuerpo. Jamás le había dado tanta importancia a su aspecto, pero, ¡vamos! Estaba muy consciente por qué de repente comenzó a hacerlo. Tarde o temprano, antes de cruzar la puerta y retirarse de la morada Winchester, vería a Dean.

Se acercó un poco más hacia su reflejo y acomodó sus cabellos alborotados. Delineó sus cejas con sus dedos y después comenzó a rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, con el simple objetivo de abrazar la remera que llevaba puesta. Acariciando su cuello para después bajar a su pecho y luego a su estómago. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su boca mientras tocaba la suave aunque desgastada tela de la prenda.

“Dean...”. Susurró al aire.

Se acercó un poco más al espejo, esta vez dejando reflejar sólo su parte pectoral, contemplando la estampa de la remera.

" ** _AC/DC_** ".

Abrió un poco más su boca aun mirando fijamente aquellas letras. Suspiró de manera calmada mientras acariciaba aquel logotipo. Lentamente comenzó a levantar su mano derecha, tímido, cómo si alguien pudiera estar observándolo. Como si a él mismo también lo apenara lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Retorció sus labios y colocó su mirada hacia un costado. Aún temeroso de algo. Volvió a mirar al espejo y con más decisión tapó con su mano las primeras dos letras que dejaban ver la camiseta.

" **.../DC** "

Sonrió. Dejando a la vista la totalidad de sus dientes. Luego pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas, producto de haberse ruborizado al instante. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, lo más que pudo mientras contemplaba el techo, todavía sonriendo. Permaneció así unos segundos sin cerrar su boca. Sacudió un poco sus cabellos y volvió al espejo, ocultando nuevamente la mitad de la camiseta por unos segundos para después sacar sus manos de allí. Repitiendo tal proceso un par de veces, como si de un divertido juego se tratase.

“De acuerdo”. Resopló. “Suficiente. Eres tan estúpido que no quieres ver la realidad”. Masajeó su cuello por un momento. “Salir de aquí. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Vete de aquí, Castiel. Y date prisa”.

Tomó dirección hacia la puerta, intentando abrirla sin ocasionar ningún ruido, aunque el chirrido de la misma fue inevitable. Asomó su rostro para observar el pasillo de afuera, miró hacia los costados encontrando vacía la silla donde había dejado su ropa anoche, sin nadie a la vista. Intentó lanzar unos chistidos para que alguien pudiera acudir a él, sólo para preguntar si su indumentaria ya estaba lista, pues no quería pasear por la casa en ropa interior. Los resultados fueron negativos.

Volvió a encerrarse y se dirigió hasta la cómoda que se encontraba en la esquina de la alcoba. Abrió cada uno de sus cajones esperando encontrar algún pantalón o prenda que pudiera usar para salir de allí sin dejar a la vista lo que su ropa interior escondía, pero el mueble se encontraba vacío.

“¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!”.

Tomó camino hacia el baño, mojando su rostro repetidas veces para tener un aspecto adecuado antes de salir. Mojó su cabellera e hizo tronar su cuello para distenderse. Acomodó unos pocos mechones húmedos para darles estilo y revisó sus dientes.

“¿De qué te avergüenzas? Seguramente nadie habrá despertado aun. Afuera parece estar oscuro todavía. Si, por supuesto. Duermen. De lo contrario, hubiera oído sus conversaciones o alguien habría acudido a mis chistidos”. Tragó saliva. “Si alguien te viera, sólo fuiste en búsqueda de tu ropa, ¿no es así?”. Realizó unas cuentas poses frente al pequeño espejo del baño. “No es grave. Saben que no tienes tus pantalones aquí y… una persona no irse de aquí sin pantalones”.

Volvió modestamente hacia la puerta de entrada de la habitación e inspeccionó nuevamente el pasillo sin encontrar a nadie por los alrededores. Suspiró logrando un rostro menos preocupado aunque no relajado por completo. Abandonó la alcoba muy lentamente cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Casi a hurtadillas recorrió el pasillo hasta dejarlo atrás, estirando la camiseta para poder tapar sus partes íntimas, aunque sea sólo un poco.

Al llegar al comedor de la casona, detuvo sus pasos. Muy alerta a cualquier sonido que pudiera escuchar. Estiró su cuello y revisó nuevamente el pasillo que había atravesado, como inspeccionándolo minuciosamente en caso de que tuviera que volver corriendo a la habitación si es que sentía que alguien se acercaba. Pero no había señales que le indicaran que alguien podría aparecer, es así que pudo calmar sus nervios, sólo un poco.

Revisó la enorme habitación en donde se encontraba intentando descifrar por qué mierda había salido de su refugio. Tal vez si hubiera esperado un poco más, llamarían a su puerta para notificarle que su ropa ya estaba lista, pero sabía que si permanecía acostado y en silencio, sus pensamientos jugarían con ideas absurdas sobre Dean y ya no quería ilusionar a su corazón. Ya estaba allí y ahora debía encontrar el cuarto de lavado para poder tomar su vestimenta lo antes posible.

Recorrió un poco más las inmediaciones de la casa y decidió investigar una sala que se encontraba con la puerta a medio abrir. Inspeccionó el área y se sintió con más confianza al corroborar que aun todos permanecían dormidos. Soltó por fin la camiseta y apoyó enteramente las plantas de sus pies en el suelo mientras se dirigía a aquella oscura habitación. Intentó abrirla pero la puerta hacía demasiado ruido. Castiel cerró sus ojos y rechinó sus dientes.

“¿Qué carajos…? ¿Es que no aceitan las bisagras en ésta casa?”.

Cas pudo ingresar finalmente al oscuro lugar. La habitación emanaba demasiada humedad aunque el olor a jabón y suavizante hicieron que afirmara que estaba en el lugar indicado.

No había ventanillas allí dentro, haciendo que la oscuridad no dejara ver el más mínimo detalle de la habitación. Cas se aseguró de que la puerta quedara abierta para aportar algo de iluminación, aunque ésta fuera escasa, y comenzó a buscar por las paredes el interruptor de la luz. Tardó un momento pero finalmente lo encontró en medio de tanta oscuridad. Reposó sus dedos sobre él, intentando presionarlo suavemente, como si se tratara de una bomba que estaba desactivando. No quería que se escuchara ni siquiera sus suspiros.

_‘Click’._

El foco instalado en el medio del techo se encendió luego de titilar al menos tres veces, iluminando el cuarto pobremente. A decir verdad, hasta una linterna podría haber alumbrado mejor aquel sitio.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Allí estaba su ropa, la había encontrado y ahora sólo restaba huir de allí con ella. Se apresuró a llegar hasta el tendedero para descolgar las prendas con suma urgencia. Dejó caer la ropa en sus hombros mientras las descolgaba. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor, dejando escapar la punta de su lengua mientras sentía una leve adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. Eso era todo, ahora podría volver a la alcoba para vestirse sin apuros ni prisas, sólo a la espera de que los anfitriones despertaran para poder despedirse.

_‘Click’._

Castiel escuchó el sonido del interruptor al mismo tiempo que sintió cerrarse la puerta detrás de él. Volteó torpemente sin entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquella habitación quedó sin ningún tipo de entrada de luz. Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil un momento, intentando escuchar cualquier ruido que pueda sentirse en el aire, con sus manos abiertas y sus oídos atentos. Soltó su ropa y sintió como su corazón iba acelerándose con cada segundo que pasaba.

“Genial”. Dijo casi en silencio mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia adelante, con sus brazos en el aire, intentando encontrar la puerta o en su defecto el interruptor. El cuarto de lavado era amplio y extenso y Castiel se encontraba al final de la habitación, donde los Winchester dejaban secar la ropa en los días de lluvia.

Con demasiada cautela creyó llegar a la entrada luego de varios tropiezos en el trayecto, y comenzó a manotear las paredes impacientemente. Dio unos pasos hacia su izquierda y tanteó el territorio una vez más hasta encontrar el rostro de una persona.

“¡Whoa!”. Gritó asustado. “¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!”.

_‘Click’._

Dean se encontraba apoyado a la pared, con sus manos en su espalda mostrando una sonrisa adorable y burlona.

“¡Dean!”. Comenzó a sudar. “Yo... lo siento”.

“Así que eres un fisgón”.

“¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es lo que parece! Yo sólo… quería tomar mi ropa para poder irme de aquí y no causar más molestias”.

Dean no cambió su expresión, pero comenzó a observar a Castiel de pies a cabeza, notando que volvió a estirar la camiseta para tapar sus partes íntimas.

“Descuida”. Dijo con una gruesa voz. “Sólo estaba bromeando. Eso es raro, las personas con sólo verme notan mi naturaleza bufona. ¿No lo has hecho tú? ¿No te has dado cuenta que me gusta hacer éste tipo de bromas?”.

“Pues, no. ¿Crees que he tenido tiempo de pensar en ti?”. Castiel volteó la mirada hacia un lado sintiéndose verdaderamente hipócrita al mentir de esa manera. “No quise ser entrometido. Pensé que todos dormían”.

“No todos”. Se despegó de la pared. “No he podido dormir bien. Daba muchas vueltas en la cama, retorciéndome sin saber por qué. Decidí simplemente levantarme”.

Cas relacionó su despertar con el de Dean al instante, pero sabía que sólo se trataba de una mera casualidad. “Lo lamento, no debí meterme aquí sin avisar”.

Dean volvió a observarlo detenidamente mientras Castiel insistía en clavar su mirada hacia el suelo.

“Suéltala”. Dijo aún con sus brazos atrás de su espalda.

Cas tardó en responder. “¿Disculpa?”.

“La camiseta”. Lo apuntó con la barbilla. “Suéltala”.

“Uhm...”. Castiel miró a sus pies todavía sujetando intensamente la prenda, luego levantó la mirada buscando los ojos de Dean, intentando descifrar por qué quería que se dejara ver en ropa interior.

Dean se acercó con aires de grandeza y confianza para tomar las manos de Cas, desprendiendo cada uno de los dedos de la camiseta. Castiel se congeló al instante, volvía a estar demasiado cerca de Dean, sintiendo su respiración en su cuello. Rogaba que la excitación no se apoderara de él ya que lo dejaría demasiado expuesto y sería una escena excesivamente gráfica, pero los mismos nervios que le provocó la escena lograron mantener la situación bajo control.

“La estirarás”. Soltó sus manos. “Y es una de mis prendas favoritas, ¿de acuerdo?”.

“Oh”. Volvió a la realidad del cuarto. “Lo siento, mi intención era...”

“¿Qué no viera el _‘paquete’_ que llevas ahí?”. Rió dándole la espalda. “¡Vamos, Cas! Estuviste recostado sobre mí en la cama mientras me contabas de dónde vienes”.

Castiel logró abrir ampliamente sus ojos azules, demasiado, quedando mudo ante las palabras de Dean. No lograba descifrar lo que intentaba hacer, no podía encontrar explicación a sus actos. No sabía qué pensar al respecto, pues más allá de lo que su corazón sentía, no estaba seguro a qué juego estaba jugando aquel apuesto sujeto de ojos verdes.

“Tú debiste _‘sentirme’_ más a mí que yo a ti, ¿no estoy en lo cierto?”. Miró su propia entrepierna sutilmente, dando a entender a qué se refería. Luego observó a Castiel, dejando dibujar en su rostro una pícara sonrisa, una vez más.

“La verdad es que... no lo entiendo”. Se lo notó totalmente perdido.

“¿No lo entiendes? ¿Qué hay que entender?”.

“Pues, tu actitud... es decir, conmigo”. No dejó de clavarle sus pupilas en ningún momento. “No puedo descifrarte”.

Dean sonrió y bajó su mirada. Luego volvió a acercarse a Cas, pero no demasiado.

“No hay nada que descifrar, amigo, ¿de acuerdo? No des tantas vueltas al asunto”. Puso una mano sobre su hombro. “Me parece que estás confundiendo las cosas. Sólo me estaba divirtiendo, ¿qué es lo que esperas tú, ah? ¿Serás valiente y me lo dirás finalmente?”.

Castiel apartó la mano de Dean de manera brusca.

“¿Valiente? ¿Qué insinúas?”. Respondió Cas. “Oh, carajo”. Refregó su mano por su rostro. “¿Quién te has creído, Winchester?”.

“¿Por qué no te calmas un poco? ¿Siempre reaccionas así?”.

“¿Y tú?”.

Dean volvió a acercarse, dando dos pasos al frente. “¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Se ha acabado la confianza aquí?”.

“¿Crees que soy estúpido?”.

“De hecho, creo que eres demasiado listo”.

“Pero cobarde, ¿no es así? No me importa que me llamen listo, tonto, estúpido o ingenuo. Lo que no permitiré es que me veas como un hombre cobarde. No tú”. Tornó su rostro enojado. “Es sólo que tengo tantos problemas en la cabeza en éstos momentos para descifrar tus enigmas. No creo llegar a una clara respuesta. Ha sido demasiado confuso para mí, y ni siquiera te conozco lo suficiente para intentar despejar mis dudas contigo”. Intentó insultarlo para crear un escudo a su alrededor. “Eres como uno de esos estúpidos acertijos que no sabes si valdrá la pena conocer la respuesta”.

“Cas, mírame”. Levantó su barbilla con su mano. “¿Hablas de mis comentarios? ¿De mi comportamiento y mis bromas? ¡Vamos! Pensé que tenías más sentido del humor; que una cuota de gracia no te vendría nada mal después de todo lo que has padecido aquí”.

“¿Puedes ver a qué me refiero? ¿Ahora quieres darme lecciones? ¿Tú? Has estado mofándote de mí desde que llegué. Te has aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad que adquirí al abrirte mi corazón contándote mi pasado. ¡Tú sé valiente ahora y admítelo! ¡Te he importado una mierda!".

Dean adoptó una pose relajada. “Escucha. No pretendo darte ningún tipo de lección, ¿de acuerdo? Tampoco diré que soy perfecto. Soy lo que ves. Es mi manera de ser”. Ironizó. “Es sólo que tú jamás me conociste. Intento aportar humor a las situaciones y no creí que tú serías tan serio al respecto”.

“¿Es eso una clase de disculpa?”.

“No. No lo creo. Déjame aclararlo un poco más para ti”. Dijo de manera cordial. “Sólo se trata de un juego, nada grave, ¿de acuerdo? Mira, somos hombres, somos adultos”. Lo miró compasivo. “Podemos vernos en ropa interior como te estoy viendo ahora y no sucede nada. No es la gran cosa. Podemos hacer ésta clase de chascarrillos sin ofendernos, ¿no te parece? ¡Vamos, Cas! No me quites la ilusión de que eres un tipo _‘cool’_. Me agradas”.

Castiel dejó ir lentamente su enojo. Pudiendo darle la razón mientras fruncía sus labios. De acuerdo, Dean _‘el estúpido acertijo’_ Winchester pudo dar una respuesta válida y respetable finalmente.

“Muy bien, tú ganas. Supongo que en verdad esa es tu forma de ser, ¿no? No puedes escribir la historia de alguien más. Así eres tú”.

“¡Así es Dean Winchester!”. Levantó sus brazos en pose de victoria.

“Vaya, sí que crees que eres gracioso, ¿verdad?”.

“Pienso que soy adorable”.

Cas sonrió frente a su actitud, aunque no quería dejar en evidencia que Dean lo había hecho reír un poco. Sólo cruzó sus brazos frente a él para no parecer demasiado débil.

“Oye, Cas”. Tornó su rostro serio. “Ya dime, ¿qué te sucede? ¿De qué se trata? Y ésta vez hablo en serio”. Volvió a acercarse.

Castiel lo miró fijamente, achinando sus ojos y lleno de explicaciones que exponer. No bajó sus brazos e intentó estar a la altura de las circunstancias, no dejando ver su interior aunque queriendo explotar frente a él de una buena vez. Decir lo que le estaba sucediendo desde el instante en que lo vio por primera vez. Intentar explicarle por qué su corazón latía no sólo al verlo, sino también al escuchar la palabra _‘Dean’_. Una bomba se activó en sus adentros, quería soltar todo lo que guardaba pero sabía que el dolor del rechazo lo hundiría más en aquel pozo del que aún no lograba salir. Tal vez sea una buena oportunidad, pensó por un segundo, ya que su mente le decía que jamás volvería a verlo una vez que atraviese la puerta de esa casa.

“No”. Dijo Cas.

“¿No?”.

“Lo siento. Sólo sigo un poco abrumado por todo lo sucedido”.

“De acuerdo... ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada que quieras decirme? Sería… el momento perfecto, ¿sabes?”. Dio un paso más hacia él. “¿Acaso hay algo aquí?”. Dean apuntó con su dedo índice a la frente de Cas, para luego bajarlo muy sutilmente a su pecho, casi sin hacerlo notar.

**_"DÍCELO"_ **

Cas tragó saliva. “No”.

Dean quedó inmóvil frente a la negativa de Castiel. No sabiendo cómo seguir la conversación. Ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación luego de tener una conversación demasiado extraña. Donde no había quedado claro las intenciones de ninguno de los dos. Pero el corazón de Castiel se había vuelto un poco más valiente, logrando entender por completo qué le sucedía, aceptando haberse enamorado perdidamente, logrando afrontar la situación y superando las repetidas veces en que Dean lo había expuesto. Aún vulnerable por la presencia de él, intentó recomponer cualquier fisura que hayan provocado. Intentando ser sólo un conocido más. Sabía que no podía pedir ningún tipo de explicación, Dean tiene una personalidad burlona y demasiado narcisista, era obvio que usaría sus encantos para divertirse, aunque él no contaba que en ésta ocasión, Castiel ya había reafirmado en su interior que se encontraba profundamente enamorado, y que aquellas bromas lograban no sólo confundirlo, sino también romper sus esperanzas de acercarse más ya habiendo comprendido su personalidad.

“Creo que… será mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez”. Bajó sus brazos desilusionado. “Si me disculpas, iré a cambiarme”.

Castiel volteó con la derrota sobre sus hombros, como un soldado volviendo a casa después de la guerra que su ejército perdió fácilmente. Recogió la ropa que había dejado caer antes de que las luces se apagaran y las hizo un bollo sin siquiera mirarlas. Era momento de abandonarlo todo y retirarse del lugar.

Al pasar por al lado de Dean, sintió su pies enterrarse en el concreto.

“Déjame ver”. Estiró Dean su mano, atrapando el brazo de Castiel. Comenzó a tocar las prendas, palpándolas rápidamente. “Aún no se han secado por completo”.

Castiel levantó su mirada.

“No te preocupes. Ya está todo limpio. Es lo que cuenta”. Sintió la fuerza con la que Dean lo estaba oprimiendo. “No podría pedir más”.

Dean hizo un gesto de fastidio, rodando sus ojos hacia arriba. “¡Venga, dame eso!”. Arrebató las prendas. “¿Sabes que podrías resfriarte cuando utilizas ropa mojada? ¡Ahí tienes una lección!”. Comenzó a desdoblar la ropa. “No permitiré que te largues de aquí para luego volver a culparnos de tus estornudos”.

“Oh, Dean; descuida. Eres un buen maestro. He entendido a la perfección que tu única preocupación en cuanto a mí es que me largue de aquí sin tener motivos para volver y poder acusarte de _‘algo’_ ”. Su ironía fue punzante.

Dean lo miró sorprendido antes de dedicarle la misma mirada pícara de siempre. Sonrió; no sabía exactamente por qué, pero le gustaba que Cas adoptara esa actitud. “¿Así que de verdad eres rudo, eh?”. Volteó. “¿Dejarás que la planche por ti?”.

“Dios…”. Castiel volteó su cabeza al sentir que Dean intentaba darle otro mensaje difuso, sin aún entender por completo sus intenciones, confundiéndolo una vez más cuando estaba a punto de superarlo. “¿Tú? ¿Sabes planchar? ¿Tú?”.

“¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que eso significa?”.

Cas no habló, sólo esperó a que su pregunta fuera respondida. Dean no tuvo más opción.

“Bien… no”. Hizo una trompa con sus labios. “¡Gran ciencia! Sólo intentaré secarlas un poco, ¿qué más da?”. Le dio la espalda. “No le quitaré todas las arrugas que acabas de hacerles, pero al menos no las sentirás húmedas. Así podrás irte de aquí lo más rápido posible, porque… Es eso lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Tú… Quieres irte de aquí”.

Castiel ésta vez no iba a dejar que Dean se salga con la suya.

“Claro que sí, ¿qué esperabas?”.

Dean quedó algo confundido frente al comentario pero pudo sonreír de todas formas.

“Haré mi mejor esfuerzo y recuerda…”. Lo apuntó con el dedo. “No puedes hacerme responsable si arruino tu ropa”.

“Uhm… pondré algo de confianza en ti. No es que seas de fiar, pero supongo que todos ganamos algo. Yo no pescaré un resfriado y a ti nadie vendrá a culparte por ello”.

Después de tanta tensión, la habitación por fin pudo cambiar su atmósfera. Ambos parecían ser cómplices del buen aire que ahora percibían. La vibra cambió y ninguno de ellos pudo evitar notar la sonrisa del otro. Luego, Cas simplemente se acurrucó en una esquina, tomando consciencia de que el intercambio de opiniones que habían tenido fue casi al desnudo para él. Miró hacia abajo y reaccionó a sus piernas descubiertas. Aun se encontraba en ropa interior; qué ridículo se habrá visto él en la escena, pensó. Se ruborizó y tapó sus partes íntimas con sus dos manos.

Dean notó lo que le estaba sucediendo, y después de toda la charla, comprendió que Castiel aun sentía algo de pena frente a ésta clases de situaciones. Apoyó la plancha sobre su respectiva mesa y dobló una de sus piernas adoptando una pose confusa. Dubitativo.

“¿Podrías dejar ya esa maldita timidez a un lado? ¿Qué debo hacer para hacerte sentir cómodo?”.

“Uhm... ¿Quieres que responda con total franqueza? Creo que me sentiría más cómodo esperando en la habitación”. Dijo aunque sin verdaderas intenciones de abandonar el lugar.

Dean puso sus ojos en blanco. “Eres un niño”. Le dijo reprendiéndolo. “Este servicio no incluye _delivery._ Te quedarás aquí”.

Dean se despojó de la bata que lo envolvía, una gris que le llegaba a los talones y parecía ser de una fina tela, común y corriente. Se la aventó a Cas de un solo movimiento.

“Póntela”. Le dijo casi exigiéndole. “O harás que el color de tus mejillas me ocasione una jaqueca”.

Castiel atrapó la bata en el aire y la examinó exhibiéndola frente a él, era al menos dos talles más grande que la mayoría de sus prendas. Observó a Dean casi sin expresión; sintió la necesidad de agradecerle el gesto pero no abrió la boca. Acarició la bata sintiendo su suavidad, sintiendo el aroma de Dean en ella. Podría embriagarse en su olor y aun así estaba seguro que seguiría pidiendo más. Contuvo sus fuerzas para no comenzar a refregarla por su rostro, aunque se moría de ganas de frotar su nariz en ella para sentir el aroma corporal del mayor de los Winchester.

Volvió a posar su mirada en Dean mientras que su corazón comenzó a latir de forma descontrolada, tanto que el bombeo de la sangre parecía ensordecerlo, pues pudo contemplar a su amado sin su bata, viendo por primera vez sus piernas desnudas.

_“Qué gracioso”_. Pensó. _“No había notado que las tenía tan arqueadas”_.

Llevaba puesto un bóxer con la figura de un oso rugiendo en él. _"Oh, Dean... que gustos más peculiares escondes debajo de tu rudeza"_. Contuvo la risa.

Su torso estaba vestido por una camiseta entallada color azul marino, dejando marcar ligeramente sus pectorales; aún más cuando Dean suspiraba hondamente.

Ésta vez, Castiel experimentó otra clase de sensación, dejó de lado por un momento sus sentimientos amorosos sólo para concentrarse en el deseo sexual que comenzó a excitarlo de manera sorpresiva. El efecto que causó verlo de esa manera superó ampliamente sus expectativas. Ya que había tres factores que lograron transportarlo a otro mundo. Tres factores que crearon una fantasía en su cabeza. Vamos, Dean podría ser un idiota a veces, pero de alguna u otra forma, él mismo terminaba compensando con creces su patanería.

Primer factor: Tener la oportunidad de verlo de esa manera sabiendo que el mismo Dean Winchester así lo quiso; no fue un accidente, no fue casualidad. Fue Dean quien se desvistió sin que él se lo pidiera. No muchos serían tan agraciados de tener esa oportunidad, pensó.

Segundo factor: Descubrir aquellas partes de su cuerpo que aún no había visto. Dean era un Dios griego, no había hombre más perfecto a que él, sus piernas aunque algo abiertas, eran perfectamente contorneadas; y su entrepierna, _"Vaya, ¿qué demonios lleva allí? Aquel animal impreso en su ropa interior parece tener vida propia"._ pensaba Cas... Si había algo que complementara aquel rostro tan hermoso, era lo que ocultaba debajo del bóxer. Ahora entendía un poco mejor el lado narcisista de Dean; no bastaba ser el hombre más bello de la tierra, también debía poseer la verga perfecta. Castiel podía notar el largo de su tronco perfectamente, claro que lo notó. Podía ver como sus testículos se acomodaban cada vez que cambiada de posición sus piernas y la cabeza de su pene apuntar hacia abajo, dibujándolo de manera demasiado alevosa a través de la tela.

Tercer factor: La combinación del deseo sexual con sus sentimientos de amor hacia Dean. La composición de ese antojo carnal que comenzó a poseerlo, mezclado con la ternura inexplicable que sentía por él, con los deseos de querer protegerlo y no dejar que nada ni nadie pudieran dañarlo, hicieron del tercer factor el más importante.

“¿Lo ves, compañero?”. Comenzó a planchar de manera algo torpe aunque con seguridad. “Somos hombres, no tienes de qué avergonzarte”. Guiñó un ojo. “Puedes ver más en los vestidores de la _'prepa'_ que aquí”.

Castiel debió alzar obligadamente la mirada para no quedar en evidencia, y se apresuró a colocarse la bata ya que su erección dejó asomar ligeramente la cabeza de su miembro por encima de su bóxer. No había tomado dimensión de su excitación ni tampoco pudo saber si Dean lo había notado. Jugó con la idea de haber pasado desapercibido. Sí, no lo habrá notado, se dijo internamente; de lo contrario, seguramente Dean hubiera hecho algún comentario al respecto.

“Yo… Yo creo que me sentaré por aquí a esperar”. Balbuceó tomando dirección a una silla cerca de él. Intentó ocultar la erección bajo la bata aunque no estaba resultando del todo, sólo pudo calmarse cuando finalmente se sentó, aún posicionando sus manos sobre sus partes íntimas.

“¿Te encuentras bien?”.

_“¡Carajo! ¿Por qué mierda tiene que preguntarme eso? Lo notó, estoy seguro que lo notó”_. Pensó mientras quedó perplejo.

“Ponte cómodo Cas, terminaré en unos minutos. Y relájate, ¿quieres? Parece de piedra”.

_“¡Mierda!”_. Pensó. “¿Qué…? Fue… involuntario…”. Su boca se secó. “¿De piedra dices…?”.

“Tú rostro…”. Levantó sus cejas. “Distiéndete un poco y la pasarás mejor”.

Castiel suspiró.

Dean le dedicó un mirada más compasiva esta vez, pero debió contener la risa apretando sus labios, sonriendo por dentro. Por supuesto que lo notó.

***

**-CABAÑA DE BOBBY Y JODY-**

Charlie se sintió acorralada, pensando rápidamente varias respuestas al silencio de Bobby, pero no creyó que ninguna de ellas la haría escapar de la situación. Notó el enfado del Sr. Singer y expresó aires de desilusión.

“Supongo que no estás de humor para unos bocadillos”. Bajó el paquete de muffins.

Bobby permaneció en la misma posición, resoplando como un toro embravecido. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la pequeña habitación después, haciendo sonar únicamente las manecillas del viejo reloj colgado en la pared.

Jody acomodó su flequillo adoptando una postura más firme frente a la escena. Mirando de un lado a otro, a la expectativa de las reacciones, aunque ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

“¿Sólo te quedarás allí?”. Gruñó Bobby. “¿Mirándome con esos aires de superioridad?”.

Charlie no pestañeó.

“¿No vas a pararte a darle un abrazo a éste viejo gruñón”?.

Jody asintió lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

“¡Increíble! Eres un completo idiota…”. Suspiró aliviada mientras despegaba su mano de su corazón.

Se levantó de inmediato para llegar hasta Bobby, envolviéndolo fuertemente en sus brazos, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Él respondió con el mismo gesto mientras ambos lograron soltar una divertida risa; la de Bobby era rasposa mientras que la de Charlie tenía tintes de lloriqueo y nostalgia.

“¡Vaya susto que me has dado, viejo! Pensé que podrías herirme de muerte con esa mirada”.

“Debo resarcirme; tú lo comenzaste. Esa llamada revolvió mi estómago”.

“Comienzo a sospechar que deberé disculparme contigo por el resto de mi vida”.

“Oh, claro que lo harás… si es que no vienes con sólidos argumentos”.

Jody habló. “Deberíamos pasar a la sala de estar. Estaremos más cómodos allí”.

“Esa sugerencia me aterroriza”.

Los tres cruzaron la puerta de la cocina hasta acomodarse en los sillones del living. Se los notaba inquietos y ansiosos por cómo resolverían todo el asunto. Jody pudo adoptar una actitud más relajada, aunque Bobby ni siquiera pudo apoyar su espalda en el respaldo mientras que Charlie no sabía muy bien por dónde comenzar.

“¿Y bien? ¡Vamos, niña! ¡Suéltalo!”.

“De acuerdo”. Juntó sus manos. “Pero antes de destapar la lata de gusanos, simplemente necesito agradecerte que hayas accedido a esta reunión, ya sabes… tomando en cuenta el asunto principal de todo esto”.

“Turner”.

“Así es”. Juntó sus manos. “He estado muy cerca de Rufus el último tiempo. Comencé a trabajar con él para solventar mis estudios”.

“¿Trabajas en el café?”. Preguntó Jody inclinándose hacia adelante.

“Luego de la muerte de Harriet… Decidí frecuentar más el lugar. Triste y sombrío por esos días. Pero logré que luego de unos meses, Rufus volviera a hablar del tema; me gusta pensar que pude serle de ayuda, ser un apoyo para él. De repente, una tarde en donde recordábamos lo maravillosa que había sido esa mujer en vida… Rufus me ofreció un puesto allí”. Bajó sus manos hacia sus rodillas. “No lo dudé. Acepté de inmediato. Necesitaba el dinero, pero en ese momento sólo pensé en que había encontrado una forma de estar cerca de él. Comenzaba a perderse nuevamente. Su alcoholismo había avanzado de manera alarmante”.

“Cuánto lo siento, Charlie”. Tomó su mano. “Supongo que después de todo lo sucedido, sólo seguimos con nuestras vidas y dejamos que él hiciera lo mismo. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que sólo haya sido una etapa debido al dolor que atravesaba en ese momento. No teníamos consciencia de que aún transitaba por esos rumbos”. Explicó la Sheriff.

Charlie sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga. “Descuida. Es completamente lógico y entendible. Lo que sucedió ese día fue un golpe duro y cruel para todos. Sólo nos quedaba avanzar a pesar de las circunstancias”.

“Escucha Charlie”. Habló Bobby finalmente. “Si alguien quiere llamarme hijo de puta por aislarme y perder el contacto con el sujeto, que lo haga. Podría aceptarlo, podría vivir con ello, ¿de acuerdo? No me interesan las opiniones de los demás”. Llevó sus manos hacia su boca, intentando esconder sus temblorosos labios. “Pero Turner no era el único con el corazón roto. Ninguno de nosotros merecía terminar así luego del dolor que nos causó la pérdida de Harriet. Es difícil sanar una herida como la que nos dejó ese día, niña. Tal vez nunca lo haga. Tú estuviste allí, Charlie”. Bajó la mirada. “Sabes muy bien lo que sucedió”.

-PASADO-

“¡TURNER!”. Gritó Bobby nuevamente, agitado y de piernas pesadas en la puerta de la habitación del hospital.

Rufus, aunque sumergido profundamente en su dolor, pudo escuchar claramente a su amigo llamándolo, pero hizo caso omiso al grito. Se sentía devastado, sabía que cada segundo al lado del cuerpo de su mujer eran sustanciales, tiempo precioso que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Lo único que realmente le importaba en ese momento era seguir acariciando el rostro de Harriet.

“¡Demonios, Turner!”. Se introdujo a la habitación, acercándose a la camilla con suma tristeza. “¿Qué haces, Rufus?”.

El viejo de piel morena pudo voltear la cabeza, su mirada poseía desespero. Ojos ensangrentados y mejillas mojadas. “Vete”.

Bobby suspiró. “Oye, oye. Por favor, déjame sacarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?”. Levantó la sábana, destapando los cuerpos. “Debemos dejar que los médicos hagan su trabajo ahora”.

“ _’Su Trabajo’_. ¡Já!”. Resopló. “Te he pedido amablemente que te largues”.

Bobby lejos de obedecer, levantó a su amigo para así arrastrarlo hasta la silla que se encontraba allí, donde reposaba el delantal de Harriet, impecable. Rufus, demasiado confundido y con la vista nublada, comenzó a tomar un poco más de consciencia, prestando ahora atención a su entorno. Poco a poco su aturdimiento se iba desvaneciendo.

“Ha llegado el momento, debemos irnos”. Sujetó su rostro con ambas mano. “¿Entiendes eso? Dime que lo comprendes, por favor. Necesitamos prepararnos para el último adiós. Hay cosas de las cuales debemos encargarnos. Sé que es el peor día de tu vida, pero debemos honrarla de la mejor manera. Tenemos un funeral que preparar, te acompañaré y lo haré contigo. Por favor, despidámosla en paz, como ella lo hubiera deseado”.

Rufus comenzó a temblar. “Ella está allí. No le daré la espalda a mi esposa”.

Bobby bajó la mirada, acumulando nervios con cada segundo que corría. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo mientras sus dedos comenzaron a bailar por el temblor, pudo disimularlo únicamente por el temblequeo que aún no abandonaba a Rufus.

“Escucha, hermano”. Se agachó para que ambos quedaran enfrentando miradas. “Tienes que ser fuerte, ¿me entiendes, carajo? ¡Debes serlo, maldita sea! Por ella…”.

Rufus tapó su cara.

“No, no…”. Apartó sus manos a la fuerza. “Ahora no”. La voz de Bobby finalmente logró quebrarse. “Vas a… Vas a pararte a mi lado… a contemplar a esa maravillosa mujer, sólo por un momento más… Luego saldremos por esa puerta para…”. Fue interrumpido por un sollozo.

Bobby apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de Turner al mismo tiempo que pudo visualizar por el reflejo del vidrio de la puerta como dos enfermeras acudían preocupadas a la habitación.

“Rufus”. Su amigo derramó más lágrimas, dando lugar a un escandaloso desconsuelo. “¡Turner! ¡Escúchame bien, idiota! Tu maldito escándalo logrará que nos echen de aquí. No dejarán que permanezcas en la habitación si no controlas tu crisis. ¡Levántate, pedazo de mierda! ¡Vamos!”.

“No”.

“¡Vamos, imbécil!”.

“¡No!”.

“¡Levántate, hijo de puta! ¡Vamos, Turner! ¡Arriba, hermano! No hagas que golpee tu horrible rostro.”.

Bobby consiguió poner de pie a Rufus segundos antes de que el personal del hospital llegara hasta ellos; el viejo de piel morena no pudo ocultar su dolor ni su cortada respiración frente a las enfermeras. Lucía tan desmejorado que pareciera que iba a caer en cama en cualquier momento.

Singer levantó su brazo en señal de _‘alto’_. “Sólo necesita un minuto más”. Se lo escuchó mientras Rufus enderezaba su postura. “Sólo un minuto más y nos retiraremos”.

La enfermera alta y pálida de cabello recogido les lanzó una mirada de disconformidad, mientras analizaba la situación. “Tienen un minuto para desalojar la habitación. Entendemos perfectamente el dolor por el que atraviesan en este momento, pero deberé pedirles que respeten el protocolo de la Institución. Ésta es un área restringida y las reglas son las mismas para todo paciente y familiar”.

Bobby bajó su brazo lentamente, asintiendo, de boca fruncida. “Lo sé. Lo sé. Sin excepciones”. Las enfermeras se retiraron del lugar cerrando amablemente la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes recomendarle a Bobby, sólo con un gesto, que cerrara las cortinas de una pequeña ventana que daba al pasillo. Bobby suspiró. “Muy bien, amigo”. Palmeó su espalda. “Lo has hecho bien”.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo después. Volvieron a posicionarse al costado de la camilla donde Harriet yacía, contemplándola casi incrédulos de lo que la vida le había deparado. Confundidos y con preguntas a resolver. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo seguir?

El minuto había concluido, y cuando Bobby volteó para mirar a Rufus, notó que él permanecía de ojos cerrados, rezando por el alma de su esposa. Tomó la mano de su amigo apretándola intensamente, algo tembloroso aun; reacción contraria a Rufus, quien permanecía inerte. Y así, de manos tomadas abandonaron el hospital.

-PRESENTE-

“Debo admitir que fue una maravillosa actuación. Me hizo creer que comenzaba a componerse, que empezaba a ver con un poco más de luz la resignación. Pero todo fue una farsa para que lo deje en paz. Su desconsuelo estaba lejos de desaparecer. Si había algo que pueda empeorar la situación, era ahogarse en alcohol una vez solo”. Relató Bobby.

“De repente se vio envuelto en la realidad. Sabía que ya no se trataba de un sueño en donde puedes cambiar tu destino o el de tus seres queridos”. Jody arrugó la frente recordando los sucesos de aquella mañana.

-PASADO-

“¿Qué ha sucedido con Rufus?”. Preguntó Charlie en el funeral. “¿No vendrá?”.

“Ha apagado su celular desde esta mañana”. Explicó Jessica. “Pensaron que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar en su casa hasta que todo esté listo. Fue Bobby quien se encargó de todos los preparativos para despedir a Harriet”.

“Llevamos horas aquí y esto está a punto de culminar. Deberían ir a buscarlo, el sacerdote dará la última oración en unos minutos. Rufus debe estar aquí”.

“Sam y Dean han ido hasta su casa pero nadie se encontraba en ella. Llevan buscándolo al menos una hora por todos los alrededores pero no tuvieron resultados. Sam me dijo que es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra”.

Charlie tocó su corazón. “Nada bueno saldrá de todo esto”.

Bobby, de traje y cabellos peinados hacia un costado se encontraba en la entrada de la sala velatoria, la cual daba vista a un hermoso y verde jardín decorado con arbustos altos y rectangulares. Su vista no se apartó de la entrada al predio en ningún momento; caminaba incesantemente de una esquina a otra comenzando a perder todos los nervios.

Jody se acercó a él, deteniendo sus pasos. “Cielo, ya es hora. Una última oración para despedirnos. Entra, por favor”.

“¿Es que acaso no podemos esperar un poco más, maldita sea?”. Se enfadó. “Los muchachos ni siquiera han regresado”.

“Cariño, nos han permitido quedar más tiempo del debido. Recuerda que esto es tan sólo un servicio, somos clientes aquí”. Se lamentó. “El sacerdote tiene otros compromisos a cuales asistir y no podemos dejar ir a Harriet sin la bendición de Dios”.

Bobby relamió sus labios mientras daba la razón a su mujer. Acarició su rostro y con un simple gesto le indicó que todo estaría bien. Jody volvió hacia la sala velatoria mientras su marido sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, dejando así un mensaje al número de Dean.

“Muchachos, muevan el culo”. Suspiró. “Llegó la hora”.

Amigos íntimos de los Turner y unos pocos familiares de Harriet se reunieron alrededor del féretro tomándose de las manos, de ojos cerrados y lamentos casi sigilosos. Las palabras del sacerdote se escuchaban con un apaciguado eco en la habitación. Una pequeña misa fue oficiada en su memoria para poder despedirla con cristiana resignación. Jessica se acercó al centro con una rosa blanca de largo tallo y la dejó descansar sobre el pecho de Harriet.

Jody fue la siguiente en dar un paso al frente. Acarició el rostro de su amiga. “¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que nuestras tazas de té serían eternas. Creí que ambas envejeceríamos regañando a Bobby y Rufus por comportarse como unos niños”. Limpió su nariz con un pañuelo rosa. “No será lo mismo sin ti”.

Bobby, un poco más alejado de la gente, casi arrinconado en una esquina, revisó su reloj advirtiendo que no quedaba más tiempo. Se acercó al féretro, haciendo sonar fuertemente las suelas de sus zapatos viejos pero lustrados. Intentó no derramar lágrimas, quería ser fuerte, no quería agregar más drama a las circunstancias.

“Solemos ser egoístas en ocasiones de desconsuelo como éstas. Hoy no lo seremos”. Comenzó su discurso. “Soltar su cuerpo, no así su espíritu, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella. Volará más alto así. Hoy estamos despidiendo a un ser especial. Aquella persona que siempre agregaba una porción extra a nuestros postres”.

Bobby sabía que debía cambiar un poco los aires del funeral, así lograría un dejo de alivio en la escena. Las anécdotas que narró eran emocionantes y divertidas, logrando un par de sonrisas frente a tanto dolor. Quería recordar a su amiga con alegría.

“Miren al cielo y verán su rostro en lo alto. Desde allí es que nos guiará hasta que finalmente llegue el momento de reencontrarnos. Lo sé…”. Una lágrima rodó hasta su cuello. “Gracias, querida amiga”.

Bobby dio un paso hacia atrás en señal a que todo estaba listo. Los agentes del servicio funerario se acercaron ofreciendo una vez más sus condolencias. Era hora de avanzar y comprender que tan solo unos segundos los separaban del último vistazo al rostro de Harriet. El féretro comenzó a ser cerrado.

“¡Alto!”. Se escuchó un aturdidor grito desde el exterior. “¡No lo harán!”.

“Rufus”. Volteó Charlie.

“¡Oh, mierda!”. Abrió los ojos ampliamente Bobby, estremeciendo su cuerpo.

Turner finalmente hizo su presencia frente a todos, apoyado por el marco de la puerta de la entrada. Se encontraba totalmente desalineado y con un aroma a alcohol desagradable, su cabello despeinado y ojeras más oscuras que su piel. Intentó llegar hasta su esposa, pero su estado de ebriedad complicaba su andar.

“¡A un lado! Apártense…”. Cayó al suelo bruscamente, pero continuó su camino a rastras. “Yo no me he despedido”.

“Cariño, has algo”. Dijo una Jody consternada por la situación.

Bobby llegó hasta él y se agachó para hablarle más de cerca. “¡Maldita seas, Turner! ¿Qué sucede contigo?”. Logró con esfuerzo levantarlo.

“¡Aléjate de mí! Todos fuera… quiero despedirme de ella. No necesito sus condolencias. Sólo seremos ella y yo”.

Bobby lo tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta. “Tuviste tu oportunidad, ¡y la tiraste a la mierda!”. Gritó. “¿Cómo demonios te atreves a llegar a esta ceremonia tan sagrada en este estado? ¿Dónde mierda tienes la puta cabeza?”.

“¡Jody!”. Gritó Turner señalando a la Sheriff. “¡Jody está allí parada, respirando! ¡Harriet a su lado, ya de sangre fría, recostada… muerta!”. Miró a Bobby. “Hazte… a un… lado… Es mi mujer la que está dentro del cajón”.

Bobby quedó inmóvil y con la boca extremadamente seca. Sus ojos no se cerraron frente a las palabras de su amigo. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero en esos segundos quedó completamente mudo. No supo cómo reaccionar, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer o decir? No tenía una clara respuesta a cómo abordar esa escena tan patética aunque llena de desconsuelo.

“Está viva, Singer. Tu alma gemela aún está aquí”. Dijo Rufus detrás de un fuerte hipo. “Te daré un consejo: No te entrometas. Ten un poco de respeto por un caballero que ha perdido a un ser querido”.

Bobby no pudo evitar que su furia lo abrazara completamente al escuchar esas palabras. Entró en cólera y con una sola mano arrastró a Rufus hacia el exterior, tirándolo encima de unos de los grandes arbustos que decoraban el patio delantero de la funeraria.

“¿Tú me hablas de respeto? ¿De ser un caballero?”. Llegó hasta él. “¿Quién te crees que eres, Turner? ¿Cuánta mierda tienes en la cabeza para pensar que sólo tú amabas a Harriet?”. Gritó frente a su rostro. “¿Nuestro dolor no vale? ¿Nuestro sufrimiento no importa?”. Volvió a derribarlo en el césped, ésta vez de una fuerte patada.

Rufus intentó sin éxito reponerse del impacto.

“¡Se trata de Harriet, maldita sea! Te he estado esperando una eternidad, todos aquí lo hemos hecho. Y duele, ¡por Dios, sé que duele! Pero es lo que hacemos con las personas que amamos. Nos paramos frente a ellas, con dolor y desconsuelo y rezamos por sus almas. Todos los procedimientos, trámites y formalidades que se supone debería hacer su esposo, los hice yo. Fueron más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir. Esperando en cada oficina, minuto a minuto sabiendo que firmaría un documento para traer su cuerpo sin vida hasta aquí. Tuve la compañía de todas esas personas”. Señaló a sus amigos. “Pero no la tuya”. Se agitó demasiado. “¡Todos nosotros te hemos estado esperando! ¡Los muchachos, buscándote por toda la ciudad!”.

Todas las personas dentro de la sala velatoria ya se encontraban en el exterior, presenciando la riña de los buenos amigos. Intentaron calmar a ambos, pero Bobby se encontraba demasiado enfadado, no dejando que nadie pudiera acercarse.

“¿Y que ganamos al intentar ayudar y acompañarte en este dolor? ¡Que no respondas! ¡Que te alejes y desaparezcas! Llegas en el último momento dando éste espectáculo tan desagradable y te das el lujo de querer rebajar nuestro dolor”. Negó con su cabeza. “No es lo que Harriet merecía”. Quedó sin voz.

Rufus, aún desparramado en el suelo pudo levantar medio cuerpo, haciendo un esfuerzo inconcebible para estirar su cuello, apuntando su mirada hacia el fondo, al salón donde se encontraba el féretro de su esposa. Sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle, pero no cerró los ojos. Comenzó a derramar incontables lágrimas, gruesas y brillantes. Observó, con desesperación como el cajón donde se encontraba Harriet, ya se había sellado por completo.

“Cariño…”. Bajó Rufus su mirada, quedando sentado en el césped, cubierto por las hojas que había soltado el arbusto en el cual había sido azotado. Respiró una y otra vez intentando calmar su enojo, pero no sucedería. Él sabía que su ira no desaparecería fácilmente. Se levantó, casi sin signos de borrachera. “Singer… ¿qué has hecho, Singer? Sólo necesitaba volver a ver el rostro de mi mujer una vez más”. Se mostró triste.

Bobby dejó caer sus brazos, de manos abiertas mientras volteó. Apretó sus labios al observar el féretro sellado, sin la posibilidad de que su amigo vuelva a ver a su esposa. Respiró resignado, viendo a su alrededor. El sol finalmente se estaba escondiendo detrás de las colinas, dejando un escenario color anaranjado sobre el cielo, haciendo ver a ellos dos dentro de un círculo de fuego.

“Yo… Yo lo siento tanto”. Se sintió culpable. Caminó unos pasos más para quedar frente a un inerte Rufus, intentando extender su brazo para consolar a su amigo.

Turner levantó la cabeza para observar a Bobby. Sus labios temblaban al igual que su garganta pareciendo finalmente ceder a los brazos de su amigo; pero antes de que lo tocara, se abalanzó sobre Bobby sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Singer cayó de espaldas al suelo para que luego Rufus llegara hasta él y le diera el primer golpe. Rompió su nariz, haciéndola sangrar de manera excesiva.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a correr para dar fin la pelea, gritando que se detuvieran, convirtiendo el funeral en una desgarradora reunión donde se escuchaban alaridos, golpes y llantos de aflicción.

“¿Por qué lo has hecho, amigo?”. Rufus lo inmovilizó, posicionándose encima de Bobby, quien estaba a punto de perder la consciencia gracias a los golpes, sólo observando el rostro enojado de su amigo mientras era golpeado, intentando amortiguar sus puños con la poca fuerza que quedaba en sus brazos. “¡Yo te amaba, Bobby!”.

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pueda dar un solo paso más, Sam y Dean llegaron corriendo a la escena sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Cada uno se posicionó detrás de un viejo y los separaron al instante. El cuerpo de Bobby casi desvanecido logró empapar de sangre a Sam, mientras que Dean consiguió alejar a Rufus de allí arrastrándolo mientras éste seguía lanzado puñetazos al aire de manera frenética.

“¿Qué demonios…?”. Dijo Sam mientras tapaba la hemorragia de Bobby con un pañuelo. “Vamos, Bobby. Tú puedes”. Lo acomodó en sus brazos mientras éste iba recuperando todos los sentidos. “Eso es, ya todo está bien. Estamos aquí”.

“¡Detente, Rufus! ¡Ya basta!”. Grito Dean aun sosteniéndolo. “¡Suficiente!”.

“¡Suéltame, muchacho!”. Intentó ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo. “¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡No soy un viejo decrépito!”.

“¡Te estás comportando como un imbécil!”. Dean aplicó más fuerza para lograr que deje de moverse. “¡Vamos, detente de una maldita vez! ¡Ahora!”.

“¿Tú también?”. Gritó. “¿No dejarás que me despida?”.

Un exaltado Rufus logró zafarse de los brazos de Dean, pegándole un puñetazo en el medio de su rostro, logrando que éste perdiera el equilibrio por un segundo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Dean arrugó su frente mientras llevaba su dedo hacia su nariz, comprobando que estaba sangrando.

“Te lo diré solamente una vez, viejo. No me provoques”. Se acercó amenazante. “Si no estás en la cama de un hospital ahora mismo es porque sé diferenciar cuando alguien no puede defenderse, ¿me has oído? No estás en condiciones de agredir y fanfarronear en estos momentos”. Le dio un empujón, consiguiendo que Rufus vuelva al suelo. “¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?”.

Sam logró reincorporar a Bobby, dejándolo en los brazos de Jody con mucho cuidado. “Presiona aquí y no dejes que agache la cabeza. Jess, por favor, llama a emergencias. Esto se ha salido de control”.

El menor de los Winchester llegó hasta su hermano mientras limpiaba sus manos salpicadas en sangre.

“Dean, cálmate”. Extendió sus brazos en señal de alto. “¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué diablos sucedió para que acabe así?”.

Rufus clavó sus rodillas en el césped intentando no sucumbir debido a la borrachera, pero finalmente terminó vomitando todo lo que su estómago estaba conteniendo.

“Cielos. Ok, bien”. Replicó Sam. “No puede quedarse aquí, debe ir a un hospital antes de que empeore. Dean, por favor, ¿quieres encargarte de él?”.

Dean miró a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos. “¿Tu qué crees, Sammy?”. Apuntó a lo lejos. “¡Mira lo que le ha hecho a Bobby! Te aseguro que me encargaré de que jamás vuelva a ponerle un dedo encima”.

“¡Está ebrio, Dean! ¡Está fuera de sí! Este no es Rufus, ¿no lo ves?”.

“Si, pues… debió pensarlo mejor antes de comenzar a beber en un día como hoy”. Comenzó a sudar debido a los gritos y el enojo que lo poseyó. Frunció sus labios y se puso de cuclillas frente a Rufus. “Si aún tienes algo de consciencia, escúchame con atención. Si vuelves a acercarte a Bobby o a algunos de los míos, me encargaré de ti y será una experiencia que no podrás contar”. Se levantó mirando seriamente a su hermano. “No quiero volver a saber de ese sujeto, ¿has comprendido? De hoy en adelante queda fuera de nuestras vidas. Y espero que al menos tú, Sammy, respetes ésta decisión”.

Sam suspiró. “No estás en posición de criticar de esa manera sus motivos o situación. Tú más que nadie sabe lo que es sucumbir ante el alcohol”.

“No juegues conmigo, Sammy. Sabes que son situaciones completamente diferentes”.

Sam solamente asintió con ambas manos en su cintura mientras Dean pasaba por su lado para revisar las heridas de Bobby. “Aquí estoy, ¿cómo te encuentras?”. Bobby levantó su pulgar logrando mostrar una sonrisa ensangrentada. “Lo siento, amigo. Supongo que una nariz torcida será una característica distintiva en ti a partir de hoy”. Le sonrió. “¿Han llamado a emergencias?”.

“Están en camino”. Dijo Jody reposando su mano libre en el hombro de Dean; éste le devolvió una sonrisa antes de levantarse y dirigirse al féretro de Harriet. Sacó su billetera para encontrar una pequeña foto donde la familia Turner se encontraba posando con los Singer y los Winchester en lo que parecía ser un lago donde habían ido a pescar años atrás. Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas mientras reposaba su mano sobre la gran cruz de plata que adornaba el cajón.

“Lo siento, Harriet”.

-PRESENTE-

“Podría ir a Hollywood a vender el guion de esa historia”. Dijo Bobby. “Todo suena tan patético y poético a la vez que comprarían la idea al instante”.

“No hemos vuelto a saber de él desde entonces”. Miró Jody a su esposo, con párpados a medio abrir.

“Lo sé”. Suspiró Charlie. “¿Por qué creen que me ha costado tanto trabajo tomar la decisión de contactarme con ustedes siendo Rufus el tema principal de la reunión?”.

Bobby resopló. “¡Exacto! Me hubiera gustado que tu visita involucre otras circunstancias. ¿No conoces las Navidades? ¿Acción de Gracias?”.

La Sheriff habló. “Eso ya no importa. Estás aquí y nos alegra recibirte, sea cual sea el motivo que te traiga hasta nuestro hogar”.

Bobby pudo adoptar una mirada más comprensiva, pero aun reacio a comenzar a ahondar en el tema de su antiguo amigo. Movió su cabeza en negativas sabiendo que tendría sentimientos encontrados y él se apreciaba como un tipo duro, con ideas claras y sumamente determinante en las decisiones ya tomadas. Podría imaginarse que la terquedad de Dean, en parte se debía al haber crecido bajo el cuidado de Bobby, adoptando ciertas actitudes de su padre del corazón.

“Muy bien, pequeña. Explícame lo que sucede”. Hizo gestos con sus manos. “Qué es eso de que está muriendo? ¿Fue acaso sólo una expresión? Dime que fue una expresión”.

“Me temo que no”. Entristeció la mirada. “Tiempo atrás, comencé a notar el deterioro en la salud de Rufus. Su piel ha cambiado de tonalidad, tornándose amarillenta y no le he estado viendo comer muy bien, por lo que ha perdido mucho peso. No podrían reconocerlo ni aunque él mismo les mostrara su documento de identidad".

“¿Qué es lo que él te ha dicho al respecto?”. Preguntó Jody.

“¿Turner? ¡Vamos! Si algo malo sucediera con él, jamás hablaría al respecto, ni siquiera estando al borde de la muerte”.

Bobby rascó su barbilla. “Charlie está en lo cierto. El bastardo moriría antes de parecer débil frente a los demás”.

“Intenté profundizar en el tema cuando tuve la oportunidad; pero el sólo atribuyó su desgaste a la vejez y… a la preocupación por las deudas que la cafetería ha estado acumulando mes a mes. Las últimas temporadas han sido difíciles”.

“No suena bien”. Torció sus labios Jody. “El declive económico de la cafetería no dejará que le preste demasiada atención a su salud. Ese lugar está lleno de recuerdos de Harriet”.

“Y su clausura parece ser inevitable. No le queda mucha vida si no pone al corriente todas sus deudas. Está preocupado por ello, se lo ve demasiado inestable en ocasiones y cada día que pasa es una lotería allí dentro. No tengo certeza de cuándo podrían dejar a Rufus en la calle; pero de lo que siempre estuve segura, es de que el viejo escondía algo más que depresión por las cuentas a pagar”.

“Había algo en ti que te decía que su estado de salud comprendía más que la intranquilidad de perder su amado negocio”.

“Pues si… y es que había algo más en sus ojos, en su manera de moverse. Incluso en la forma en que sirve una taza de té. Algo estaba fallando dentro de su cuerpo. Algo que realmente me puso en alerta. Y al sólo encontrar mentiras en sus declaraciones… no tuve más opción que acceder a su historial médico”.

“¿Cómo es que tienes acceso a esa clase de información?”.

Jody lo entendió todo y habló mientras asentía y apuntaba a Charlie con su dedo. “Tus habilidades en informática, ¿no es así? Has hackeado su expediente médico”.

“Oigan. Era la única forma de ponerme al tanto de la situación”.

“Descuida, niña. Nadie aquí te juzgaría. ¡Pero, diablos! ¿Es que acaso es algo tan fácil de lograr?”. Abrió Bobby sus ojos, sorprendido.

“Claro que no. Pero tiene sus trucos”. Pudo decir la pelirroja, con palabras orgullosas mezcladas con vergüenza. “Fue necesario acceder a los datos personales de cada profesional involucrado en la clínica a la que asiste, hasta encontrar el expediente de su doctor de cabecera. Luego de escarbar un poco más, y con los programas pertinentes… pude obtener la información necesaria para hackear su computadora personal mediante un virus que hice llegar a su correo electrónico”.

“Sor-pren… dente…”. Volvió a quedar perplejo el viejo Singer.

“Revisé los informes de cada uno de sus pacientes, ¡cientos de ellos! Hasta que… ¡Bingo! Turner apareció. Y por supuesto… corroboré mi versión. Rufus jamás abriría su boca ante tan abrumador diagnóstico”.

“Oyendo tus palabras… supongo que no nos dirás que se trata de un resfriado”.

“¿Qué es, cariño?”.

“Algo totalmente predecible… No ha dejado de beber hasta el cansancio desde la muerte de Harriet. Cada maldito día de su vida. Cirrosis hepática es la frase que encabeza cada página de su historial médico”. Apretó sus labios.

La pareja permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo, intentando acomodar ideas y conjeturas. Analizando la situación mientras digerían la noticia de la enfermedad de su antiguo amigo. El viejo rascó su barba frenéticamente mientras observaba el suelo, pensando en la mejor manera de actuar a continuación, pero al parecer las novedades de Charlie lo habían dejado perplejo, sin saber cómo continuar de ahora en adelante.

“No lo ha superado”. Suspiró Jody. “Ya no lo hará… Ha tomado un camino, y en ese sendero no existe la resignación”.

“¡Turner, hijo de puta!”. Resopló Singer. “Pensé que eras más fuerte que eso… Te has dejado llevar por la bebida. ¡Eres débil! Eres un maldito y asqueroso perdedor”. Se lo vio a Bobby sumamente disgustado. Exaltado y de piel colorada. Deseaba descargar la furia y congoja que ahora se apoderó de su mente y la mejor manera que encontró para hacerlo fue maldecir a Rufus una y otra vez hasta secar su boca. En su interior sabía que el enojo no iba dirigido a su ex compañero de cacería, sino al maldito destino que le ha tocado vivir a alguien que tiempo atrás amó tanto.

“¿Cuán grave es, Charlie?”.

“No lo sé con certeza; los informes médicos parecían estar redactados en otro idioma. Muy complejo para mí, muchos nombres científicos… muchas palabras que jamás he leído en mi vida. Lo único que pude comprender es que su hígado está gravemente comprometido. Y con sus antecedentes, ni siquiera es apto para un trasplante según la documentación. Estoy segura que lo sabe y ha seguido bebiendo a pesar del diagnóstico. Piensa que su final es inevitable”. Tembló por un segundo. “Hoy puedo comprender sus palabras en nuestras charlas”.

**_“Niña... hay una razón más por la que acudo a ti en busca de ayuda. Te lo he dicho, soy viejo. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Llámalo corazonada. Siento que algo terrible podría sucederle, ya sabes… más adelante. Y mi mejor conjetura es que ya no andaré por éstos lados para ayudarlo._ **

**_Si algún día yo no estoy aquí para ayudarlo. No dejes que caiga, por favor”._ **

“Es lógico… lo conozco a la perfección”. Relató Bobby. “Tiene consciencia de lo que le está sucediendo y siempre ha llevado un estúpido e irracional conformismo sobre sus hombros. Se dejará morir… Es Turner”.

“Estás en lo cierto, es un libro abierto en ese aspecto. Pero tengo un plan, haré que cambie de opinión y dejará la bebida… eso detendrá el deterioro de su salud. Tendrá más tiempo. No comprenderá por las buenas... pues bien. Tendrá que hacerlo a nuestra manera”.

“Si en verdad lo conoces… Sabes que será más fácil traer de vuelta a la vida a los dinosaurios”. Bromeó Bobby arrugando sus facciones.

“Y si ustedes en verdad me conocen a mí… sabrán de mi tenacidad. Conocen mi pasado, conocieron a Celeste… y ahora conocen a Charlie. He perdido a mis padres cuando aún faltaban dientes por salir de mis encías… y desde ese entonces comencé a construir mi armadura”. Tomó las manos de sus amigos. “Ustedes fueron parte de mi ungüento especial. Si encontramos la manera de pulir la de Rufus… su perspectiva cambiará. ¡Yo lo sé! Cuando sucede, otro aire llega a tus pulmones y un choque eléctrico reaviva tu corazón”.

Jody entrecerró sus ojos intentando entender la referencia, deduciendo al instante su plan. “La cafetería, ¿verdad?”.

Charlie le sonrió.

“¿De qué hablar, cariño?”. Preguntó su esposo.

“En aquel lugar, Rufus construyó un hogar junto a Harriet… _‘Turner Café’_ le devuelve los mejores recuerdos junto a ella. Allí iniciaron una travesía, ¿recuerdan su compromiso? Fue dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Vivieron sus años dorados mientras preparaban café y cocinaban sus deliciosos platillos para los clientes. Estaban completos. Eran felices”.

“Entonces, niña… ¿Cuál es el verdadero plan aquí?”.

“Saldar la deuda de su preciado negocio. Dejarlo en regla para un nuevo comienzo”. Chispearon sus ojos. “Ese lugar volverá a funcionar como en los viejos tiempos. Una vez que Rufus recupere la esperanza de mantener en pie algo que construyó junto a Harriet, reavivará sus ganas de vivir. Pondrá más atención en su salud… Por fin se dará cuenta que no es una causa perdida… Con esa perspectiva, le costará demasiado dejarse morir”.

“Si sucede, tendrá un compromiso con la vida”.

“¡Tú lo has dicho!”.

“¿Tienes suficientes ahorros en tu puerquito?”. Vaciló Bobby con incredulidad.

“¿Tú que crees? Es exactamente aquí en donde mi plan comienza a trazar su camino”.

“Escúpelo…”. Acomodó su gorra.

“En los próximos días, iniciaré los planes para la organización de una venta de garaje. Una especial para recaudar fondos. Haré la difusión pertinente para atraer a la mayor cantidad de público posible”. Dijo emocionada. “Pondremos a la venta objetos que ya no utilicemos, cualquier tipo de indumentaria… Tal vez… tal vez hacer unos bocadillos. Cualquier tipo de ingreso servirá”.

“No parece una idea muy estructurada hasta el momento, pequeña”.

“Es un plan en progreso… “. Mordió sus labios. “Pero sé que es viable, lo prometo. He visto muchas organizaciones hacerlo. Lo he visto en varias ocasiones, en los pueblos cercanos… en la televisión, ¡diablos! La propia iglesia a la que asistía de pequeña recaudaba sus fondos de esa manera y construyeron un imperio”.

“Dime”. Habló Jody. “¿En qué parte del plan entramos nosotros? ¿Cómo podremos ayudar?”

“¡No asistiré!”. Gritó Singer.

“Descuida, Bobby. Jamás te pediría que lo hicieras”. Se encogió de hombros. “Sólo necesito que realices unas cuantas llamadas a los viejos amigos que ambos tienen en común. Sé que la Asociación de Caza Deportiva de la que formaron parte en el pasado tiene suficientes miembros para convocar un pelotón completo. Estoy segura que con tan sólo pedirlo, asistirán”.

“Turner no está al tanto de este plan, ¿verdad?”. Refunfuñó.

“Claro que no. Jamás dejaría que se lleve a cabo. Es por eso que sólo tú puedes ayudarme a contactar a todas las personas que compartieron buenos momentos con ustedes. Sería de gran ayuda contar con la presencia de tanta gente”. Suspiró. “Tan sólo un centavo nos deja un paso más cerca de la meta”.

Bobby friccionó sus manos antes de levantarse del sillón bruscamente, de consciencia pesada. Flashes de peculiares recuerdos de amistad golpeaban su mente de manera incesante pero aún le era imposible olvidar lo sucedido la última vez que tuvieron contacto, dónde no tuvo más opción que tomar la absoluta responsabilidad para poder ofrecerle a su amiga un digno funeral; una tarea demasiado difícil de realizar cuando los minutos parecía no correr, cuando era golpeado bruscamente por la pérdida. Desconsolado por no entender como Rufus desaparecía en el proceso, sin importarle una mierda el resto de sus seres queridos.

Aun así, siendo una de las personas más testarudas y orgullosas del planeta, su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente ésta vez. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo le quedaba a Rufus si no hacían nada al respecto? Él quería colaborar, aunque tal vez desde las sombras. No sería Robert Singer si no dejaba en claro lo enfadado que aún se encontraba a pesar de los años.

Dios unos pasos hacia la pelirroja para dejar en claro su postura.

“Estoy dentro”. Arrugó el entrecejo. “Haré las llamadas en cuanto tengas todo listo, pero grábate algo en esa pequeña cabeza colorada que tienes… Si acaso ese maldito viejo asqueroso llega a saber que ayudé en su causa, no volverás a saber de mí”.

“¡Es justo!”.

“Bien…”. Arrastró la palabra mientras suspiraba. “Creo que será mejor que comience a buscar esa vieja agenda llena de polvo… tiene que estar por aquí…”.

“Cuanto te lo agradezco, Bobby”.

“¡Cierra la boca! Tan sólo… abre esa bolsa de muffins. Volveré en un par de minutos”.

Bobby arrastró los pies al retirarse de la sala, de manos en los bolsillos y resoplando varias veces antes de desaparecer. Jody volteo y abrió la boca frente a Charlie en señal de festejo mientras se acomodaba en medio de dos esponjosos almohadones que decoraban el sillón.

“¿Qué me dices de mi flamante esposo, eh?”. Mostró una blanca sonrisa.

“Ciertamente has atrapado al mejor”.

“Mira a donde nos ha traído la misma vida, Charlie. Cuantos años de amistad hemos perdido, ¿verdad?”. Se afligió. “El pesar por la situación de Rufus es grande. Pero tú, pequeña… has hecho una apuesta, esperando que esta visita no fuera en vano. Déjame decirte que lo que estás haciendo es invaluable”. Sonrió queriendo aportar positivismo a la situación. “No dejaré que lo hagas sola. Tengo un almacén lleno de objetos confiscados en la estación policial. Los clasificaré y los haré llegar a destino, cariño. Harán buen dinero”.

“¡La ley al servicio! ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo genial que eres?”.

“No tanto como deberían”. Acomodó su flequillo, modelando ante su amiga. “Dime en qué más podríamos colaborar. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la organización? Tal vez podría pedir algunos días en el trabajo”.

“No te pediría hacerlo. De verdad estoy alucinando sólo con la actitud de Bobby. Sé que tú has ayudado a moldear su postura frente a la situación. Han hecho suficiente”. Acomodó sus mechas color fuego detrás de sus orejas mientras pensaba. “Pero creo que tengo en la mira a la persona indicada para que me ayude con esta clase de plan”.

“¡Oh! ¿Sí?".

“Yeap”. Sonrió, animada por la situación. “Mataré dos pájaros de un solo tiro”.

“Cuenta, niña, ¿de quién se trata?”.

“De un ángel, uno que necesita volver a volar como Rufus”.

***

**-MORADA WINCHESTER-**

Dean tomó la blanca camisa de Castiel por el cuello y la elevó para colocarla frente al empobrecido foco de la sala de lavado. Ya arriba y a contra luz, inspeccionó cuidadosamente que no haya quedado ninguna arruga que marcara la tela.

“¡Vaya! ¿Qué te parece?”. Bajó la prenda. “Lista e impecable. Supongo que siempre he sido demasiado escéptico a la idea de la buena suerte de los principiantes. Jamás volveré a subestimar ese concepto”.

Castiel aún permanecía sentado y sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo. Escuchaba lo que Dean decía; pero para él, verlo semidesnudo, parloteando mientras se jactaba de su habilidad con la plancha, era un espectáculo divino, uno que podía disfrutar desde la primera fila. Sus pupilas permanecían congeladas ante la escena, hipnotizándolo de una manera agradable. Contemplar a Dean, en cualquier situación, provocaba cosquillas en la boca de su estómago.

“¿Cas?”.

Él pestañeó. Sus pensamientos podrían jugarle una mala pasada si de hecho continuaba en aquel maravilloso mundo donde Dean era protagonista. Pestañeó por segunda vez, no debía crear vanas ilusiones en su cabeza. No había nada en concreto que pudiera hacer realidad sus deseos, nada. Suspiró retraído, y es que ya lo había comprendido un poco mejor. No es un cuento de hadas, ¿por qué él debería terminar con una final feliz? Es el mundo real. ¿Recompensas por haber tenido una vida de mierda? No… el destino funciona con el mismo mecanismo de una ruleta rusa: U obtienes la bala o no la obtienes. Las mismas reglas para todos, provengas de los cielos o los infiernos. Tengas la armadura endurecida como el diamante o frágil como el papel.

Su deber ahora consistía en avanzar. Debía al menos intentar enterrar todos los sucesos ocurridos desde que arribó a la morada Winchester, cualquier episodio que involucrara a Dean. Sólo así podría comenzar a sanar una herida que ya estaba demasiado abierta, supurando de manera dolorosa.

Castiel lo quería. Le importaba lo que pudiera sucederle. Sus sentimientos eran tan genuinos como sinceros, pero debía olvidarlo definitivamente para no seguir sufriendo, para no sucumbir frente a la incrédula idea de un final feliz con él. Bajó sus hombros con la decisión de terminar todo el asunto de una buena vez. ¿Para qué continuar si era un caso perdido? Sólo un idiota se tomaría la molestia de probar suerte con el sujeto de ojos verdes. 

Apretó sus labios y se levantó con seria expresión en su rostro. “Gracias, Dean”. Posó sus manos sobre la camisa, pero Dean aun la mantenía fuertemente atrapada entre sus dedos. Cas levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales encontró al instante. Levantó sus cejas, pidiendo explicación con sus facciones. Queriendo que Dean soltara la prenda de una maldita vez.

El mayor de los Winchester finalmente reaccionó. Soltando la camisa de manera asustada, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, temeroso de la cantidad de dudas que de repente golpearon su cráneo. Observó sus manos, aun en el aire, luego levantó la mirada hacia Castiel y sintió la necesidad de pedirle que no se fuera aun. Su mera presencia le recordaba que existía una bomba de tiempo enterrada en sus entrañas, aun así, no quería que se marchara.

“Aún… uhm… aún queda el resto de tu ropa”. Señaló hacia la silla donde yacían su pantalón y gabardina. “Creo que lo he hecho bien... ¡Es decir! Has visto que puedo hacerlo. No lo arruinaré, descuida”.

Castiel sintió el nerviosismo en sus palabras y por un segundo quiso aceptar la propuesta del apuesto muchacho. Tal vez haya sido sólo un instante, pero lo notó. Notó como una débil y quebradiza vulnerabilidad finalmente envolvió a Dean. Una parte egoísta de su ser gritaba en su oído que aprovechara la oportunidad. Pero la posibilidad de un nuevo rechazo hizo doler su corazón literalmente; sintiendo finos cortes en él. No tendría la fuerza suficiente de jugar uno de sus juegos nuevamente. Vulnerable o no, sabía que podría arruinar por completo lo que sea que haya vivido con Dean, y creyó no poder soportarlo.

No habló hasta llegar a la silla señalada. Recogió sus prendas lentamente y volteó para observarlo. La respiración de Dean se aceleró levemente, a la espera de una respuesta positiva. Pero escondió sus labios al notar el hondo suspiro de Castiel mientras se acercaba a él.

“No”.

“Pero…”.

“Gracias. Creo que estaría pidiendo más de lo que en verdad quieres hacer…”.

La respiración de Dean llegó a las fosas nasales de Cas. “Quiero hacerlo”.

“¿En verdad quieres…? ¿Por qué?”.

Den enmudeció torciendo sus labios. Sólo pudo volver a hablar cuando sintió que sus latidos estaban siendo demasiado ruidosos. “¿Por qué? ¿Acaso necesitas saber el porqué de una simple sugerencia de mi parte? Es ridículo”.

“Claro que sí. Lo necesito”.

Dean frunció el ceño sin terminar de comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo. Movió su cabeza en negativas, mirando hacia el suelo. Pareciendo no querer afrontar nada más allí dentro. Él no daba movimientos en falso, él es Dean Winchester. No cedería, no estaba en su naturaleza y al parecer seguiría por el camino del orgullo una vez más.

Cas lo aceptó al ser testigo de su repentino silencio. “Está bien, Dean. Lo está”. Posó su mano derecha sobre su hombro. “Descuida…”. Soltó una pequeña risa para no incomodarlo. “Me iré, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, tan sólo quisiera que mantengas esta postura”. Suspiró. “Será más fácil para ambos”.

Dean no pudo volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

“Volveré a la recámara a cambiarme”. Apretó sus labios, queriendo tener la fuerza suficiente para mover su mano desde su hombro hasta su barbilla para que Dean finalmente levantara la vista, pero no lo hizo. Intentó imprimir una sonrisa vaga en su rostro, sin lograrlo por completo. “Descuida. No tardaré. Sólo serán unos minutos y me iré”. Palmeó su hombro.

Castiel volteó lentamente, esperando con mucha ilusión ser detenido antes de retirarse del lugar, pero nada sucedió. Simplemente se lo vio alejarse del cuarto de lavado con pies tan pesados como el plomo. Dean apretó sus puños fuertemente y alzó la mirada, sin dejar de seguir el andar de Cas hasta verlo desaparecer del lugar. Un sollozo cortado quiso escapar de su garganta pero quedó encerrado en el interior de su cuerpo cuando pateó con violencia la silla donde antes descansaban las prendas del muchacho de ojos azules.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada, pero sólo pudo visualizar el lugar vacío. Inhaló demasiado profundo antes de volver a azotar cualquier objeto que pudiera alcanzar y controló su respiración de inmediato.

“Contrólate, hijo de puta. ¿Qué mierda te sucede?”.

Apretó con los dientes sus labios inferiores y posó su mano derecha sobre su frente mientras volteaba, queriendo encontrar respuestas más simples; queriendo tener un control remoto donde hubiera un botón para detener el tiempo, un botón para solucionar de manera mágica todo tipo de inconvenientes internos que pueda llegar a experimentar. Pero sabía que sólo soñaría con dicha idea unos segundos, era consciente de la realidad pero sólo quiso escapar de ella cerrando fuertemente sus ojos hasta hacer doler su cabeza. Los abrió de inmediato al sentir una punzada en su cerebro y pudo verla.

Una silla ubicada en las sombras, un poco más al fondo de la habitación. Colgaba algo de ella, una larga tela color azul que parecía balancearse aunque el aire no corriera dentro de esas cuatro paredes: La corbata de Cas.

Ninguno lo notó. Ninguno habría notado la detonación de una bomba nuclear cerca de ellos cuando conectaron miradas por escasos segundos. Dean llegó hasta ella en pocos pasos y la tomó apretándola fuertemente mientras jugaba con la tela entre sus dedos. Con temor alzó la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada una vez más y sus facciones cambiaron drásticamente al observar que en verdad Castiel ya no estaba allí. En verdad se había ido y no tardaría mucho más tiempo en salir de su vida de forma definitiva. Flexionó sus piernas, llegando a sentarse en el piso bruscamente, haciendo tronar su espalda. Se sintió cansado pero no estaba seguro del porqué de tanta fatiga en su cuerpo y mente. Reposó la corbata en su regazo de manera delicada mientras asentía una y otra vez mientras la observaba. Quizás era el momento de comenzar a aceptar ciertas cuestiones.

“La he cagado”.

***

Castiel cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él. Sin voltear. Simplemente comenzó a desvestirse de manera pausada y sin ánimos de volver a pensar demasiado en que se iría de allí. Pero había tomado una decisión y estaba dolido por ello. Intentó controlar la desesperanza del momento, pues quería resguardar y esconder todo aquello que pudiera hacerle daño. No debía cometer el mismo error; ser negligente consigo mismo en el pasado ha provocado estragos irremediables en él y aunque por algunos instantes podía visualizar una pequeña luz al final del _‘túnel Winchester’_ , no quería perder su integridad racional.

Dobló de manera perfecta la camiseta que Dean le había puesto cuando yacía desmayado en aquella cama y la colocó encima de una esponjosa almohada. Quedó inmóvil frente aquella escena, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras observaba la prenda que no volvería a usar jamás. No comprendía la dificultad de dejar de contemplarla. ¿Finalmente sucedió? ¿Ha perdido la cabeza? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? ¿Acaso eres un niño de ocho años que dejaron castigado quitándole su juguete favorito?, se preguntaba.

Sus mejillas ardieron mientras un amargo sabor recorrió su garganta. Tropezó bruscamente con la realidad, alejándolo completamente de cualquier fantasía: Jamás volvería sentir el aroma de Dean cerca de él. La despedida de una simple prenda de vestir se volvió demasiado difícil. Algo que alguna vez tocó la piel de Dean, había tocado también la suya y se sintió plenamente dichoso de haber tenido la oportunidad de haberla vestido. Secó una lagrima al sentirla rodar por su mejilla.

_"¿Qué haces, Castiel? ¿Qué es este dolor que estás sintiendo? ¿Dolor? ¿De veras? ¡Qué idiota eres, pedazo de mierda! Jamás terminaré de comprender realmente. No lo soporto, no quiero sentir mi corazón apuñalado. Se está partiendo, desaparecerá… desaparecerá por completo. Que se termine, por favor"._

El silencio que abrigaba la alcoba finalmente se rompió al escuchar como su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar arriba de la mesa de luz que se encontraba cerca de él. “No ahora”. No sentía ganas de interactuar con nadie. “Vamos, cállate”. Pero el dispositivo continuaba ensordeciéndolo. El grave sonido que golpeaba la superficie del mueble se volvió enloquecedor para él y se sintió envuelto en un bucle temporal en donde su celular volvía a vibrar una y otra vez. “Bien…”. Dijo fastidiado. No tuvo más opción que coger la llamada.

_"Número desconocido"_

“¡Diga…!”. Gritó al contestar, cerrando sus ojos. Secando el sudor de su frente mientras lo hacía. No estaba allí, estaba demasiado tenso para conectar todas sus neuronas.

“¿Castiel? ¿Castiel, eres tú?”.

“¿Quién eres?”.

“¡Charlie!”. La pelirroja olvidó por un segundo su encuentro. “Es decir, Celeste. ¿Te has olvidado tan fácilmente de mí?”.

Cas pudo sonreír finalmente. Su estómago se relajó al igual que sus músculos. Por supuesto que no la ha olvidado; después de todo fue ella quien lo había incitado a llegar hasta allí. Tal vez las cosas con Dean jamás funcionarían, pero, ¡qué diablos! A pesar de todo lo que ha vivido esos días en la morada Winchester, ya lo había conocido. Dean existe… Sea lo que sea que suceda de aquí en adelante, Dean existe.

“Tú… la chica de las armaduras. ¿Cómo podría olvidarte? Has quedado grabada en mi cabeza… pero, dime…”. Cambió el tono de su voz. “¿Estás bien? Ha sucedido algo con Rufus, ¿verdad? ¿Qué sucedió?”.

“Descuida, hombre. Relájate y déjame contarte”. Intentó no preocuparlo por el momento. “¿Tendrías un minuto para hablar conmigo?”.

Castiel presintió malas noticias y comenzó a abotonar su camisa nerviosamente mientras sostenía el móvil con su hombro derecho, presionándolo contra su oreja.

“Uhm… sí. ¡Por supuesto, Charlie! Claro que sí. Dime”.

“De hecho si se trata de Rufus, ¿sabes? Creo que he encontrado la forma de ayudarlo. Lo he estado pensando mucho y se me ha prendido la _‘lámpara’_ ”. Sonó convincente.

“¿Hablas en serio?”. Suspiró. “Finalmente una buena noticia. Necesitaba oír algo como eso. ¿Qué tienes en mente? ”.

“Es un plan algo extenso para hablarlo por aquí. Y lamento mucho acudir a ti sólo para ello”.

“No digas tonterías. Estamos hablando de Turner”.

_“DEL VIEJO Y GRUÑÓN TURNER”_. Dijeron al unísono.

“Bien… pues, quisiera volver a verte para ahondar en todos los detalles. Tal vez podríamos cuadrar una cita. Te aseguro que valdrá la pena, y te necesito conmigo”.

“Lo haremos. Nos veremos, por supuesto… sólo dime cómo es que yo ayudaré”.

“Haré una venta de garaje a beneficio de _‘Turner Café’_. Quiero que seas parte de ella. La colaboración de alguien tan cercano a él me vendría de maravilla. Aún no lo tengo todo armado, pero sé que con tu ayuda podremos poner en marcha el plan. Quiero hacerlo en grande, y sólo tú y yo sabemos cómo es el viejo. Comprenderás que debemos hacerlo a sus espaldas… y no puedo hacerlo sola”. Sonó entusiasmada. “Dime que te apuntas, por favor”. Tornó su voz aguda.

Cas lo dudó por un momento, pero al voltear y observar la camiseta de Dean, corrió el riesgo. “Lo haré… uhm… ¡Por supuesto, Charlie! Por favor cuenta conmigo. Es… un buen momento para despejar mi mente. Debo ocuparme de cosas que valgan la pena”. Suspiró luego de tirar al aire una risita resignada.

“¡Vaya! ¿Me estás diciendo que he llamado en el momento justo? ¿Acaso he dado en el blanco?”.

“Tienes buena puntería, chica. Y utilizar la carta de ese viejo moroso ciertamente te ha dado puntos. Haría lo que fuera por él”.

“¡Por Dios! ¡Está sucediendo!". Guiñó un ojo a Jody. "Entonces es un hecho… de verdad lo haremos… de verdad lo haremos”. Habló feliz. “Déjame verte hoy, por favor. Tengo el día libre”.

“Uhm… Charlie… De hecho, necesito un día o dos para terminar de resolver un par de cuestiones por aquí. ¿Podrías concedérmelos?”.

“¡Oh, por supuesto! Disculpa mis ansias, por favor”.

“Descuida”.

“Castiel. Quiero que te tomes los días que creas necesarios para solucionar tus problemas, ¿de acuerdo? Te mandaré por mensaje el número de mi teléfono particular, allí podrás encontrarme cuando gustes. Y escúchame con atención, haz lo que tengas que hacer… sólo luego de ello, búscame. No te atrevas a hacerlo antes. Estaré de este lado de la línea, ¿me entiendes?”.

“Gracias, Charlie…”. Sonó triste. “Te devolveré la llamada tan pronto pueda. Lo prometo”.

“Yo debería estar agradeciéndote por el resto de mi vida, pequeño. Eres puro amor, ¿lo sabías? Así que descuida. Lo que tengas que resolver, lo harás bien”.

_“Soy... ¿Puro amor?”_. Sonó en su cabeza. _“Frase correcta, persona equivocada”_. Volvió a pensar apenándose. “Te veré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?”.

“Cuídate”. Finalizaron la llamada.

Castiel bajó su brazo rendido. Sintiendo tensas cada articulación en su cuello, a punto de estallar. Hizo un pobre intento de masajearlo, pero a decir verdad, no le importaba demasiado sentirse así en ese momento. Había llegado la hora de retirarse y eso era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Completó su atuendo colocándose la gabardina llena de líneas de arrugas y quedó inerte por un momento, pareciendo no querer abandonar aquel cuarto. Pero sus pensamientos jugaban con su corazón cada tres segundos.

_“VETE”._

_“QUÉDATE”._

_“¡CORRE!”_

_“¡NO TE RINDAS AÚN!”_

Finalmente, su cabeza ganó la contienda, era hora de marcharse para siempre de allí. Comenzó a adoptar una nueva postura y se movió con decisión. Tomando la camiseta y bata de Dean en sus manos sudorosas antes de irse del lugar.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y volteó, contemplando cada esquina de la alcoba, como si de verdad le perteneciera, como si la hubiera decorado y aseado él mismo. Sabía perfectamente que al menos debería sonreír al grabar ese espacio en sus retinas, pero su boca sólo logró soltar suspiros que hacían temblar sus labios, castañeando sus dientes.

“No te olvidaré”. Le habló a la habitación mientras su mano apretaba fuertemente el picaporte. Clavó su vista hacia la cama para intentar visualizar a Dean en ella, tocando sus hombros, susurrándole al oído, intentando curarlo de su dolencia por la dislocación. Lo logró, y al fin pudo recrear aquella escena dentro de su cabeza mientras que el último suspiro que dio antes de apagar la luz, fue acompañado de un sollozo escandaloso.

La puerta se cerró.

***

Dean permanecía sentado en la sala de estar que se encontraba conectada a la entrada de la casona, casi desparramado en aquel incómodo sillón. Sus facciones no cuadraban con su personalidad, se lo veía reflexivo. Rozando la incertidumbre. Sus labios formaron una trompa desde que salió de la sala de lavado, dejando ver a un hombre confundido, a un hombre que estaba quemando su cerebro al pensar en demasía.

Había cambiado su atuendo para la despedida, llevaba puestos sus nuevos jeans y sus típicos borceguís chocolate. En su torso, una camiseta gris oscura acompañada de una camisa de franela color roja y negra.

Sintió una presencia en este momento, y acomodó su cuerpo firmemente después de escuchar aquella voz rasposa que reconocería en medio de cualquier multitud.

“Dean”.

Él se levantó, haciendo temblar disimuladamente sus rodillas. “Cas”.

Castiel detuvo su andar en cuanto notó una mirada compungida de él. En ese momento, ambos sintieron correr la sangre en su interior como si de un furioso río se tratase. Hirviendo, a punto de evaporarse en cualquier momento.

“Así que… Llegó la hora…”. Tiró Dean la primera piedra estando a una distancia considerable. Castiel no contestó. No quería comenzar a exponer lo dolorido que se sentía en ese momento. Dejaría atrás a Dean Winchester y no sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaría con su vida una vez fuera de allí. Pero el muchacho de ojos verdes se acercó un poco más. “Uhm…”. Tosió obligadamente, pareciendo querer encontrar aire. “Te has olvidado de tu…”. Alzó su mano mostrando la corbata tímidamente. “Déjame… sólo déjame…”.

Dean cerró el espacio entre ambos. Era la primera vez que se lo veía actuar de manera torpe, como si no supiera controlar sus actos, mucho menos sus impulsos. Sus nervios eran ampliamente evidentes. La punta de sus pies tocó la punta de los zapatos de Castiel y en ese momento, comenzó a enrollar la corbata en el cuello de su par, intentando crear un nudo de manera gentil.

No estaba seguro de mirar a sus ojos; Dean sólo se estaba concentrando en el cuello, para luego quedar perplejo al contemplar sus labios rosas y agrietados a tan corta distancia. Detuvo el movimiento de sus manos, aún por encima de sus hombros cuando Castiel comenzó a hablar.

“Dean, vamos…”. Le dijo sintiendo su aliento en el rostro, pudiendo ver con claridad cada una de sus pecas. Estaban demasiado cerca. “…Por favor…”.

“Silencio”. Tragó saliva intentando disimular que había quedado fascinado al ver de tan cerca sus labios. Sus manos se volvieron aún más inquietas y temblorosas, pero fue capaz de completar su misión. Acomodó el cuello de la camisa de Cas. “No sé por qué me molesto. Te lo advertí. Nunca lucirás bien este tipo de atuendos cuando llevas la ropa así de arrugada”.

“Al menos huele bien”. Levantó sus hombros.

Dean gesticuló, pareciendo ser un padre reprendiendo a su hijo. “No lo aprietes demasiado”. Sacudió sus hombros ligeramente. “Así de flojo, ¿de acuerdo? Te luce mejor”.

“¿Cómo dices?”.

Dean cogió coraje, haciéndose responsable del cumplido que acababa de soltar. “Que te luce mejor, ¡diablos!”.

Castiel hizo tronar su cuello sucumbiendo a la ternura, mientras Dean daba dos pasos hacia atrás para no quedar demasiado expuesto. Aquellos ojos azules siguieron sus pasos hasta la puerta de entrada, la cual finalmente se abrió para mostrarle la salida. Ahora era él quien necesitaba aquel control remoto para detener el tiempo. Quería que las manecillas de todos los relojes del mundo se detuvieran un instante para pensar y analizarlo todo con más calma, pero el tiempo siguió corriendo. La despedida de aquellos dos extraños que se miraban de manera especial, era inevitable.

Cas alzó la barbilla y se acercó a Dean. “Tus pertenencias”. Posó la bata y camiseta perfectamente dobladas sobre el pecho del mayor de los Winchester, de manera suave y caballerosa. “Sin arrugas”. Le sonrió.

Dean no intentó cambiar de expresión, sólo colocó sus manos arribas de las de él, y con un solo movimiento, las devolvió, rechazando quedarse con su propia ropa. “Quédatelas”.

“¿Qué? No…”. Salió una risa nerviosa de su boca. “¿Pero, qué dices? No podría… ¡Anda! Deja ya de jugar”.

Dean cogió las prendas casi de manera agresiva, rodando sus ojos hacia arriba y tomando dirección hacia un armario que decoraba la esquina derecha del ambiente. “Bien… déjame ver…”. Tomó de él un viejo bolso que se encontraba en óptimas condiciones y metió de manera apresurada la camiseta y la bata dentro de él. Volteó hacia Cas y resopló antes de regresar a donde se encontraba. Ambos quedaron inmóviles, mirándose a los ojos fijamente. Un resplandor verde de un lado… una luz azul y opaca del otro. Fue en ese instante en que el fuerte viento del exterior azotó las ventanas con mucha violencia, interrumpiendo el hipnotismo de ambos.

Cabizbajo, Dean retornó hacia el espacio íntimo que antes habían creado. Haciendo notar más de cerca el destello en sus ojos, más brillantes con cada paso que daba, de un verde cristalino radiante. Golpeó suavemente el bolso sobre el torso de Cas.

**“It’s a gift. You keep those”.**

Sus palabras parecieron sonar cortadas, rotas. Como si un dejo de derrota abrazaran sus cuerdas vocales. Volteó de inmediato después de entregar el presente, mirando en cualquier dirección en donde no pudiera ser juzgado.

Castiel tomó el bolso con ambas manos, no queriendo soltarlo jamás. Apretándolo contra su corazón. Aquel momento parecía ser un sueño. Quizás unos demasiado hermoso para él; y es que hace apenas unos minutos, se estaba ahogando en sus propias penas, pensando que jamás volvería a sentir aquel aroma tan especial. No se trataba de ninguna fragancia embotellada, no era el aroma de ninguna colonia que Dean usara. Era su piel. Lo sintió desde la primera vez que sus cuerpos se acercaron lo suficiente.

Sonrió. Pudo hacerlo a pesar de la angustia que lo estrangulaba. Castiel arqueó sus labios sin pensarlo, sin siquiera darse cuenta. El panorama pintaba mal, sabía que la despedida partiría su corazón. Lo haría trizas dejando su pecho vacío. Volvería al pozo y estaba consciente de que la caída sería dura, como tirarse de un precipicio para chocar contra el concreto. Pero la situación era irremediable, y si podía tan sólo sacar algo de partido de ella, lo haría. Dean le estaba obsequiando algo que le pertenecía, una de sus prendas favoritas. ¿Quién mierda hace ese tipo de cosas con un completo extraño? Supuso que se trataba de un regalo ofrecido por el cielo, algo más de lo que merecía.

“¿Sabes? Es un rompecabezas… Creo que jamás podré encajar sus piezas. Y no sé a qué se debe que hagas todo esto. Realmente me gustaría comprenderlo”. Sintió latir su corazón de manera acelerada. “Sé que no das explicaciones, ¡sé que así eres tú! Pero eres muy tonto si crees que dejaré pasar la oportunidad de agradecerte, Dean. Esto es… es muy amable de tu parte”.

Dean escondió sus labios ante la declaración y agradecimiento. Jamás había sentido esa sensación de cosquilleo correr por cada parte de su ser al mismo tiempo. Castiel tenía la habilidad de congelar sus músculos para luego hacer temblar cada extremidad de su cuerpo y repetir dicho proceso una y otra vez. ¿Pero por qué? Nadie podía hacerle frente a él. Jamás había sucedido. Estaba tan sorprendido como asustado.

Cas rió. “Bien”. La tentación del obsequio fue realmente irresistible. “Creo que lo aceptaré, ¿de acuerdo? Será un recuerdo de ésta travesía. Es lo único que quedará de ella”. Cerró sus ojos, achinándolos con alegría. Como si se tratara de un pobre y tonto hombre aceptando sobras.

Para Dean fue inútil, no tenía las palabras exactas para responder a las declaraciones de Castiel. No lograría decir nada elocuente si de hecho intentaba articular alguna oración frente a él. Sólo asintió poco convencido, era lo único que pudo hacer por el momento antes de comenzar a ahogarse. Debía controlar su respiración. Suspiró casi sin ser notado y atravesó la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con el exterior, tragando bocanadas de aire de espaldas a Cas para que no se diera cuenta de su padecimiento.

“Si en verdad te irás… hazlo ya”. Le dijo sin mostrarle su rostro, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, vencido. “Se avecina una tormenta. Vete si es eso lo que quieres…”. Le dolió el corazón. “Vete o…”. Sintió como la bomba de tiempo en su interior comenzó con la cuenta regresiva. Comenzó a sudar al no saber qué podría suceder si estallaba en ese momento.

Cas, alarmado por el tono de voz que Dean estaba usando, caminó hasta quedar a su lado, observando el cielo junto a él. “Es cierto… parece ser una muy fuerte”.

“Es que… ¡Mierda! Es demasiado. Es demasiado extraño”. Suspiró cambiando sus facciones, encontrando sólo dudas a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

“¿De qué hablas?”.

“Mira las nubes… ¿Por qué se mueven con tanta agresividad? ¿Has notado lo oscuras que son?”

“Sólo están cargadas de agua y relámpagos, Dean. Siempre sucede con esta clase de tempestad. ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?”.

“El cielo estaba limpio esta mañana. Lo he visto”. Su cuerpo tembló fugazmente, parecía fuera de sí. “La puerta de mi casa finalmente se abre, mostrándote la salida y… el viento cambia. Mira los árboles. Las ráfagas torcerán sus ramas en cualquier momento. El pronóstico sólo hablaba de cielos despejados, ¡carajo! No lo entiendo”. Pensó en voz alta sin percatarse.

La ventisca hizo estallar una de las gotas de lluvia en la mejilla de Castiel, haciéndolo encogerse de hombros al sentir el agua helada.

“Ya han comenzado a caer las primeras gotas”. Se cargó el bolso al hombro apresurado. “El cielo caerá en unos minutos”. Contempló sus ojos verdes. “Dean, escúchame… Debo irme de inmediato, ¿lo entiendes?”. Él le devolvió la mirada con resignación, arrugando la frente. “Gracias… por todo. Ha sido… interesante”. Dijo con voz pausada y tierna. “Yo… uhm…”.

“¿Tú…? ¿Tú qué, Cas?”.

“Adiós…”.

Dean lo tomó por el brazo fuertemente antes de que pudiera moverse, haciendo temblar su propia mandíbula. “¡Espera!”. Salió de su alma.

“¡Por favor, entiéndelo! ¡Necesito irme de aquí! ¡Quiero ir a casa, Dean! Quiero ir a casa. ¿No lo ves? Necesito escapar de todo esto. ¡Lo sabes! ¡Déjame ir!”.

“Quédate…”.

“¿¡Qué!?”.

“Puedes quedarte un tiempo más”.

“¡La tormenta ya viene!”.

“¿Y si la tormenta termina?”.

Castiel comenzó a negar con la cabeza, resoplando en el proceso, exhausto ya de la ridícula situación. Parecía estar escrito en su destino: Siempre que adquiría un poco de valor para finalmente alejarse y terminar con todo su dolor, la misma vida lo hacía dudar de sus decisiones, siempre. El destino jamás fallaba en someterlo a esta clase de inseguridades y miedos cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad. Ahora, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su asquerosa cama y dormir el tiempo necesario para comenzar a olvidar.

“Por favor, Dean... **¡Ya basta!** ”.

Dean tocó su propio pecho ante el pedido de Cas, y un latido pareció retumbar en su palma desinflando sus pulmones. Le estaba rogando que se detenga o le causaría daño. Sin pensarlo demasiado intentó poner en perspectiva todo lo sucedido rápidamente; sólo así podría calmar su ansiedad por toda la confusión vivida.

_“Bien”_. Dijo en sus adentros. _“Bien…”_. Relajó su cuerpo, estirando sus dedos. _“¡Deja que se vaya! ¡Y tú, regresa de una puta vez a la normalidad!”_. Podía oír dentro de su cabeza.

La bomba en su interior se detuvo repentinamente. Ya basta de confusiones.

“De acuerdo, ok. Lo lamento. Tienes razón”. Se acercó, posando ambas manos en sus hombros. “Escapa de mí, Cas. Es parte de mi personalidad, debes entenderlo. Son reacciones que no puedo controlar”.

“Yo lo sé”. Torció sus labios mientras un relámpago iluminó el cielo ya ennegrecido en el horizonte.

“Oye”. Se acercó un poco más. “No soy tonto, ¿sabes? Sé que la he cagado con... toda ésta confusión”.

“Entonces… ¿De verdad ha sido una confusión?”.

“Así se ha dado la situación y no soy bueno para esta clase de cosas. No te vayas abatido de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Comprendo cómo pudiste haberte sentido con mis juegos. Pero tranquilo, nada aquí ha sucedido. Nada tiene por qué suceder”. Se oyó su voz rasposa.

“Bien”. Compuso su rostro para adoptar mejores aires. “Puedo aprender de ello. También puedo asumir culpas cuando debo”. Enderezó su espalda. “Es por eso que me disculpo. Lamento haber sido demasiado evidente con mis sentimientos, con mi afecto. Te he acorralado sin consentimiento. Y no suelo hacerlo. ¡No soy así, Dean!”. Sintió caer la lluvia con más de fuerza.

“Lamento ser tan idiota… pero es que yo no…”.

“Está bien, Dean”. Quiso que no sintiera culpa. “Pero debe terminar aquí, por favor. No debemos dejar que vuelva a suceder”.

Dean entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo el aroma a tierra mojada mientras se despedían. “¿No quieres qué vuelva a suceder…? ¿De qué hablas?”.

“Vamos, eres más listo que eso”.

“Entonces… te refieres a no volver a tener contacto”. Alzó su mano derecha aclarando el tema. “De ningún tipo. Nunca más, ¿verdad?”. Sin saber muy bien por qué, su espíritu se desmoronó al concebir la posibilidad de una respuesta que los separara para siempre.

Cas entristeció la mirada pero no habló.

“¡Oh…!”. Enmudeció unos segundos. “Yo… lo entiendo y… estoy de acuerdo”. Relamió sus labios. “Pero… sea como sea que siga tu vida... Yo… necesito que recuerdes algo, ¿sí?”. Clavó su dedo índice en el pecho de Cas. “Sanará. Confía en mí”. Siguió tocándolo. “Pero debes mantenerte a salvo. No estaré allí si sucede algo malo… Sólo prométeme que cuidarás de ti”.

Castiel agachó la mirada intentando contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, pero fue fuerte. Logró levantar su cabeza y mostrarle una leve sonrisa al hombre del cual estaba enamorado. “Diles gracias de mi parte. Tu hermano y Jessica han sido los anfitriones más encantadores que hubiera podido pedir un extraño. Díselos, por favor”.

“Lo haré, colega”.

Cas levantó su mano derecha, queriendo estrechar la de Dean. Sólo un último contacto con su piel; ya todo se había perdido, pero deseaba poder tocarlo una vez más. Cerrar el ciclo tan confuso. El mayor de los Winchester sonrió, comprimiendo ambas manos en un fuerte y sudoroso apretón. “Me divertí contigo. Ha sido un placer… Cas”.

“ _¡Suficiente! ¡Ya no digas más! No es necesario. ¡Termínalo aquí, Castiel!”_

El muchacho de ojos azules volteó, dejando que la fría lluvia finalmente lo alcanzara. Sus dedos permanecían helados, no así su palma, la cual había conservado el calor del apretón. Introdujo sus puños en los bolsillos de la gabardina y comenzó a recorrer el camino de piedras blancas que indicaban la salida hasta la carretera. No le molestaba empaparse, era el menor de sus problemas ahora. Percibió el agradable aroma de los altos pastizales y supo que dicha emanación siempre le recordaría su paso por allí y aunque el viento lo envolvía enteramente en ella, aún se sentía desconsoladamente oprimido.

Su andar tomó velocidad luego de los primero pasos, pues la trayectoria hasta la carretera se había vuelto infinita aunque sus pies parecían flotar. Debía apresurar aún más su marcha si quería largarse de allí, e imprimió más fuerza en sus piernas. Pero algo sucedió a mitad de su camino, antes de alcanzar la meta, algo que lo hizo frenar brusca y obligadamente.

Un pequeño pajarillo de plumas rojas voló fugazmente frente a sus ojos revoloteando grácilmente sus alas, posándose en el buzón de metal de la familia Winchester, tan sólo a pocos metros de Cas. La lluvia logró darla una tonalidad de fuego brillante al plumífero, muy parecida a la cabellera de Charlie.

La pequeña ave comenzó a azotar el buzón. Picoteando una y otra vez en el mismo lugar. El sonido llegó hasta los oídos de Castiel a pesar de las fuertes ráfagas de viento, y por alguna extraña razón, quedó idiotizado frente a aquella escena. Creyó entender el mensaje, era como si Charlie estuviera golpeando la armadura de un caballero repetidas veces. En ese momento tan oscuro de su vida, las casualidades simplemente eran bienvenidas. Fue allí que recordó el consejo que le había dado la pelirroja.

_"Deberías al menos presenciar la subasta..._

**_¡APUESTA!_ **

_¡Apuesta cada vez más cuando algo te atraiga!..._

_...Cuando creas que algo va a darte felicidad"_

Cuando Castiel terminó de repasar dichas líneas en su cabeza, el pajarillo simplemente huyó de allí; volando a contra viento a toda velocidad, desapareciendo en la basta y húmeda espesura. Cas cambió de postura, adquiriendo una espalda rígida y sumamente derecha, pareciendo vestir ahora una poderosa armadura con la cabeza en alto. Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y volteó, clavando la mirada a la entrada de la morada Winchester.

Dean alzó la vista mientras observaba volver a Castiel. Determinante y con una expresión diferente de la que nunca fue testigo. El escenario parecía estar proyectando un filme de suspenso, con una fuerte tormenta detrás del protagonista. El pecho de Dean comenzó a palpitar nerviosamente. Anchando y desinflando sus pulmones de manera frenética y excitada.

"Apostaré". Se decía a sí mismo mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata. “Apostaré”.

Por fin volvieron a estar frente a frente, ambos con fuego en sus miradas y estómago débil. Pero Castiel adquirió más determinación que el desprevenido Winchester. Respiró en su propia cara, con su rostro completamente mojado mientras las gotas de lluvia caían por cada mechón de su cabellera. Se quitó la corbata en un solo movimiento.

“Y tú… quédatela”. Frunció el ceño, recreando la misma escena antes vivida. Aquella escena en donde Dean apoyó sus brazos sobre sus hombros para enrollar aquel pedazo de tela azul sobre su cuello.

_"¡AHORA! HAZ TU APUESTA"_

Castiel acercó sus labios a la mejilla izquierda de Dean, atrayéndolo hacia él con un pequeño y audaz tirón de la corbata que ya llevaba puesta, logrando así besarlo cerca de su oreja.

No dejó que Dean articulara palabra en ese momento y con su mano libre lo tomó por la cintura para que no escapara mientras sus labios tocaban su piel y rozaban los vellos de su barba incipiente. Pero jamás hubo ni siquiera un pequeño intento de escape. Dean quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta que decidió mover su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el rostro de Cas. Lo hizo lentamente mientras aún sentían frotar la piel del otro.

Poco a poco, los carnosos labios del portador de ojos verdes se acercaron a la comisura de la boca de Cas, pero no consiguió besarlo. Dean quiso devolverle el gesto y tomar su cintura también, pero sus manos parecían de piedra, pesadas y a punto de romperse por los nervios. Su brazo derecho no logró avanzar, permaneciendo en el mismo lugar, sin poder tocar el cuerpo de Castiel en ningún momento. Un sollozo salió de su boca deshidratada en ese momento.

Castiel retrocedió sin abrir sus ojos y volteó fugazmente. Así se echó a correr hasta asegurarse de no volver a ver su rostro. Quería grabar en su mente los segundos previos al beso; nada ocurrido antes, nada que pudiera ocurrir después. Se retiró del lugar demasiado rápido, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación u oportunidad para que Dean reaccionara, perdiéndose en medio del aguacero que desató su furia al instante.

_"No lo volveré a ver, no lo volveré a ver, no lo volveré a ver"._

Su armadura pareció oxidarse por el agua, desvaneciéndola poco o poco hasta desaparecer. Ya no había necesidad de aparentar valentía y entereza; ya podía liberarse derramando las primeras lágrimas, y fue así que comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo mientras corría. Los músculos de sus piernas se acalambraron advirtiéndole que se detenga si no quería sufrir un desgarro, pero Castiel continuó.

Tampoco volvió a mirar hacia atrás, ya estaba fuera del terreno de los Winchester y sabía que no debía regresar. Pero... la tentación era grande. Levantó su brazo para tapar su rostro, luchando con la idea de voltear tan sólo un instante y así poder ver a Dean un segundo más, aunque sea su silueta, una sombra a lo lejos, cualquier cosa bastaría pero no lo hizo.

Siguió en carrera hasta completar dos kilómetros de viaje sin parar, acercándose poco a poco a la ciudad, sintiendo rugir los motores de los autos que se acercaban y aunque no quería detenerse hasta llegar a su cama, sus tendones finalmente lo obligaron. Tropezó bruscamente, aterrizando en un pastizal con grandes yerbas apuntando al cielo, embarrando su rostro y estropeando la camisa que Dean había planchado para él.

**_“¡Vaya! ¿Qué te parece? Lista e impecable”._** Sonó la voz de Dean en su mente.

“Lo siento”.

Quedó recostado sobre un charco de lodo mientras sentía la lluvia en su rostro

“Lo siento, Dean… “.

Un aroma peculiar comenzó a rodear sus fosas nasales en ese momento. Los automóviles no tardaron en aparecer en la calle, haciéndole sentir la pestilencia del combustible y humo quemado que despedían. Los bocinazos de los mismos contribuyeron también a sus náuseas, por lo que se vio obligado a levantarse si no quería ahogarse en su propio vómito. Se arrodilló temblando, devolviendo todo lo que llevaba su estómago mientras su rostro se tornaba colorado gracias a la fuerza que su cuerpo le estaba demandando, sintiendo cortes en su cuello en cada arcada, sin posibilidad de encontrar un poco de aire para no sucumbir allí, desparramado en tanta suciedad.

**_“Debes mantenerte a salvo. No estaré allí si sucede algo malo… Sólo prométeme que cuidarás de ti”._ **

Comenzó a rasgar la tierra y los pastos, arrancándolos de cuajo, frenético. Quería respirar de nuevo, debía demostrar que respetaba las palabras y pensamientos de Dean, y él quería que cuidase de sí mismo, que se mantuviera a salvo. Esa fue su motivación para no dejarse morir. Aun con saliva chorreando de su boca miró hacia arriba, buscando un sitio celeste en el cielo. Queriendo apartar todas las nubes negras del firmamento.

“¡Por favor!”. Suplicó llorando. “Hazlo volver a mí. ¡Al diablo con olvidarlo!”

Pidió desolado a Dios que no deje que todo haya terminado. No importara la situación o el tiempo. Simplemente no podía comenzar a imaginar no volver a saber de Dean.

“¡Sé que no tengo derechos! ¡Sé que he recibido más de lo que merezco!”. Apretó con fuerza el bolso con la indumentaria de Dean. “Pero lo necesito... ¡Por favor! Cualquiera fuera la circunstancia… cualesquiera sean tus planes para mí… ¡Esperaré! ¡El tiempo que sea necesario, esperaré!”. Dejó caer el bolso en sus piernas para tocar su corazón. “¡Mamá!”. Gritó al cielo, hablándole ahora a la Sra. Novak. “¡Me duele, mamá! Me duele aquí…”. Comenzó a golpear su pecho con mucha fuerza. “Mamá…”. Agachó su cabeza. “Indícale el camino, por favor. No me importa esperar. ¡A su tiempo! ¡Lo sé! ¡A su tiempo! Cómo papá y tú siempre me enseñaron… Pero guíalo hacia mí y jamás me atreveré a pedir ni una maldita cosa. Sólo un día más… un minuto más a su lado y seré feliz. Una vez más y seré un mejor hombre ¡Lo prometo! Lo seré… y… y… Saldré de toda esta mierda si me lo devuelves por un minuto”. Sus ojos se secaron, ya no le quedaron fuerzas para derramar ni una lágrima más. Tragó aire y dejó caer sus brazos. “¿Qué…? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Lo siento… ¡Oh, por Dios, lo lamento! Lamento volver a hablarte sólo por esto. Lamento haber acudido a ti para resolver mis problemas. Perdón, mamá. Lo siento tanto…”. Aún quedaba la última lágrima por derramar, una muy pequeña que cayó lentamente estallando en la superficie del bolso.

***

**-MORADA WINCHESTER-**

Dean permanecía reposado por el marco de la puerta de entrada de su hogar. De boca abierta, sin tocar sus labios desde la partida de Castiel. Se encontraba despistado, sin perder la mirada hacia el horizonte, hacia aquella delgada línea que divide el cielo de la tierra. El aire que respiraba era helado, pero sentía que debía seguir consumiéndolo al percibir que su interior se encontraba seco y vacío.

_“Respira, Dean… Tú… Sólo sigue respirando”._

El sonido roto del piar de un ave hizo que reaccionara. Pestañeando por fin luego de un largo tiempo. Sintió agua a punto de desbordar de sus ojos, pero refregó su rostro rápidamente para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el suelo.

“Amiguito”.

El ave de plumas de fuego yacía cubierta de lodo a unos metros de la entrada, casi inmovilizada por la suciedad que cubría su pequeño cuerpo. Dean se acercó, notando la dificultad en los movimientos de sus alas. Se agachó frente a la avecilla y la tomó con suavidad entre sus manos.

“¿Mal día, uh?”. Sopló suavemente al ave, sintiendo el daño que le pudo provocar la caída. “Te entiendo, pequeño. Descuida, será sólo un segundo”. Comenzó a limpiarlo delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos. “¿Qué hace un pequeño plumífero como tú por éstos lados? Te ves más como… uno de esos pajarillos tropicales… mira esas plumas… y… tus pequeños ojos… azules…”. Dean enmudeció un segundo. “Oye… ¡Ánimo! Estás mejor, ¿verdad? Prueba un poco esas alas”. Se paró firme. “¿Puedes volar ahora? Claro que sí”.

El ave revoloteó sus alas de un segundo al otro, despojándose de los últimos rastros de suciedad que lo envolvían. Movió su cabeza pareciendo contemplar al gigante que lo sostenía y volvió a emitir su característico piar al menos tres veces. Parecía estar agradeciéndole.

“Ya vete…”. Elevó sus manos hacia el cielo, animándolo a volar. Dándole una nueva oportunidad de salir de allí. El pequeño animal emprendió vuelo sin mirar atrás, tomando luego dirección hacia el cielo para perderse en lo alto, desprendiendo diminutas y cálidas gotas de sus alas.

Suspiró perdiéndolo de vista. “Bien. Volvamos al mundo”. Comenzó a tomar dirección hacia el interior de la morada para poder olvidar todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días y seguir con la misma vida de siempre. Cerró la pesada puerta detrás de él, muy despacio, no queriendo hacerlo por completo y se tumbó nuevamente en el incómodo sofá. Cerrando sus ojos suavemente, apoyando su mano derecha sobe su frente, sintiéndola abrasadora.

_“Dean”._ Sonó la voz de Castiel allí dentro.

El mayor de los Winchester reaccionó de inmediato, haciendo doler aún más su cabeza. Su rostro dejó ver a un hombre asustado y totalmente sorprendido. “¿Cas?”. Se levantó de piernas firmes y estables, mirando a su alrededor. Jurando haber escuchado su voz detrás de él. Pero la habitación se encontraba vacía. No había nadie más que él y sus pensamientos. “¿Qué demonios…?”.

Se agitó demasiado, sin saber si su reacción provino simplemente del pavor o de la dicha que experimentó por escasos segundos. Su respiración parecía provocar un pesado eco dentro de las cuatro paredes de su hogar. Él aún se encontraba en estado de alerta, con sus brazos ligeramente elevados, mirando en todas direcciones.

El sonido de su inquieto respirar fue cortado por la canción que reproduce su celular al recibir una llamada. Dean tragó saliva antes de contestar.

“Kiddo”. Saludó a su amiga.

“¡Vaya!”. Respondió Charlie. “¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Dónde están los ánimos que utilizas cada vez que hablas conmigo?”.

“Uhm…”.

“¿Qué sucede, Dean? Tu voz ha cambiado”.

“Sólo… sólo acabo de despertar”. Tosió. “No me fastidies y dime qué hay de nuevo. ¿Quieres un turno para tu chatarra?”.

“Adoro tener un amigo como tú. Eres idéntico a mí… así que iré al grano, como a ti te gusta. Nada de formalidades”. Esperó unos segundos antes de seguir. “Un momento, ¿has dicho chatarra?”.

“Pensé que irías directo al grano”.

“Te crees demasiado listo, Winchester. Conclusión: Un completo idiota”.

“Realmente sabes cómo conquistarme”.

“¿Cuántos favores me debes, guapo?”. Preguntó desafiante. “Tú sólo responde. Te sentirás mejor después de ello”.

“De acuerdo, enfermera. Uno… ¿dos?”. Soltó con gruesa voz.

“¡Vamos! Sabes que eres más moroso que eso”.

“¡¿Tres?!”.

“Son diez al menos, chico listo”.

Dean gruñó arrugando su nariz. “¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Para eso has llamado? ¿Finalmente ha llegado el momento de saldar mis deudas?”.

“No creerías que me olvidaría de ello, ¿verdad? Ciertamente creo que es un buen momento para cobrar mis favores, ¿no te parece?”. Sonrió del otro lado de la línea. “He sido sumamente paciente contigo. ¡Y oye, Dean! Tenerle paciencia a un hombre como tú, definitivamente no es nada fácil”.

“¡Já!”. Agachó la mirada. “No soy fácil, ¿uh? Paciencia conmigo… creo que ahora lo pillo un poco mejor”. Tocó su mejilla izquierda cerrando sus ojos. “Escúpelo de una vez”.

“Estoy en proceso de un maravilloso plan que se llevará a cabo en las próximas semanas. En ese momento, y sólo en ese momento te enviaré las coordenadas para que asistas, ¿bien?”. Sonó imponente. “Descuida, saldarás por completo los favores que me debes sólo con asistir y ayudar a mi causa. Necesito toda la ayuda que me puedan brindar. De verdad la necesito”.

“¿De qué se trata? ¿Cómo te ayudaré?”.

“Vendrás al evento de caridad que estoy organizando. Prometo contártelo todo cuando tenga listo cada detalle del mismo… Puedes venir con Sam, ¡eso me ayudaría! Puedes traer contigo a quien desees, mientras más seamos, mejor”. Suspiró. “Por lo pronto… ésta llamada es mi tarjeta de invitación. Sólo necesito que la aceptes”.

La voz en el teléfono parecía estar desvaneciéndose. Escuchaba a Charlie a lo lejos pero él parecía no estar prestando la debida atención. Comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia afuera, logrando atravesar la puerta lentamente, avistando finalmente las nubes en el cielo.

Luchó contra la fuerza de voltear hacia la carretera, ya que sabía que no conseguiría avistar nada que a él pudiera interesarle. Pero fue en vano, el intento de buscarlo por los alrededores fue demasiado tentador. Alzó su cuello observando hasta donde se extendía el horizonte pero Cas ya no estaba allí.

Su pecho parecía estar hecho de papel en ese momento. Comenzó a experimentar una extraña sensación, donde sentía que su corazón traspasaría sus costillas si no lograba calmar toda la ansiedad que contenía su cuerpo y mente. Aún era demasiado pronto para él, no comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo, no veía con claridad los hechos. Estaba temeroso de levantar ciertos naipes del destino.

“¡Dean!”. Gritó la pelirroja, despertándolo de su trance. “¿Sigues allí, Dean?”.

Dean abrió sus ojos bruscamente y llevó su mano a su pecho para intentar calmar las alarmantes palpitaciones. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pectorales cuando finalmente controló sus latidos. Lo había olvidado, de su cuello colgaba algo. Ese pedazo de tela azul quedó atrapado entre su palma y su corazón cuando presionó su mano contra su tórax.

Levantó la vista obligadamente al escuchar un sonido muy familiar, uno que había escuchado hace apenas unos minutos atrás.

Allí estaba, reposando sobre uno de los faroles que decoraban la entrada. El pajarillo de ojos azules había vuelto, cantando una y otra vez de manera grácil y alegre, iluminado por los tenues y empobrecidos rayos de sol que el cielo ahora dejaba avistar.

Dean experimentó el alivio sin saber por qué. Los nervios errantes que se habían apoderado de él en cuanto visualizó la carretera se disiparon lentamente y por fin pudo dejar de tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo, sin dejar de sentir la suave tela de la corbata rozar su piel y sin dejar de deleitarse con el canto del ave mientras las nubes del cielo parecían desaparecer lentamente.

Apretó el aparato que llevaba aún en la mano, presionándolo fuertemente contra su oído y le dio una respuesta a su amiga.

**_"ALLÍ ESTARÉ"._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta acá: Gracias! Debo advertirles, la historia comienza lentamente pero todo será recompensado a medida que avanza la trama. La relación de nuestros protagonistas no será fácil y deberán enfrentar demasiados obstáculos, es por ello que no puedo resumirlo todo en tan sólo unas pocas páginas. Tengan paciencia, los primeros nueve capítulos ya están escritos y sólo falta pulirlos, cuestión de unos minutos. La historia se lleva a cabo en el mundo real y tiempos modernos, por ello es que son extensos, ya saben, como cada problema que todos debemos enfrentar a diario. Gracias por el apoyo.


End file.
